


Dynamic Duo

by TimidMarshmallow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BATMAN AU!!!, Blend of both D.C. Comics and Final Fantasy XV, Buckle up duckies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidMarshmallow/pseuds/TimidMarshmallow
Summary: Two orphans versus a city of crime. This sounds familiar...





	1. Chapter 1

"What was your favorite part of the movie, Noctis?"

"Definitely the train part! The good guy totally rocked!" Noctis swung his hands in a punching motion. They all laughed as they passed through the alley behind the movie theater. 

"Freeze!"

The Caelums turned to see a mugger aiming a pistol at them. Regis stood in front of his wife and son. 

"I said freeze!" The mugger panicked as Regis charged forward. He shot once, missing the father barreling towards him. 

Noctis stared as his mother fell. Regis whipped back around to the source of the screams, and the mugger fired again. 

Regis crumpled. 

Noctis didn't stop crying until he fell asleep holding his father's hand in the hospital room. The heart monitor flatlined while he slept. 

Commissioner Ulric sat with him as Ignis, the butler in training, rushed to retrieve the orphan. 

-o-

Seventeen years. Fifteen of those were spent training with various masters around the world, and the last two years were spent gathering materials and preparing the Armiger beneath the stately Caelum manor. 

Ignis turned away from the monitor, pushing up his glasses as the chair swiveled. "That jester's been growing bolder. You're sure he'll attack Besithia Labs next?"

"Ardyn's been dropping hints, in his own mad way. I'm positive that's his next target. I still don't know what it is he wants from there. He's stolen both daemon and magitek from other sources. Why he would attack the one legal place where they study those drugs is the one thing I still need to figure out."

"You know he likes to toy with you, Noctis. He's probably bored." Ignis watched as his twenty five year old employer donned his costume. The star shaped eye mask protected his face, and the black armor covered everything from his neck down. 

Light of the night sky. Noctis had twisted his namesake into something new to protect his identity. He now patrolled Insomnia as Nightking. The very mention of his superhero identity set criminals quaking in their boots. 

"Well, whatever his motive, I need to hurry. There's a presentation on the head doctor's findings tonight. It would be the perfect time to attack and steal some of the drugs."

Noctis put on the mask, and Nightking drove off in the Regalia. 

-o-

Commissioner Ulric sighed. This was going to be a long night, full of boring science reports on drugs that were illegal in Insomnia. He radioed Crowe and Libertus to make sure the officers were in place. They had received an anonymous tip that the lab was going to be attacked tonight. 

"We're right where we're supposed to be, Nyx. I got eyes on Dr. Besithia." The walkie talkie did nothing to mask the officer's displeasure. Libertus didn't like this assignment, the doctor was kind of creepy. 

"And his son?" Commissioner Ulric was more concerned about him. When he had reviewed the files on the head doctor he was surprised to learn of Prompto's existence. The labs and the doctor had been around for a while, and this was the first Commissioner Ulric had heard of a son. 

Apparently the boy... well, teenager, he was fifteen now... was not involved in his father's studies. The doctor kept him out of the public eye, opting to have him privately tutored. Which made his attendance at the event puzzling. Why would the doctor require his son to be there if Prompto had nothing to do with the drugs?

Crowe confirmed the son's location. "He's out here in the back parking lot. He's messing around on his phone... Looks awful nervous though. Keeps looking up and scanning the lot."

"Don't let him out of your sight then. See if you can't work any information out of him." Commissioner Ulric scanned the rooftops. If something was going to happen, then it was only a matter of time before he showed up. 

He thought he saw something swing between two buildings. The commissioner sighed. It really was going to be a long night. 

-o-

-(Come to the downstairs lab. The presentation starts in ten minutes, and I want you out of sight.)

(Okay.)-

Prompto pocketed the phone and started up the steps to the lab with one last glance across the parking lot. Only cars here, and that police officer. She'd been patrolling for a while. 

He didn't understand why his father thought the lab would be safe. The madman had promised that he was coming. Hiding from him in the place he was going to attack was stupid, but Prompto knew better than to question his father. He only hoped that Ardyn would pop in and out, just like he had done when he appeared at the house to threaten Dr. Besithia. 

Prompto shuddered and held his wrist. The Clown Scourge of Insomnia had left a little reminder with him so his father would cooperate. Moving the wristband revealed the healing slash on the back of his wrist. There would certainly be a scar inked onto his skin. 

"Hey, what's up, kid? Shouldn't you be inside with all those fancy scientists? Your dad seems like a big deal, won't he get worried if you're not in there watching him?" Officer Crowe... (Altius, that was her last name!) approached the blond. 

"Oh, uh, I was just going in. But I'm not going to be watching him present. He wants me downstairs." Prompto fidgeted, praying that the jester wouldn't get angrier now that the cops were here. He wondered how much the police knew, because Dr. Besithia hadn't called them. 

"Why?"

"Um, I'm not supposed to say, but-"

The door at the top of the steps opened. 

"Oh dear. And here I thought my reminder would've been enough to ensure that you kept your trap shut. Silly me, guess I'll just have to give you something to chew on so you'll shut up."

Ardyn strolled down the steps towards Prompto and Officer Altius. She drew her walkie talkie to call for backup. Ardyn simply shot her, lazily pulling the gun out of his coat pocket. 

Prompto knelt down, holding her head in his lap as she pushed down on her wounded stomach. "Run, kid..."

Ardyn laughed. "Yes, run, Prommers. I think I have one more bullet, but I had been planning on giving it to your father after I was sure I got everything from him. However, if you really want to see how good my aim is... Go ahead and run."

He had been sauntering down the steps during his deranged speech. He finished his threat, looming over Prompto, gun sliding back into his coat pocket. There was no need for it now. The blond had opted to stay with the officer, frozen and silent. 

If he had tried for the walkie talkie, he would've been shot. 

If he had tried to run, he would've been shot. 

If he had tried yelling for help or even yelling at the man to stay away, he. would've. been. shot. 

Prompto winced as the officer was shoved off of his lap, trying his hardest to block out her coughing. Ardyn dragged him up and pulled his arms behind his back. It turned out the other coat pocket had some rope and cloth in it. 

Prompto watched Officer Altius breathe on the ground as he was carried away on the psychopath's shoulder. His phone buzzed again, and Ardyn took it out of his pocket after placing him in a little red car. 

"Aw, your dad wants to make sure you're back downstairs in your cage, all ready for his next experiment. How sweet." Ardyn patted a freckled cheek, chuckling at the blond's tiny whimpers of denial. He hadn't really expected a proper answer, that was the problem with talking to a gagged captive.

Dr. Besithia definitely wasn't the most loving father, but he didn't use his own son for his experiments. No, Prompto was supposed to study technology and the other assignments his father gave him like a good little son. Disobedience would only bring reprimands and more time locked in his room. 

"Wait here, okay? I'll be back with some goodies, and then I'll tell you all about your new job." Ardyn slammed the door shut, whistling as he moved inside to collect the other prize he came for. 

Prompto didn't want to know what the man had planned. He began tugging at the ropes, praying that the officer was still alive. 

-o-

Nightking shook his head. Nothing on the lab's roof. Time to check out somewhere else. 

A gunshot rang out, and Nightking rushed over to find where it was coming from. 

He peered over the edge of the roof, and saw a bleeding woman two stories below. There was also a blond being tied up and slung over his nemesis' shoulder. 

Nightking internally apologized to the boy as he was carried to the car, it took time to phone an ambulance. He pressed his earset on. 

"Ignis, send medical help right away. I've found Ardyn."

"Don't keep him waiting, you know how violent he gets when he's impatient." Ignis phoned Insomnia Hospital. 

"Well, if he wants me to come quick then he shouldn't leave a mess for me to clean. I'm going to free some poor kid he tied up before confronting him. How long until that ambulance arrives?" 

"Five minutes, the labs aren't too far from the hospital. Told them to check the back. But you already knew all that. Keep me posted." Ignis watched the monitor, the hero's blip flashing on the gps. 

Nightking leapt off the roof, scaling down the building after Ardyn entered. He heard sirens as he landed on the ground, so he left the woman where she was. The officer was half conscious, so she'd be fine. The EMTs were on their way. 

Glancing inside the red car, he saw that the blond was trying to get the ropes off of his wrists. Nightking felt a twinge of sympathy as he pulled out a lockpick from his utility belt. No need to use his scary voice, the blond looked frightened enough.

Prompto tried to twist towards the window when he heard scraping. Oh no. Was Ardyn back already?

No, it was some weirdo in a mask. Prompto didn't think that Ardyn had brought any accomplices, so who was this guy? Oh em gee, what if he was worse than Ardyn?

Prompto tried to wiggle back, panicking even more than before. At least he had known the other evil guy (not that staying with him was good, but at least Ardyn had left him alone to attempt escape). What was this man going to do to him?

"Calm down. Don't you know who I am?" Nightking had tried to reach for him, but Prompto had started trying to yell as he scooted back. 

Hmm, the continued panicking and escape attempt must mean that this kid didn't know about the superhero. Odd. Everyone in Insomnia knew about the caped crimefighter. 

"I'm Nightking, and I'm here to help you, so get back here and let me untie you before Ardyn comes back. Then I'll have to leave you here while I arrest him. Who knows how long that'll take."

Prompto stopped struggling against the superhero who had grabbed his kicking legs. Was he really here to help? He seemed to be joking as he dragged the blond closer???

"There you go, Blondie. I'm going to turn you around so I can reach the ropes. Promise you won't have an anxiety attack on me."

Nightking removed the cloth from around Prompto's mouth first. 

"Is that policewoman okay!?"

The superhero glanced back. The woman was now on a stretcher between two EMTs. "Yeah, she's going to the hospital now."

"Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Nightking." The ropes snapped as he cut through them with a knife from his trusty belt. 

"Uh, okay... Everyone in the lab is in danger! Ardyn's going to steal all of my father's samples and if anyone tries to stop him he'll kill them!" Prompto gave the strange hero the condensed, less scary version of the madman's plan. He had gloated the entire thing after scarring Prompto's wrist. 

"Yeah, he always threatens to kill somebody. He was probably talking the entire time you made rescuing you difficult. He should be ready to start the violence right about now."

Nightking knew his enemy well, and there was an explosion almost as soon as he said that. One of the upper floors now had fire and smoke reaching towards the sky. The superhero ran towards the building, stopping abruptly when he heard Prompto running behind him. "Hey, you're not going in there, Blondie. Stay out here, I'll deal with this."

"My dad is-"

"I said stay here!" Nightking pulled out the scary voice that he usually used to strike fear into criminal hearts. Prompto flinched, but stepped forward. 

"My guns are in the lab, I can help! Just please, don't leave me behind. I'm always left behind..."

Something in the blond's tone reminded Noctis of a scared little boy watching his parents bleed in an alley. 

"Then keep up." His gruff reply spurred them both towards the burning building again. 

-o-

Ardyn was already gone when they reached the first floor conference room. Dr. Besithia was on the floor, pool of blood around him. The other scientists had run away. 

"Dad!?"

Nightking searched the room for evidence as Prompto knelt by his father. 

"He... took it... all. Just... waltzed... and shot... no w-warning."

Nightking cursed. Had Ardyn known he was watching and left the two endangered citizens outside as a diversion? Either way, he was glad he had helped them. The psychopath would have surely returned to his car at some point, and if Nightking had left the blond in there then he would've missed his chance to save him. Nightking was loathe to admit that he still didn't know where Ardyn's lair was. 

"The fire's getting closer. We need to go." 

"Okay, let me just-" Prompto grabbed his pistols from where his father always kept them in his lab coat. Dr. Besithia had insisted he train with the weapons, but never actually let him carry them around. Prompto didn't understand the logic in that. His father was always controlling him, constantly straddling the line between expecting too much and protecting too much. The unhealthy parenting style had led to an anxious son who was good at surviving. 

Pocketing the guns, Prompto tried to lift his wounded father. "Leave me..."

"No, Dad, I-" Prompto gasped as his dying father jabbed him in the leg with a syringe. 

"Get... him out..." 

The doctor slumped to the floor as Prompto's world spun sideways. 

"You've gotta be kidding me." Nightking lifted the drugged blond and leapt out of the window. He shot a grappling hook and the falling pair glided away. 

Nobody saw the doctor pull out a different syringe and use it on himself. 

Three rooftops away, Nightking watched as the fire department rushed towards the conflagration. Commissioner Ulric was shouting commands, and that fat officer was interrogating the scientists who had escaped the building. He adjusted his grip on Prompto and turned away. 

-o-

Noctis sighed. "How is it that this kid is not in any records? The only thing that mentions him is his birth certificate, and that was a pain in the ass to find."

The gillionaire had brought Prompto to the Caelum manor to make sure the teen would be okay. He had analyzed some blood, and the drug was a simple sedative that would wear off soon. He figured he'd ask Prompto some questions when he woke up. 

As he waited for that, Noctis had searched through Insomnia's citizen records all night. The boy had no school or medical records, and he certainly didn't have a permit for the guns he had taken from his father. There was no family tree to trace either, so Noctis had no idea where to return Prompto to when he was done talking to him. 

Ignis took a sip of Ebony as he brushed some hair off of Prompto's face. Swallowing, the butler put the coffee down to adjust the pillows under their guest. "So young... Though, he is older than you were. Insomnia is not kind to children."

"No. It's not." Noctis set his mouth into a line. This boy needed a home, and the Caelum manor was large and empty... and Ignis had experience caring for teenage boys, he had become a pseudo father to his employer...

Prompto stirred. 

"Now, Noctis, remember that this a child who has just been through a rough night. Please be nice."

"I'm always nice."

Prompto noticed the warmth first. It was soft? There were smooth voices bickering, he could feel the playfulness but the words were lost. He tried to remember what had happened as he used all his strength to lift heavy eyelids. 

He took in the surroundings and the panic slowly settled. Which was weird, usually his anxiety was quicker than this, usually his body was quicker than this. Sitting up should not be so hard. 

Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder, gently guiding him back to the pillows. "Don't push yourself. Would you like some water?" 

Prompto watched the spectacled man as he moved to a side table to pour some liquid into a glass. He dared to glance around the room. His wandering eyes landed on Noctis, who was sitting on a chair on the other side of the bed. 

Noctis smirked at the confused boy. "You okay, Blondie?"

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"Whoa, calm down. What's the last thing you remember?" Noctis watched as he tried to figure out the events that had led him to right here and now. 

"There was supposed to be a presentation on those drugs Dad's always working with. I was supposed to hide in one of the labs, but I was outside first and then... Ardyn. He shot someone? I was put into a car, but then a crazy masked guy and I went into a burning building. Oh no. Dad. Is he?"

Hmm. The kid had a pretty decent grip on the night's events, even if he was forgetting some details. Noctis wasn't quite sure how to break the news in a way that wouldn't make the kid cry. 

Ignis handed Prompto the glass of water. He saw Noctis waffling and decided to step in, emotional tact was not in Noctis' vast skill set. "Reports from the fire department say that there were no bodies inside. However, there is one person who is unaccounted for."

"So he's not dead, but no one knows where he is?" Prompto's hands shook, what was going to happen to him now? He didn't have any other family to take him in. 

"What's your name? How old are you?" Ignis saw the lost expression and decided to ground him with simple questions. The butler already knew all the answers, Noctis had shown him the tiny bit of information he had found. 

Prompto answered everything, sipping more of the water. He eventually began talking on his own without questions. "We moved here from Niflheim when I was ten so Dad could get more funding for his research. I stayed at home like he told me, and he would only really take me out to the shooting range. For some reason he wanted me to be good with guns, even though he never let me carry them."

Noctis' and Ignis' eyes widened. No wonder they could only find a birth certificate. The boy had been kept out of school, and since his father was a doctor he never visited another medical professional. 

That also explained why Prompto hadn't known about Nightking. Noctis doubted he had been allowed to keep up with world news. His heart twisted when he realized how caged this poor child must've been. 

That settled it. 

"Prompto. Would you like to stay here?" Noctis held out his hand and gently placed it on the fifteen year old's knee. The boy was tiny, but a little bit of training could turn him into a decent sidekick. 

"Where is here? And... I still don't know your names. Are you sure you want me, I m-mean, I'm nothing, really."

Ignis scoffed. "Prompto, you are not 'nothing'. Who told you that?"

"W-well, it's just that Dad always said I was so helpless without him, that I was too softhearted to follow in his footsteps... That's why I wasn't allowed in his lab, cuz I... I wasn't supposed to care for the animals, they were for his experiments, and, and..."

Damn, now he was crying in front of these men. They surely wouldn't want him now. The thought of being left behind again made him start sobbing, hiccuping as he tried to stop. Dad had always left him alone for so long...

"I-I don't wa-ant to to be a b-bur-den. I'lllll do b-bet-ter... I prom-mise." Prompto had clenched his eyes shut to stop the tears. Unfortunately, not looking at his current surroundings made it easy to forget where he was at the moment. His memory carried him back to the night he had started training with the guns. He had missed most of the targets, and his father looked disappointed again.

Arms around his body and a third hand rubbing his back pulled him from the past. Prompto's eyes flew open to see that the man with black hair was holding him against his body. It felt nice, but why had the man suddenly grabbed him? When he cried he was supposed to go to his room until he shut up. This new physical contact was confusing. 

"Shhh, you're okay now." Noctis realized they still hadn't told him their names. "I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum, and this is my butler, Ignis Scientia. We're in my manor right now, so when you're up to it we can pick out a room for you. You are staying, right?"

Prompto sniffled against Noctis' chest, unsure of how to answer. He wanted to, but surely these men didn't mean forever? Would it be wise to grow comfortable here only to be kicked out once they realized how weak and needy he was? 

Noctis began running his fingers through blond hair, massaging the confused head with kind fingers. Ignis continued rubbing his back. 

It felt so nice... Maybe he should stay here for as long as he was allowed. Maybe they'd do this again if he was good. When he was good his father had always let him watch the chocobo documentary, but this... contact... it was really nice. It was better than watching the cute birds. 

"Can I stay? Please?" 

"Of course. Ignis, what's for breakfast?"

-o-

Prompto had stared at everything with such wonder as Noctis gave him a tour of the manor. Noctis decided to let Prompto choose a bedroom close to his. He had a feeling the boy would suffer nightmares, and he wanted to be there to help. He remembered how hard it was to wake up crying, alone...

Prompto had gained a little bounce in his step as he grew excited. He couldn't believe he was going to be staying in such a fancy house with such nice people. Noctis had answered all his questions without telling him to shut up once. When they had toured the kitchens Ignis had let him try some of the food as he prepared it. 

"This is a amazing! Your cooking really is a class above!"

Ignis smiled. At least someone appreciated his hard work. He had noticed Noctis' grimace when he saw all the vegetables going into the omelettes. 

The older man smiled, he decided it was time to blow this kid's mind. 

Leading Prompto out of the kitchens, Noctis stopped in front of a bust of his father in the library. Lifting the head revealed a switch. 

"Go on, Prompto. Press it."

The bookshelf behind him moved. 

"Whoa! What's down there!? Oh... It's very dark..."

Noctis flipped a switch on the side of the bookshelf next to the secret staircase. Lights outlined the steps. "Better?"

Prompto nodded and followed the gillionaire down. 

The Armiger was a huge underground cavern, and Prompto examined each computer screen and weapon and costume and the Regalia and... 

"What is this place? Why do you have all this?"

Noctis explained how he had become Nightking, the nocturnal defender of Insomnia. 

"You fight crime all by yourself!?"

"Well, Ignis helps from here in the Armiger. And sometimes Shieldman and his sister butt in on some of my missions. But I mostly work alone."

"Who's Shieldman?"

"Another superhero. Gladio and Iris came here from another planet, so they've got special powers. Still doesn't give them the right to just barge in whenever they think I need help though."

Noctis spoke a little more about the other heroes in Insomnia. Prompto was amazed that his father had managed to hide all this from him. The world outside his house, his old house, was huge. 

Noctis pulled Prompto's guns out of the Regalia. He looked Prompto in the eye as he held them out to the blond. 

"Would you like to join me in my fight against crime?"

-o-

"You'll need a name, then." Ignis sighed. He should've known Noctis would ask Prompto to help with the secret part of his life. The butler supposed it was his fault for always nagging that he shouldn't be working alone all the time. 

"Uh... Well your name is Nightking so mine should kind of be like it, right?"

"It doesn't have to if you don't want it to." Noctis watched Prompto's face as he tried to think of a name. Hmm, those bangs of his would get in the way while fighting. Noctis reached out and ran his fingers through the blond locks, lifting a section out of Prompto's eyes. 

That actually looked really nice. A little gel would keep it up. 

"What do you think of Quicksilver?" Ignis suggested a name that played of off his real one. 

"Too mature. I think he needs something... not cuter, but energetic?" With his hair still held up in the air the boy looked like a chocobo chick. Noctis knew what his sidekick name should be. 

"I'm gonna call you Chocobo Butt."

"Hey!" He shook his head and Noctis let the hair fall back into Prompto's eyes. 

Ignis smiled softly at the pouting blond. "Just Chocobo then. Yes, I think that will do."

Prompto looked at the older men. "Yeah, I like chocobos. I'll keep that one!"

Noctis already had an idea for his costume. 

-o-

Commissioner Ulric looked at the young boy nervously standing behind Nightking. He was clad in black tights, black boots with thick white brims, and a black sleeveless top. There was a yellow bandanna tied around one of his biceps, and Prompto played with the edge of his black fingerless gloves. Yellow wristbands, a black domino mask, and a yellow utility belt completed the costume. Twin pistols hung on his hips. 

"Who's the kid?" Commissioner Ulric mentally compared the boy with spiked up hair to the boy he had seen at the labs a few weeks before. It was totally the same kid. 

"This is Chocobo. Why did you call?" Nightking didn't have time to talk about origin stories. 

"The Insomnian Natural History Museum is moving the Tenebraen Moonstone, and-"

The hero cut the commissioner off. "Oracle. Come on, Chocobo. To the Regalia!"


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto mentally ran through his training again. Noctis had given him three weeks before deciding that field experience was better than hypothetical scenarios. 

Prompto had improved his aim immensely in the short period he worked with both Ignis and Noctis. "Remember, Blondie, shoot to incapacitate. Killing is not an option. I'm not entirely happy that you're using guns at all, but we have to work with what you know."

Prompto felt guilty that he used weapons similar to the one that had forced Noctis into this life. Ignis had offered advice when he had expressed his heavy feelings. "Prompto, did you shoot his parents? No, so do not compare yourself to that monster in the alley." Ignis was always so nice to him, and when Noctis was at work Prompto would help the butler with various tasks around the manor. 

Prompto, no, he was Chocobo right now, can't use real names while in costume, snapped back to the present as Noctis, uh, Nightking pointed to the museum. They were two rooftops away, and the older hero was going over the building's floor plans and escape routes.

"Oracle is a thief who's obsessed with stealing moon themed artifacts. The Tenebraen Moonstone that the museum is moving tonight will have definitely caught her eye. This is a perfect first mission for you, she's not a murderer but she's slippery enough that you'll get a taste of the criminal mindset we're fighting."

Chocobo nodded. "Okay. How do I turn on the earset again? What if I need Iggy's help, or I get separated from you, or-"

Noctis grabbed his shoulders with gloved hands. "Even if this goes south somehow, Oracle won't hurt you. She's more interested in the item she wants. I need you to focus."

The masked blond nodded. He had to prove he could do this. He wasn't afraid of being kicked out of Caelum manor anymore, but he still wanted to be helpful. 

Nightking gestured behind Chocobo, gently turning him around. "There. Movement. Let's go."

Chocobo hadn't seen anything, but he trusted the older man. 

They entered the museum through a skylight. The gentle 'tep' of their boots kissing the floor sounded louder than it really was, and both hero and sidekick were hyper aware of everything. 

Prompto supposed his anxiety was useful, every scary squeak of their footsteps and the moaning pipes in the walls assualted his senses as they crept past the museum's exhibits. 

He heard faint clicking. Were those high heels?

Nightking stopped in front of the 'pardon the mess, we're changing exhibits' sign. He put a finger over his lips and pointed. Past the sign, a short hallway led to an empty display case and some shipping crates. One of them was currently being pried open by a beautiful blonde woman in a white catsuit and high heeled boots. 

Her back was to them, and she was focused on her task. 

Nightking and Chocobo took a step, and then another. 

Oracle held up the sparkling moonstone and smiled. "Took your time tonight." She turned around and was surprised to see another male. "Who's this cutie?"

Chocobo blushed. 

"Sidekick. Put it back, Luna."

"Ah, ah, ah. You're breaking the rules, no names while in costume, love."

"You're breaking the law. So I'll use whatever name I want."

Prompto watched them as they... flirted? Were they supposed to do that? Prompto had never flirted before, but when his father had allowed him to watch movies he had found the concept interesting. Was he supposed to try too? Aw man, this crime fighting thing was more complicated than he thought. 

"Uh, you're really pretty. Even though your face has that white mask, but, um, what I can see is pretty."

Nightking and Oracle both looked at him, confused. He immediately knew he had messed up. "Sorry! But, I mean, ah... Can we just have the moonstone back, please?"

Oracle put the precious prize into a compartment on her belt. "He's adorable. Keep him." She turned and ran. 

Nightking threw a smirk at Chocobo before giving chase. The embarrassed teen scrambled to catch up. 

"What was that?" Nightking whipped around a corner. 

"I don't know! I thought we were supposed to catch her, not be really nice, but then you both looked at each other like you really like each other, and I thought I was supposed to be helping!"

Chocobo somehow managed to keep pace despite how fast and breathlessly he was talking. 

They darted out a side exit after the woman. 

"Just... Leave the talking to me for now, okay? Once you see how different criminals operate you'll learn how to respond. Keep observing though, good job noticing her obvious attraction to me." Nightking yelled out the last part as he pulled out a throwing star. He aimed and threw. 

It separated mid air, the pieces connected with a thin wire. 

The projectile wrapped around the thief's ankles, halting her progress through the grassy family area behind the museum. She yelped as she landed on her elbows. 

"Attraction to you? The jerk who just got grass stains all over my catsuit?" She immediately began trying to detangle the wire. 

She took too long, and Nightking grabbed her before she could dart away. 

Time for plan b, since running didn't work. 

Chocobo looked away, redder than before as Oracle kissed the hero holding her. 

Nightking deepened the kiss and worked the moonstone out of her belt. One arm still wrapped around the thief's waist and lips still locked, he held out the artifact for his sidekick to take. 

Chocobo dared to peek and saw the outstretched arm. He took the moonstone and put it into his utility belt. He resumed awkwardly avoiding watching the adults. 

"Mmm, you still never told me where this boy came from." Oracle pulled back. Maybe if she left the stone with them she could talk her way out of going to jail. 

"None of your business. Just know that there's another person fighting to keep Insomnia safe."

She laughed, the sudden volume startled Chocobo and he turned back to face the older two. "Insomnia? Safe? With psychopaths like Ardyn running around?"

Nightking just let her go. She kissed his cheek before moving to stand in front of the innocent sidekick. 

"I like you, so I'll let you keep the stone, little boy. A word of advice... No other criminal in this city is as nice as I am, so think long and hard about whether or not you want to keep following this path." 

She leaned closer and lightly kissed his forehead, fingers caressing his chin. His eyes widened behind the mask, and she smirked as his cheeks grew pink. 

"Definitely keep him. He's got freckles."

They watched her run off and scale a building before she vanished from sight. 

"Come. Let's return the moonstone and go home. I think Ignis put cookies in the oven before we left. They've been on my mind all night."

-o-

Noctis finally lay down after they returned to the manor. Hot water, soap, and cookies had a certain type of magic. He felt really relaxed. His good mood had absolutely nothing to do the awesome kiss he had enjoyed. Nope. Nothing to do with it at all. 

He pulled out his phone and opened an app. It was connected to the cameras he had placed in various locations around the house. This particular project of his had been born of both laziness and paranoia. He could 'patrol' his own house without getting up from bed. 

His eyes began drooping as he flicked through the camera feeds. There was a cat outside, Ignis was polishing his glasses in his room (did the man ever sleep?), the Armiger lights had been left on, Prompto was in bed-

Wait. 

Was the kid shaking or was the picture just coming in blurry?

Noctis got up. The boy's nightmares had grown less frequent these past couple weeks, but he still felt he needed to help when they occurred. The first night was still the worst. 

Prompto had woken up screaming, dream Ardyn had been chasing him through fire. Noctis had hugged him again and he had cried himself back to sleep in the older man's arms. 

Noctis entered the room, Prompto was definitely fighting another nightmare. He was whining, and his fingers were twitching. 

"Shhh, Prompto. You're okay. It's just a bad dream. You're safe now." Noctis sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the boy's back and speaking soothingly. He reached over to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. 

Prompto opened his eyes, still whimpering something. Sitting up, he saw that he wasn't at the shooting range missing every single target as his dad's frown set further. Prompto looked at Noctis, remembering that he was in the Caelum manor now. 

Neither Ignis nor Noctis had frowned when he first started training with them. In fact, they had encouraged him and then smiled a lot as he improved. 

"Noct? I'm sorry I woke you, I keep having-"

Noctis pulled him into a hug. Prompto melted into the touch, hugs were amazing and he loved every time he got one. 

"It's okay. You're actually doing better than I did. I would keep Ignis up for hours, just crying. The first couple of months were really hard. It slowly got easier to sleep, though." Noctis had told him about his parents before, and Prompto could easily picture Ignis soothing a little boy with black hair. 

"C-Can you stay with me? I think I could go back to sleep if you're here, I won't forget I'm safe. It's just, you're so nice to me. Dad never helped me like this."

Noctis nodded. "Move over, and I'll turn off the lamp." He figured he'd just sleep in here, by the time he made it back to his room it would be time to get up. 

Noctis wrapped his arms around the boy again. Prompto snuggled closer under the blanket and listened to the other male's breathing. He had never shared a bed before, whenever he had nightmares before he had to deal with them himself. Dr. Besithia was always at the lab, but he wouldn't have comforted his son anyway. Such emotional displays were a frivolous waste of energy and time. 

Prompto heard the change in his breathing when Noctis fell asleep. He tried to match the slow breaths, and this helped him into a calm sleep. 

=========================

The butler entered Prompto's room with a tray of food and simply raised an eyebrow when he saw Noctis protectively wrapped around the boy. 

He woke up the businessman. "You should hurry, Noctis. Your ten o'clock meeting today is not one you can blow off."

Caelum Enterprises wouldn't manage itself, much to Noctis' chagrin. He carefully separated from the sleeping teen. 

"Ignis, take him somewhere nice today. He did a good job last night with Oracle, and I think if he starts having actual fun here it will help slow the nightmares." Noctis snatched a strawberry from the breakfast tray before moving around Ignis to leave the room. 

Ignis set the tray next to the lamp and followed Noctis out. Prompto could stay in bed then, if he had lost sleep battling nightmares. 

"I need to get him fitted for a suit for tonight's charity event. Will that qualify as a fun outing?"

"Fun for you, maybe. Ignis, he's fifteen. There's got to be something you can think of that he'll like. You've spent time with him, didn't you just tell me the other day he was like your peppy shadow?"

Ignis smiled fondly. Prompto, not knowing what else to do with himself, had taken to following the butler and assisting in the care of the manor. His enthusiasm and curiosity made for pleasant company as Ignis worked to keep everything functioning. The butler found he enjoyed teaching Prompto various things, though it was a little saddening to see how naive the teenager was. 

There was so much he hadn't been exposed to. 

However, Prompto proved to be a fast learner. The blond was very clever. 

"I'll ask him if he'd like me stop anywhere while we're out." Ignis doubted Prompto would have an answer, he had told them about his strict and neglectful home life. 

"Ugh, I'm off to go be bored at these stupid meetings... Specs, take me with you guys. I'll have Monica reschedule."

"Your secretary is going to quit if you keep forcing her to rearrange your schedule."

Noctis left without even getting to talk to Prompto. He felt a little guilty about it as he rode the elevator up to his office. 

He opened the door to find two reporters waiting. 

"Ugh. Who let you in?"

Gladio stood up from one of the chairs in front of Noctis' desk. "Hello to you too. Listen, we've got a tip for you. Little birdies are whispering that some more Crystal Shards have been discovered, and that Aldercapt is moving them into the city. Shieldman and Shieldgirl kind of need Nightking's help on this case."

The superpowered siblings couldn't touch the pieces of their home planet. Noctis sighed. If Aldercapt distributed the Crystal Shards to the criminals then Insomnia would lose two protectors. He couldn't let that happen. 

"Not tonight. I've got a thing already."

Iris stood up. "We know, we've been assigned to report on it. I can't wait till you see my dress!"

"Alright. Please get out now, I've got reports to review before a meeting." Noctis didn't want to comment and give Iris the impression that he cared. She was seventeen, too young to be pursuing him. He wished her brother wouldn't bring her every time he felt the need to bother him. 

Gladio led Iris out of the office. Noctis got to work. 

-o-

Prompto watched as they made their way through traffic, passing storefronts and pedestrians slowly. 

"Iggy? How many people are coming to this party thing?"

"The charity event tonight will be smaller than usual, only two hundred or so." Ignis lowered the radio of his personal car. 

"Only two hundred!? That's a lot! And you said you have to cook for everybody!?"

Ignis chuckled at Prompto's incredulous exclamation. "No, I said I needed to prepare the recipes I want the caterers to use. We'll drop those off before we get your suit."

"Oh. Iggy, why didn't we get a suit last time we went clothes shopping? Not that I'm complaining! I like going places with you and it was fun patrolling last night. I've never been outside twice in a row like this, it's super cool!"

Ignis felt a little wave of nausea. 

The manor had everything except Prompto sized outfits. They remedied that quickly when he had first arrived. Ignis tried to recall the next time Prompto had left the manor. 

Only two other times came to mind. Ignis had brought him along when he had needed more Galdin sea salt last week. And... Noctis had taken him to his office the first week to drop off some papers. 

The rest of the three weeks had been spent training Prompto and helping him explore the manor. It was quite large, and Prompto had gotten lost when he tried to find a bathroom on the third night. He had somehow managed to stumble past Ignis' room. The butler had helped him back to his own room after he had finally found a toilet. 

So, this was technically his fifth? outing since arriving. Ignis wasn't sure he wanted to count patrolling as an outing, it was work, not fun. Prompto never asked to be driven anywhere the way Noctis had when he was a teenager, so it was easy to forget that he hadn't left the house in a while. 

"Did your father really not take you anywhere?" Ignis swallowed a lump, he already knew the answer. 

Prompto looked at the butler to see why his voice had gotten so low. "Ignis, what's wrong?"

"Prompto, is there anything you've always wanted to do?" They had a lot of time to kill after picking up the suit. Ignis had been planning on rushing back to the manor to triple check everything for the charity event, but he'd have to trust he'd gotten it all right during his second run through. 

There were more important matters to attend to. 

"Uh..." Prompto tried to think of something. He hadn't ever really thought about what he wanted before, his father had always told him what he should be doing. But he wanted to give Ignis an answer, he sounded really worried. 

"I guess... There was this pretty park we'd drive past on the way to the shooting range. I always thought that it might be nice to walk through one day."

"Do you remember the address of the range?" Ignis knew the answer to that too. 

"Um, the building was made of brick... the address was... I don't think I ever saw the street sign that tells you. We'd always park and go in through in the back." 

"Well then, would you like to visit my favorite spot with me when we've completed our errands?"

"Okay. What's your favorite spot?" Prompto moved hair out of his eyes. It had been handy having it gelled up and out of the way. Noctis had told him that the distinctive hairstyle was only to be used when in costume though. It was too recognizable to wear while he was dressed as a civilian. 

Ignis was going to leave the location as a surprise, but then he realized that Prompto was probably used to not knowing what was coming next. Something else to remedy...

"There's a pond not far from here, I love to sit under the tree that's right next to it. I used to take Noctis there after he lost his parents. It's quiet, despite being in the heart of the city."

"That sounds like a place from a storybook. A calm place where nothing bad happens... I'm glad you want to show me, Iggy."

Ignis parked in front of the caterer's main office. "Would you like to come inside with me?"

"Yeah! Which recipes did you pick?"

-o-

The suit fitting hadn't been so bad. Prompto had stayed very still and the lady didn't poke him with a pin once. Ignis had picked out a nice red plaid tie. The event wasn't formal enough to require a bow tie, but Ignis picked up a black one anyway. There would be more events in the future. 

After lunch they returned to retrieve the suit. Ignis was quite pleased with it. 

Prompto gasped when he stepped out of the car. They had finally arrived at the promised pond. "It's really pretty." He reached into his pocket to pull out the phone Noctis had bought him. 

Ardyn still had his old one. 

Prompto opened the camera app and began photographing everything. He wanted to remember all this later. Ignis watched as he tried to zoom in on a squirrel. Hmm, he really should be using a proper camera for that... They had time for one more stop. 

Prompto finally sat down after a half hour of snapping pics. Ignis had been roped into posing for some of them. "I like this pond, Iggy. Thanks again for bringing me here. I can't wait to show Noct!"

Ignis smirked. When had the boy started shortening Noctis' name? The twenty five year old hadn't been called by his childhood nickname in a long time. 

"Come, Prompto. We have one last errand before we need to go back. I really would like to check over everything one last time."

He parked behind Insomnia Tech. This was something that would be okay to keep a surprise. 

"Prompto, I'll be right back. Please wait here." Ignis flipped on the radio so he wouldn't be left in silence. 

The blond nodded. Waiting was easy, he had lots of practice. 

Fifteen minutes later, the butler returned with a box. He put it in the car with the suit and drove them home. 

-o-

Noctis looked at the teenager. "Looks good, Prom." The suit fit his thin frame nicely. His dress shoes were a little too big, but not enough to look doofy. 

Ignis gave Prompto the box. He had texted Noctis his plan and his employer had asked him to wait. Noctis wanted to see Prompto's reaction to the gift. 

"What's this?"

"Open it. I think you'll enjoy using it." 

"Oh, a camera! Thank you!" Prompto turned it on, holding up the device to take a photo of Noctis. "Nice shot."

The blond shuffled over to hug Ignis, unsure if he was allowed to initiate the contact. "Thank you."

Ignis hugged back. "Let's head downstairs, the guests should be arriving soon."

The Caelum manor had a large ballroom, and as the night carried on it filled with people. 

"Welcome to the Semiannual Insomnian Literacy Awareness Event. Helping children learn how to read is-"

Noctis addressed the crowd, and Prompto wanted to listen, but there were so many distractions. So many people. So many whispered conversations. 

It was suffocating. 

He should've stayed next to Noctis instead of wandering down to take some candid shots with his new camera. He began searching for Ignis, but even his easily identifiable hair was hard to pick out amidst everyone listening to Noctis. Prompto felt a hand on his elbow and turned around to see who had touched him. 

A beautiful blonde woman in a white dress smiled at him. 

"!" Prompto was about to open his mouth to say something, but she gently put one finger on his lips. 

"No names while in costume, no animosity while out of costume."

"How did you know it was me, my hair isn't-" 

She giggled, cutting him off. "A cute young blond appears around Insomnia's dark protector. And now business tycoon Noctis Lucis Caelum just happens to have a similar teenager in his house? I've never seen you at these events before, and I attend most of them. Noctis is always so tense after these things, and I just so happen to know some relaxation methods..."

Prompto remembered the kiss his mentor had shared with the thief. 

"Um, so wait. You guys are nice to each other as civilians, but you're sort of enemies at night?" As he spoke Luna pulled him to a less crowded area of the ballroom. She had seen him looking around before, like some sort of lost puppy. She simply had to help him.

"It's not that simple, but yes. He has this ridiculous notion that I'll give up my hobby if he asks enough." 

"Hobby?" 

Luna moved aside so a guest could pass and then answered. "My day job is in politics. Boring speeches, organizing events, blah blah blah. Honestly, if you had to do my job all day you'd turn to crime as well."

Prompto laughed. He couldn't picture himself as a criminal. 

Luna grabbed his arm and moved him out of the path of a man who wasn't paying attention. He had been too busy jotting something down on a notepad. 

"Gladdy! Watch out, you almost crushed this kid!" A girl with short brown hair turned to Prompto and Luna. "Sorry about that."

'Gladdy' and the girl rushed off, disappearing into the crowd. 

"Wow, everyone's here tonight." Luna figured she'd need to explain when she saw Prompto's perplexed expression. "Those two are Shieldman and Shieldgirl. Has Noctis introduced you to them yet?"

"No, he just told me about them. Wait, how come you know who everyone is? Noctis said our civilian identities were supposed to be secret."

"I don't know who everyone is, love. I only know some heroes' real names." Luna saw the butler moving through the crowd, scanning as he maneuvered past people. "Specs is looking for you."

"Oh! Luna, I still haven't told you my name. I'm Prompto."

"Well, Prompto, I rather enjoyed speaking with such a smart young man. I look forward to crossing paths with you again, either as friends or 'enemies'." She kissed his cheek as Ignis spotted them. 

"Miss Fleuret. I trust you've been keeping out of trouble?" Ignis wasn't sure how to feel about the woman. She was a thief, which he didn't like, but Noctis was always a bit happier after stopping her. He was grateful to her for that, at least. 

"You know me, Ignis. You need to keep a better eye on Prompto, that oaf almost stepped on him while you weren't looking."

Prompto had been awkwardly hovering between the two adults when Ignis had finally made it over to them. He moved closer to the butler after Luna lightly pushed on his lower back. "Goodbye, love. Keep him safe, Specs."

"Bye, Luna." Prompto leaned against Ignis as she walked back into the sea of guests. "Iggy?"

"Yes?"

"She's prettier without the mask blocking her face."

"If only she'd realize that..."

-o-

Noctis finally reunited with them after most of the guests left. He had already snuck off and returned, and he had a tiny smirk. Luna had 'chatted' with him as well. 

"Prompto, sorry I didn't get to really talk to you today. Are you up for some sparring after everyone else leaves?"

"Oh okay." Prompto nodded, yawning. 

Ignis shook his head. "It's well past midnight. Sparring can wait until he's gotten some sleep."

"I can still-" Another yawn. "Train."

"You know what, Blondie? We'll do that tomorrow. Go ahead and get ready for bed, I don't think I'll be up much longer either." Noctis knew Prompto still wasn't used to such long days.

A few hours later, Noctis sat in front of the monitor in the Armiger. He was looking for any mention of the Crystal Shards in the news. Nothing yet, Aldercapt must've just started moving them. The press didn't know about it yet. 

As he waited for a webpage to load, Noctis opened the phone to look through the manor. Flicking through the camera feeds, he checked on Prompto first. 

He wasn't in his room. 

Okay, maybe he was with Ignis. Or maybe he needed the bathroom. Noctis scrolled through the rooms. No need to panic yet. He knew the blond wouldn't have left the manor, Prompto didn't seem to realize that he was allowed outside without permission. 

Nope, Ignis was just laying down now, alone in his room. Noctis suddenly realized where Prompto was. He scrolled back to the feed that showed his own bedroom. 

There he was, on Noctis' bed. 

Fast asleep. 

Prompto's legs hung off the bed, it looked like he had fallen asleep sitting on the edge. Noctis felt guilty, the boy had probably been looking for him before deciding to just wait on the bed. He turned off the computer and pocketed his phone. He'd call Gladio tomorrow night to compare notes. Right now, he wanted to go to sleep. 

He entered his bedroom silently and changed into pajamas. Slowly, carefully, he lifted all of Prompto onto the bed, tucking the blankets over him once he was situated. Noctis lay down next to Prompto, only letting their backs touch. The snoozing sidekick turned, latching onto the new warmth. 

"Hmn..." Prompto nuzzled his back, and Noctis sighed. He was so affectionate and kind despite his lonely childhood. Noctis didn't understand how anyone could mistreat the sweet boy that had quickly become family to him and Ignis. The gillionaire recalled how even Luna had seemed to have a soft spot for him. She had told him about her conversation with Prompto. 

Noctis drifted off to sleep while planning some new training exercises for tomorrow. Something with the guns, Prompto's aim was almost perfect now...

-o-

"And you promise I'll get a nice big share of those Crystal Shards?"

"Of course, Ardyn, after you deliver the drugs I asked for. Did you ever collect that doctor's son?" Aldercapt switched the phone to the other ear and looked out the window of his skyscraping office. 

"No, I had him but then that idiotic superhero interfered." Ardyn sighed dramatically. "Don't worry though, I'll get what I want. It will just take longer than I expected."

"What's so special about this boy, anyway?"

"The kid's father made sure he was very obedient. Perfect material for an apprentice, don't you think? Nightking must've seen his potential as well. I saw them chasing after that sticky fingered little witch while I was running an errand." Ardyn lamented his loss. "And his father had him all ready for pickup, too...."

Aldercapt was confused. "He was willing to give you his son?"

"He was willing to not be murdered. I shot him though. It was quite fun."

"You're sick. That's why I enjoy working with you. Anyway, I have to go now Ardyn. We'll chat more another time."


	3. Chapter 3

"Riddle me this, Freckles. What's small and cute and easy to hold, never too hot, never too cold?"

Chocobo stared up at the man holding his chin. He gave another yank at the ropes keeping him against the column of the warehouse. "Mmmph!"

"Ah, that's not a proper guess. Nightking didn't teach you any of my riddles? They're easy enough to solve, provided you have the clues..." Brainteaser let go of his captive's face to hold up the bag of jewelry he had also stolen away. 

He dangled a ruby and diamond necklace in front of Chocobo. "Get it? The fire and ice are balanced here, and it's quite easy to carry. Too bad this has nothing to do with the moon. My sister won't properly appreciate jewelry that lacks that lunar charm."

"Mm?" No way this platinum haired kook was related to the beautiful thief. Chocobo scanned the man's face again, but couldn't see any family resemblance. 

"What, something on my face? Oh, are you trying to compare my face to my sister's? I'm not surprised you've met her, I keep telling her that stupid crush on Nightking is going to get her arrested. But what do I know, right?"

Brainteaser put the necklace around the teen's neck. "Tell you what, I'm getting bored waiting for your ride, so I'm just going to go. I can try to kill him another time. You, hmm, nah, I'll leave you alive. You're a good listener, and I had fun tying you up. Who knows, maybe I can use you to catch him next time? Goodbye."

The Count of Conundrums adjusted the gag one last time before picking up the jewelry bag and turning away from Chocobo. 

He made it three steps. 

Both villain and sidekick looked up when they heard the crash of glass. Nightking landed amongst the broken window pieces, rolling to break his fall. 

"Oh! I don't have to wait after all!" Brainteaser picked up one of the boy's guns that he had taken. The other lay on the crate a few feet from its owner, gleaming in the dim warehouse lighting. 

"Sorry I took so long, Chocobo. That hit to the head had me out longer than it should have." Nightking ignored the pain from where the store's desk phone had been smashed over his skull. He leapt down to the lower level where Brainteaser was waiting. 

The villain fired. Nightking dodged and went to throw a metal star, but he caught himself last second. Ravus was still right in front of Prompto, and if he dodged then the star would hit the bound boy. 

Brainteaser noticed his hesitation and began laughing. He backed up so he was standing directly in front of the sidekick, and fired at Nightking again. 

The hero rolled out of the way, trying to formulate a new plan. 

Chocobo tested the ropes circling his torso again. They were tight enough. He lifted both legs and kicked, hard, at the man firing at Noctis. Luna's brother stumbled forward and that was all the time Nightking needed. 

He threw the star while Brainteaser was standing back up. "Nice job kicking his ass! Literally!"

The metal star separated and wrapped around the villain. Nightking strode forward and snatched the gun before Ravus could reorient himself. 

The hero pulled out a tiny spray bottle from his utility belt and spritzed the villain's face. The knockout drug worked quickly. Ignis had improved the formula. 

Brainteaser incapacitated, Nightking moved to untie Chocobo. "So this one went a little downhill, but you brought it back up with that bit of quick thinking. Pretty good for your second patrol."

"Mmm." Noctis finally got the knotted cloth undone. "But I let him capture me... He said he wouldn't kill you if I stopped fighting."

"And that saved my life. So thanks. You did good, kid."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you." He paused. "...Why'd he kidnap me to lure you here if he already had you vulnerable?" Prompto was glad that the man hadn't just killed Noctis right then and there, but the villain's plan didn't make any sense. 

"Because if he kills me, then his twisted game ends. He counts each near victory as a fun... thing. The criminal mind is a sick place. Come on, let's get him to jail and you to bed. Ignis wants to take you grocery shopping tomorrow."

"Okay." Ever since the the suit fitting a month ago Ignis had made sure to drag Prompto out of the manor at least three times a week. There was one day where they had flitted from store to store, Ignis simply trying to expose Prompto to more places and get him used to being around more people. After he had found the boy at the charity event Prompto had clung to his side, avoiding knocking into the other guests. 

Chocobo picked up his pistols and followed Nightking to the Regalia. The hero chucked the criminal in the back unceremoniously. He turned to the teenager. 

"So, your aim was spot on when I asked you to shoot the lights in the store. Let's see more of that now before we go." He pointed at a lamppost in front of the warehouse. 

Chocobo quickly disposed of the light that had been flickering eerily. "Ya like that?"

Nightking smiled proudly. Tiny seeds of confidence had finally started sprouting. Every time Prompto was praised, he immediately sought to earn more. This had been building his self esteem, and some of the timidness was being replaced. He was a lot more comfortable around the manor, and Noctis had increased his training's difficulty. He had decided it was time for Chocobo to join another patrol. 

Which brought them to tonight. While he was pissed he hadn't made any progress locating the Crystal Shards, he was pleased with how much his sidekick had grown. Baby steps. 

-o-

"And he leapt out from behind the display case, Iggy! I almost screamed. But I didn't. Then he smacked Noct with the phone and I panicked. He tackled me and told me to keep still or he'd kill Noct. Then he told me weird riddles all the way to the warehouse."

"Sounds like quite the predicament. What did you do next?" Ignis added another prepackaged Zu tender to the grocery cart. 

"Well, mostly just tried to get out of the ropes. But when Noct showed up I kicked the weirdo and Noct used that spray thing. What's in it again?" Prompto crossed items off the list as they were put into the cart. 

"Behemoth spit and tonberry tears." 

"No way, you're joking right?"

"Dead serious. I could show you how I make it, if you want." Ignis was as good at crafting poisons as he was at cooking. Prompto hoped he never accidentally mixed up the recipes. 

"Oh, these Caem carrots are on sale. Do we need any?" The blond held up the orange produce. 

Ignis shook his head. "Noctis won't eat those. I've tried hiding them in the food, but he just knows as soon as he tastes it. It's uncanny."

List completely crossed off and cart filled, they headed to the register. 

Ignis saw it first and moved to block Prompto's view, but he didn't see that there was another one on the other side of the aisle between cashiers. 

Prompto picked up the tabloid magazine from the display. "Wha? 'Gillionaire has Underaged Lover!' But, I'm not???"

A photo of Noctis ruffling Prompto's hair as they walked out of Caelum Enterprises stared up at the befuddled boy. He remembered that day, Noctis had brought him along to show him the new computers the company was installing. It had been fun, they had gone to eat glowing barrelfish sushi afterwards. 

"Iggy, I'm not 'being corrupted' or 'trapped in the manor'. Why would people say all this?" Tears were beginning to sting his eyes. How could people think that Noctis was taking advantage of him? Noctis had given him a home, a job fighting criminals (not that anybody knew that, it was secret!), and a better life. He had never felt more loved. In fact, he was starting to forget all the lonely years with his father. 

Ignis put a hand on his shoulder. No, this situation needed a stronger show of support. Ignis pulled him into a hug in the middle of the store, eyes daring anyone who saw to comment. "People will gossip about people they're jealous of. Noctis is a very influential man in this city, and there are a lot of people jealous of him." 

Ignis felt a little foolish, repeating himself, but what other reason was there? 

He let go and gently removed the stupid magazine from Prompto's hands. "Let's pay for the food and go home. I think a cup of coffee will help us forget all about this nonsense."

Prompto sniffled and smiled. "You and your Ebony."

"You and that camera." Ignis had often found the lens staring at him or Noctis when Prompto thought they weren't paying attention. 

Prompto helped put all the groceries away and Ignis made them some coffee. 

They sat and talked, forgetting all about the irritating rumor mill. 

-o-

Noctis slammed his hands against the keyboard. Why was there no mention of these dumb planet pieces yet? Every criminal he interrogated knew nothing, every paper he checked was silent. 

Aldercapt must have help. 

There was only one person who was powerful enough to control everything from the shadows. 

Noctis finally called Gladio. He had been putting it off, hoping he could do this without the older man's help. 

"Have you found anything else?"

"Must you always jump right into business? Never a 'hello' or 'how's life'."

"Just answer the question, Gladio."

"Not sure if this is related, but the port has been seeing a lot of action lately. I was thinking about checking it out but Iris has been busy with school and I've been swamped at work."

"Don't go there without help. You can't touch the damn cargo."

"You volunteering?"

Noctis sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Am I finally gonna get to meet this mythical sidekick?"

"Who blabbed?"

"Nobody blabbed. Haven't you seen that trashy tabloid? The Chatty Cactuar? There's a whole bunch of pictures of you and some kid, and I know Ignis has been bugging you about your lone man act. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"You know what, I think I will bring him. He's ready."

"Alright. I'm free on Thursday."

"Nine o'clock, south side. Don't be late."

He hung up. Time to find the magazine Gladio mentioned. As he was reading the article online Ignis came up behind him. 

"Ah. I was just coming to discuss this with you. Prompto caught sight of it in the store earlier."

Noctis said several creative expletives. "What kind of sicko would think I'm sleeping with a fifteen year old? Not only that, but I'm in the process of filing for legal guardianship. I don't want him to have to constantly fight off these accusations once he's my ward."

"There will always be rumors. What matters is that you don't distance yourself in an effort to protect him. He's still so... fragile."

"No, Ignis. He's not, not anymore. He's made considerable progress. Yes, he's not as emotionally mature as other teenagers, but when you think of how much neglect he suffered... He's pretty damn strong. Especially since it's only been what, almost two months since he arrived?"

Ignis nodded. "I suppose you're right. The nightmares have slowed?" 

"They're on and off, but he's spending less time crying after." Noctis sighed. "Come out from behind there, Prompto."

Ignis turned to see the blond peek out from behind one of the costume displays by the stairs. 

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see if I could practice flipping again! I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I-"

"How much did you hear?" Ignis hoped he hadn't heard his 'fragile' comment. The butler didn't want Prompto to think that he thought poorly of him. That was not the case at all. He just worried a lot. It was kind of his job. 

"The first thing I heard was that I'm strong?" He said it with hesitation, voice cracking. 

"Yeah, you are. Come here." Noctis pointed at the screen where the article glowered down at him. Prompto shuffled over, not sure of what the older man was going to say. 

"Don't let this steaming pile of chocobo turds bother you, okay? You and I both know we're not doing anything wrong." Noctis stood up to hug his young friend. "Now, on to important matters. I just spoke with Gladio, and I think it's time for your third patrol."

-o-

Water lapped against the boats that were being unloaded. The crates were large, and Nightking calculated how big the pieces of Shieldman's home planet must be. 

Shieldgirl poked Chocobo's bicep. "Wow, I see the start of some muscle coming in!"

Ever since they all joined up, the girl had been trying to get the youngest member to say something. He had let his partner do all the talking. It kind of made the introduction awkward, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to be his friend. 

Nightking glared at her. "Remember you have super strength, I don't need you accidentally hurting him."

Shieldman clapped the black-clad hero on the back. "Nothing's happened and you're already so tense."

"Super strength, Gladio. Just talked about it." Nightking pulled out some binoculars and began scanning the deck of the boat furthest from them. 

"So, Chocobo, was it? What made you want to fight crime with this stick in the mud?"

Prompto looked up at the huge man addressing him. He was taller than Ignis, and the butler was pretty tall...

Chocobo squeaked out an answer. "He saved me from Ardyn and gave me a home. Uh, so, you're from another planet? You look human, though."

Shieldgirl giggled. "Yeah, our dad was a scientist who sent us here because our home planet was dying. Papa Cor found us and raised us, and now we fight crime in the big city!" She did a goofy pose, trying to show the nervous kid that she was friendly. 

Nightking cut in, trying to distract Prompto before he told them that his dad had been a scientist too. He didn't want the boy's nightmares to grow stronger again because he remembered something from his past. "Chocobo, what do you do if your guns are taken?"

The sidekick snapped to attention, eager to prove that he had listened to his mentor. "Secure a safe position and scan for replacement weapons. Incapacitate the threat, and absolutely no killing!"

"Good."

Chocobo beamed when he saw Noctis' tiny smirk. He had answered correctly. 

"Wow, trained better than a puppy."

"Gladdy, don't say that! You're so mean!" Iris wrapped her arms around the little sidekick, mindful of the super strength Nightking was so worried about. 

Chocobo relaxed into the hug, forgetting to be upset about being called a puppy. 

Nightking commented for him though. "Just because I require discipline of the mind and body, unlike some people, doesn't mean you can- There! Ardyn..."

The other three looked to where he was pointing. The monster was strolling up to the gathering of crates that had already been unloaded. They all crouched lower on the roof of the shipyard's main office. 

Ardyn called over one of the workers who had been overseeing the delivery. Shieldman focused, and used his super hearing to quietly repeat the conversation. Shieldgirl also listened, but let her big brother narrate. 

"Dino, Dino, Dino. I was told there were two tons of this stuff. So can you please explain to me, in great detail, why I've only received a quarter of the payload within the past month?" 

Ardyn had grabbed the man by the collar during his questioning. The worker stammered out an explanation. 

"Boss said he had to move it in tiny increments! He's tryin' ta hide it from those pesky superheroes. If they find out, he'll end up in a lotta hot water!"

"If I don't get what I want, then he'll end up in hotter water. Now, when is the rest going to get here?"

"I don't know, I swear! I just unload the stuff, I don't know where it comes from!"

Ardyn began reaching for his pocket. 

Nightking stood up. Time to interfere before that worker was killed. "Chocobo, shoot the crate closest to Ardyn." He leapt off of the building, firing a grappling hook. 

As his partner swung towards danger Chocobo shot the shipping crate directly behind Ardyn. The bullet whizzed a foot above the man's head. 

He looked up and saw Nightking approaching. Not far behind him were those superpowered siblings. Ardyn dropped Dino and turned towards the heroes. 

"I was wondering when you'd stumble upon my pet project. Oh, but where's Prommers? I was hoping you'd return him to me. It's not nice to take other people's toys, you know."

Nightking immediately began attacking when he was in range. Punch after punch flew at the man, who simply blocked and dodged. "Shieldman!"

Nightking backflipped to allow the other hero to attack. Ardyn cursed and drew his gun. Fending the larger crimefighter off was a bit trickier. He fired at Shieldman's eyes. 

"Gah!" The lead balls distracted him, and Ardyn used the opportunity to run behind the crates. 

Shieldgirl, who had been busy getting Dino to safety, flew back over where the villain was trying to hide. "Down here!" She pointed at Ardyn. Noticing that the alerted heroes were rushing over, she lowered herself in front of the madman. "You're trapped now!"

"Am I?" He pulled out Crystal Shard from one of his pockets. Shieldgirl's eyes widened. "Here, are you homesick?" Ardyn chucked the rock at her as she flew back up. 

It hit her leg, and she fell. 

Luckily, her brother swooped in and grabbed her off of the ground, careful to avoid the piece of their home planet. He flew them back to where they had been watching the villain threaten Dino. 

The blond sidekick wasn't there. 

Shieldman prayed the kid wouldn't get hurt, with the Crystal Shards exposed it was up to the humans to stop Ardyn. He looked over the edge, but didn't see any sign of Chocobo. Gladio turned back to his sister and checked her leg. 

Nightking crept around the corner of the crate. He had seen Shieldman flying off, so he figured Ardyn had pulled out the big guns. The hero threw a metal star at the back of Ardyn's head as he walked back into the open. 

The villain ducked, whipped around, and fired at where the star had come from. He missed, Nightking had already moved. "Where are you~?"

Nightking popped out a few feet to the psycho's left. As he rolled more stars flew from his hands. Ardyn dodged them all. He lifted the gun, aiming at the exposed Nightking. 

A gunshot rang out. 

A man collapsed to the floor. 

Nightking turned to see where Chocobo had fired from. He was standing on the boat, pistol still held up. He lowered it and ran down the plank. 

"When did you get over there?"

"I grappled down after you started punching Ardyn." Chocobo hugged Nightking. "I was so scared I'd miss, my hands wouldn't stop shaking."

Separating, the duo turned when they heard laughter. 

"Oh, I knew you were worth stealing! That was a very good shot. Tell me, did it feel nice? Shooting me? I think we're even now, your wrist and my leg..." Ardyn sat up as best he could. "But I wonder... Why didn't you aim higher? Were you afraid you wouldn't have hit me at all?"

Prompto shakily aimed the gun at Ardyn as he crawled closer. "I'm n-not a killer like you!" 

"What a shame, you could stop me right now. It would prevent all my future crimes. . ."

"You're sick! I'll never take a life!" 

Nightking had had enough. He strode over and grabbed Ardyn's collar, kicking his dropped weapon away. "Your dumb mind games are over." He reared his arm back and swung. 

-o-

"Is Iris going to be okay, Noct?"

Prompto pulled the blanket tighter around himself and folded his legs up onto the couch. It was now one o'clock, and he was very tired, but he was waiting for word on the girl's condition. 

Gladio had rushed her home after Noctis assured him that they could get Ardyn to the police station without his help. Commissioner Ulric had taken care of the arrest, and made sure the criminal received medical attention. Noctis drove them home, not caring to stay for the entire process. 

Ignis had been ready with some pie. The comfort food and Ignis rubbing his back had helped Prompto calm down a bit. He was still shaken up about how close Ardyn had been to shooting Noctis. 

"He says she just needs to stay off of it for a while. She should be fine." Noctis read the texts as they came in, pacing around the room. 

"That's good." Prompto yawned. 

"Before you head off to bed, what did Ardyn mean? You were even?" Noctis sat next to Prompto. Ignis stopped rubbing his back to listen closely. 

Prompto held up his scarred wrist. "When he first came to my father's house, he did this."

"I thought your dad did that. I'm sorry for just assuming." Noctis gently grabbed the wrist and ran his thumb over the marred flesh. 

Ignis shook his head. "What a horrid man. At least you won't see him for a while. It usually takes him a couple of weeks to escape Insomnia Asylum."

"He can escape the Asylum!?"

Noctis nodded, now he was yawning nonstop. "Yeah, I keep putting him in there and upgrading security but he keeps getting out. He's a pain in the ass."

"How can you be so calm about it?" Prompto's hands had started shaking again. He didn't want to see the man again, Ardyn would surely want revenge. 

"Because I always stop him. It may take a little time, but he always ends up back where he belongs." Noctis stood up and gestured for Prompto follow. "Good night, Ignis."

"Night, Iggy."

"Goodnight."

Noctis led Prompto to the blond's room. He stood in the doorway as his sidekick went to lay down. "Thank you for shooting when you did. I think you'll be attending the patrols more regularly now."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's follow Alfred, I mean, Ignis today, okay?

Ignis had the routine etched into his soul. 

Wake up, make breakfast, wake Noctis, clean, prepare for any upcoming events, keep the police broadcast they had hacked on, clean more, prepare dinner, assist Noctis with crime fighting, clean the Armiger, and make sure the Regalia was in perfect condition. Shower, sleep, and wake up again. 

He kept Noctis running smoothly alone. 

At least, that's how it used to be. With the addition of a young ward, things were changing in ways he never expected. 

Now he'd wake up, and during breakfast preparations Prompto would shuffle into the kitchen, yawning as he asked if he could help. Or maybe he'd still be snoozing when Ignis brought a tray of food into his room. Other times Ignis would find Prompto snuggled under Noctis' arm. 

Those days worried Ignis the most. They meant the previous night had included tears. Ignis would add an extra marshmallow in Prompto's morning hot chocolate whenever he found the younger men in the same bed. The butler had started carrying the bag of sweets in his pocket, making the trip back down to the kitchens wasted precious time. 

Today was a day where Noctis' room had two occupants. 

Ignis sighed and pulled out another marshmallow. He began the tradition of bringing hot chocolate for the boy when he had asked about the Ebony that seemed to be omnipresent. Ignis had insisted he try it, stating that even Noctis enjoyed a can once in a blue moon. 

Prompto's face had pinched in the most curious way. It was way too strong, the tiny sip he took had upset his stomach for a good twenty minutes. Ignis decided he should stick to a calmer beverage. 

The butler chuckled. Prompto had said that he now knew how Ignis accomplished everything. 

Noctis entered reality with lots of moaning as his butler ripped open the curtains. His bellyaching pulled Prompto out of the light sleep he had settled into, Ignis' entrance had marked the beginning of his awakening. 

"Rise and shine, the day won't seize itself." Ignis moved to pull out an outfit for Noctis. 

"Hmmnn... Good morning, Ignis, Noct. Ooh, extra marshmallow today? Thanks, you're so good to me!" Prompto rushed to brush his teeth so he could enjoy the unexpected present. 

Noctis just flopped an arm over his eyes. 

"How late?" Ignis spoke low as soon as he heard running water. 

"Uuugghh, we didn't get back until twelve, and he woke up two hours after that. Took him only ten minutes to get back to sleep. So, progress." Noctis finally sat up. 

"I'll see if I can't trick him into taking a nap. It wouldn't be healthy to go on another patrol with so little sleep." Ignis handed over the black suit with the blue tie. Brought out Noctis' eyes, and looked good on camera too. He had an opening ceremony today, Caelum Enterprises was starting a new lab to replace the Besithia one that had burned down. 

"I wish I could take a nap." Noctis ran a hand through his hair before digging his brush out of his nightstand. 

"I wasn't aware you were a fifteen year old still adjusting to a demanding lifestyle."

"Yeah, yeah, mum, I know I'm a big boy now."

Prompto walked back in and beelined to the mug. Ignis noticed the edges of his hair were wet. He must've washed his face. 

The blond lowered the still warm drink. "What's wrong, Iggy?" 

"Nothing. Just trying to decide whether a bow tie would look best for next week's gala."

"You're worrying about next week already, Specs?" Noctis finished messing with his cuff links. He went to brush his teeth so he could eat. 

"Somebody has to. Prompto, please go get dressed, I need to run to the store before starting the day's work. I used the last of the detergent getting dirt stains out of a certain someone's costume."

Noctis poked his head out. He pointed the toothbrush at Ignis, careful not to let the paste fly off. "Hey, you try worrying about laundry when Poison Dart Frog is throwing her stupid mutated creatures at you. Tell him how bad it was, Prom."

The sidekick had been halfway out the door, but he stopped to retell the story as requested. "Um, the ex-professor-" 

"Sania Yeagre." Ignis had been teaching Prompto about the villains he would be fighting. The butler insisted knowing their origins and civilian lives aided in their defeat. 

"Oh, right. Sania Yeagre, or Poison Dart Frog, was busy throwing toads at us. Which was already bad, but what made it so messy was that the toads were as big as puppies. I don't want to know what she fed them."

"I can see how that would leave a few stains." Ignis shooed Prompto off, repeating that he needed the blond to get ready. 

Noctis scarfed down his food and rushed off to work. 

-o-

"And we even saw Luna! But she was across the room, and the weird businessman kept talking, so we didn't get to say hi." Prompto fiddled with the seatbelt as he told Ignis about the fancy restaurant he and Noctis had gone to before patrolling last night. 

"Did the business deal go well?" Ignis glanced at Prompto before looking back at the road. 

"Noct was happy, so I guess? I still don't understand any of the stuff Noct works with. He showed me a document with teeny tiny print the other day, and I think I sprained my eyes, Iggy." 

"Odd, of all the injuries Noct has suffered, he's never once complained about sprained eyes." 

The quest for the detergent was uneventful, and they purposely ignored the tabloids by the register. 

Returning home, they started on the laundry. Ignis had always found it a bit tedious in the past, there was no creativity involved in scrubbing stains and loading washing machines. 

But now Prompto was here, and it had turned into a game. Who could sort the clothes faster? Who could get the costume boots shinier, with less polish? Ignis smirked to himself as he let Prompto win their little folding contest. 

"Socks have been paired, Iggy, I win!" Prompto beamed, and innocently leaned towards the butler. "Do I get a prize?" 

Ignis saw how he was eyeing up his pocket. Damn, he had forgotten to remove the marshmallows when he put the dishes downstairs. Oh, they'd need to get to those too...

Ignis shoved the protruding bag corner back into his pocket. "You can have one... after you put the costumes back downstairs. On their display cases, properly."

"Got it!" Prompto darted off to hang Noct's and his costumes in the Armiger. 

Ignis handed over a marshmallow when he returned. "Okay, no more today. We can't have you getting cavities." That reminded him, he still needed to find a dentist's office to take Prompto to. He'd ask for Noctis' opinion later. 

"Thank you!" Prompto popped the treat into his mouth. "So what's next on our to do list?"

"Today we're cleaning the guest rooms." Ignis had a cycle, and he figured he should probably write it down now that he had a helper. 

"Does Noct ever get guests?" Prompto had only ever seen people in the manor during the various charity events and other parties Noctis hosted. 

"Sometimes the Amicitias visit. Ah, and Miss Aurum will occasionally bring her grandfather with her."

"Who's Miss Aurum?"

"Right, you've not yet acquainted yourself with her. Cindy Aurum is the Mechanical Maiden, and she patrols a different section of Insomnia. That's probably why you haven't crossed paths with her yet."

"Wow, Iggy! There are so many superheroes!" Prompto wondered what else he didn't know about Insomnia. 

-o-

They had managed to get five of the rooms thoroughly cleaned. Ignis was pleased, he could only squeeze in three when he had worked alone. There were more rooms, of course, but they could be done tomorrow. Ignis' cleaning cycle lasted a week before repeating, and his careful planning and diligent work kept the manor dust free. 

They had kept the police broadcast on while they cleaned, and Ignis made mental notes of crimes that Noctis should probably look into. Prompto had listened too, but the constant chatter was eventually tuned out and the blond began humming. 

"You can hum louder if you want, Prompto. I'm not going to scold you for expressing yourself." Ignis wasn't sure if his low volume was a leftover habit from Prompto's childhood. From what he had told Noctis and Ignis, it seemed like he was always required to listen, watch, and wait for the next order while keeping his input nonexistent. 

Prompto was midway through replacing the bedsheets. "Oh, okay... but then you won't be able to hear the police." 

"Noctis always double checks for updates, so you can sing if you like. We can switch to the radio while we break for lunch."

They finished up the last room and headed down to the kitchens. Ignis showed him how to make bread from scratch. 

They used four slices of it for sandwiches, the rest was put away to be paired with dinner. Ignis was planning on a quillhorn soup. They listened to some of Ignis' favorite jazz station before switching to a pop station. Ignis watched as Prompto bobbed his head while he helped with the dishes. 

"I like this song, Iggy. What's it called?"

"I'm not sure, but we can look it up later. Were... were you allowed to listen to music?" Ignis was hesitant to drag up old memories, but he wanted to know if he needed to introduce Prompto to another aspect of life that he had been denied. 

"Yeah. I'd use my phone, I just had to keep the headphones in. But if Dad found me listening to music while I was supposed to be studying then he'd take it away. I wouldn't get it back for two days. I... learned after the first time." It had been horrible being confined to his bedroom with no music to distract him. Prompto pushed the memory down, now he could listen to music whenever, walk around the entire manor whenever. 

"What did you study?" Ignis squirted some more dish soap onto his sponge. 

"Math, history, science, literature... A little of everything. I also had to study technology, like how to fix my guns and simple machines. I had to rebuild the toaster once when Dad dismantled it for parts." 

"Can I have you take a look at my food processor? I think there's something wrong with the motor, the blades won't spin anymore." Ignis dried his hands and retrieved the appliance. 

When the dishes were clean Prompto sat with the food processor and a tool box while Ignis pulled out his laptop. The butler began placing decoration orders and emailing the caterers for next week's gala. He also shopped a bit online for a new bow tie for Noctis, he had managed to spill wine on almost all of his others. Ignis had gotten the stains out, but he knew they were there once, and he simply couldn't let Noctis wear less than perfect clothing to such a prestigious event. 

Ignis glanced up at Prompto, who was testing to see if his tinkering had helped. The blades spun perfectly. The blond yawned as he pointed to the device. 

Ignis figured he better get him to sleep somehow, Noctis had been planning on patrolling one of the worst parts of this district tonight. Prompto would need to be alert. 

"It's two o'clock now, let's take a break."

Prompto followed Ignis to the sitting room, and sat down on the plush sofa. The butler put a movie to play on the television before sitting down next to the blond. He put an arm around Prompto, pulling him so he was leaning against the older man. Ignis rubbed his bicep and gradually lowered the movie's volume with the remote. 

Prompto didn't even try to fight falling asleep. 

Ignis gently lowered him so that he lay with his head on one of the sofa's pillows. The butler covered Prompto with a throw blanket and turned off the movie. He drew the curtains so that the room was dark. 

Leaving the young ward dreaming, Ignis cleaned Noctis' room. It wasn't too bad, the gillionaire didn't spend much time in it. After changing the bedsheets and putting them in the washing machine he checked on Prompto. 

Still snoozing peacefully. 

Ignis went to go start making dinner. 

-o-

It was five o'seven when Prompto found Ignis in the kitchen again. The chef was almost done with the soup. 

"Did you sleep well?" Ignis had checked in on Prompto twice more while preparing dinner, and the blond hadn't suffered a single nightmare. Daymare? For once, Ignis didn't care about the terminology. He was just happy that Prompto had gotten some sleep. 

Stretching, Prompto answered. "Yeah! Aw, you started cooking without me."

"I'm sorry, but you needed to rest, patrol tonight won't be easy." Ignis began serving the food so it would be the perfect temperature when everyone sat down to eat. 

"Is Noct back yet?" Prompto set the table, and Ignis silently switched the incorrectly placed spoons. "Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting that one goes on the left."

"It's alright. I believe he'll be returning within the next ten minutes."

Noctis rushed in almost exactly when Ignis predicted he would. "Sorry I'm late for dinner, this one stupid reporter and his sister kept asking questions about the new labs. Mm, smells good, Specs. Prompto, how was your day?"

As Prompto excitedly told Noctis about how he had helped Ignis they all ate. 

Ignis cleaned up while Noctis took Prompto to the Armiger. The butler eventually joined them, walking in on Prompto shooting at targets while Noctis practiced throwing his projectile stars. 

After Ignis let them know that enough time had passed for their food to have settled, Noctis began working on hand to hand combat with Prompto. Neither of them wanted to throw up Ignis' wonderful dinner. 

The butler watched as Prompto learned where and when to strike. Noctis slowly started attacking faster, harder, and his sidekick nimbly dodged. 

"Circle around, Prompto!" Ignis saw the opening, and though he figured Prompto didn't need the help he wanted the blond to be able to take commands in the heat of battle. Noctis would surely tell him to switch strategies while fighting criminals, so Prompto needed to be used to reacting quickly. 

The gunner rolled and darted as Noctis lunged forward with a punch. Exposed, his sidekick took advantage and held his hand up like he was shooting. He pretended to fire at Noctis' arm. 

"Excellent, Prompto. That would have immediately incapacitated me without being fatal." Noctis clapped him on the back. 

Blushing at the praise, Prompto pushed sweaty hair out of his face. "I feel kind of bad about shooting someone right in their arm, even though they'd live."

"Don't. The criminals in this city will not regret hurting you, and any moment of hesitation can be your downfall." Noctis playfully shoved him towards the showers. "Clean up and then suit up. Ignis, start the Regalia."

-o-

He pushed his glasses up as he watched the tiny blips race across the gps on screen. "You're arriving at the location. Proceed with caution, even though the police reported that these crooks are not armed."

He heard Prompto sigh through the earset. "What's wrong?"

Chocobo's voice clipped in and out through the feed. "It's just, this part of Insomnia is so run down. It's sad to think that people live here."

Nightking's voice also came in staticky. "That's why we're trying to get rid of the criminals here tonight. These people have enough problems, they shouldn't have to fear their safety too."

Ignis waited for more information as the heroes snuck into the building. He sipped some Ebony as he heard grunting and other sounds of justice being served. 

Suddenly Noctis' grunt came from the speaker. "What's going on?" Ignis put down the coffee, ready to call an ambulance if needed.

"M'fine, Chocobo, duck!"

"Aah! Get off! Let mmmph!"

"Get out of my way! Chocobo!"

"Noctis what's going on?!" No answer. Ignis leaned closer to the screen. He hated this part, there was nothing he could do from the safety of the Armiger. 

"Prompto!?" The only thing coming from his feed was muffled struggling. 

Ignis switched the display on screen. The gps minimized, and the heroes' vitals enlarged. Their suits monitored their conditions, and Ignis checked them over. 

It looked like Noctis was unconscious, but alive. Prompto was also alive, and the display showed that his heart was beating rapidly. 

"Prompto, breathe through your nose evenly, and hum once for yes, twice for no." Ignis reminded him of their system. The teen was prone to getting captured, and Ignis supposed he should be grateful that all the criminals tried to use him as a bargaining chip. The alternative was murder, so all things considered Prompto had it pretty good. 

"Alright, is Noctis unconscious?" One hum. "Are they taking him with you?" Another solitary hum. "You're doing an excellent job, Prompto. Are your wrists tied behind you?" Two hums. "In front?" An affirmative hum. 

Okay, that was a bit trickier to help him out of. That meant the crooks hadn't left him alone, and they wanted his hands in view in case he attempted escape. That also meant that Prompto wouldn't be able to reach the small dagger in the very back pocket of his utility belt. 

From the background sounds coming from both earsets Ignis figured they were now in a car or truck. "Prompto, are you able to see out of the window of the vehicle?" Two hums. A van, then. 

"Quit humming, it's annoying! Wedge, turn right here. Lady A said Warehouse 12."

"Stop using names, numbskull. You wanna tell the kid our life stories too? Hi, Nightking's brat, this is Biggs, I'm Wedge, went to Insomnia High, always wanted to be an engineer but instead I'm stuck here with the dumbest partner ever! Job pays good though, so that's why I'm still in the business."

Ignis began searching for records on the idiotic criminals who revealed their... rather unique names. 

Prompto started making noise again, and Ignis snapped back to attention. He noticed that Noctis' stats showed his breathing was quickening. He heard moaning coming from the earset's feed. 

"Noctis, can you speak? What's going on?" Ignis hoped the hero would be able to find a way out of the situation. 

"Oi, he's waking up. Should I clunk him over the head again?"

"We won't get paid if we deliver a brain dead captive."

Ignis heard shuffling, and Noctis cursing as he worked his way out of the haze. 

"Chocobo, you okay?" "Mmhm!"

"Noctis, can you wiggle over to Prompto? I put a small dagger in the back of his utility belt."

Ignis heard more grunting and what sounded like someone hitting the floor.

"Biggs!"

More sounds of fighting. 

"We're alright, Ignis. I just kicked them in their heads when they opened the doors of this stupid van. I'm actually embarrassed they got the drop on us earlier."

-o-

When the Regalia finally pulled back into the Armiger Ignis sighed in relief. 

He checked Noctis over for signs of a concussion. When he was certain there was no problem he moved to examine Prompto. Both males were fine, just extremely exhausted. 

Ignis found he was tired too. But he walked the other two back to their rooms to ensure that they really were okay. He would ask Prompto for the full story tomorrow. 

The butler skipped his usual nighttime cleaning. Yes, the routine was quite different now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was weird writing an action scene where we can't see the action... But I think we needed to know how Ignis experiences all this.


	5. Chapter 5

"My men said they had them!"

"Well then where are they, Aranea? I don't pay you to screw up!" Ardyn was FURIOUS. He had just escaped that dreary asylum, and had been looking forward to coming home. He had ordered for two very special packages to be delivered. But he was disappointed to learn that his hired help was less than stellar at delivering the goods. 

"This is what I get for sending those idiots to do actual work. Just... give me another week and you'll have them hand delivered."

"They better be gift wrapped, with how long it's taking you. Next failure will result in a termination of our partnership and your life. Good luck."

-o-

Prompto moved further behind Noctis' desk chair as the businessman grinned creepily at him. He had just entered Noctis' office, and already Prompto wished it was time for him to leave. 

"Excuse me, but if I could direct your attention to the matter of your articles, Mr..." Noctis trailed off, waiting for the man to supply his last name. 

"Just call me Vyv. And thanks again for inviting me, Mr. Caelum. My magazine owes most of its success to you, people love the rumors. Ah, personally, I don't believe them, but you don't need to believe what the people want to hear. That's how The Chatty Cactuar got so big." 

Vyv owned the company that printed the tabloid that had been steadily getting more invasive and insulting. The last article published had claimed that the gillionaire was engaging in extreme sexual behaviors with his young ward. The magazine had somehow gotten pictures of Prompto's wrists. 

Noctis held up the tabloid, open to a close up of his sidekick's light rope-burn. The picture was from the day after their van escape. Noctis had taken Prompto along to pop into the office, and apparently the photographer had been close enough to the building capture the faint red on Prompto's skin. 

Ignis had determined that Prompto wasn't in any danger of infection or inflammation, so they hadn't covered it with anything. Ignis immediately regretted it when he saw the tabloid during his last grocery trip. 

Noctis had decided that it was time to step in. There would be no believable excuse as to why his ward had those injuries, and he couldn't very well reveal that they were from crime fighting. So he had called Vyv in with an offer. 

"I am willing to pay 50,000 gil a month for you to stop publishing articles featuring my ward. I don't care if you still write about me, just leave Prompto out of your sick stories." Noctis watched as Vyv thought it over. 

"Don't you think that'll look a little suspicious? Everyone wants to know more about your relationship, but then the tabloid goes silent on the matter of the mysterious blond? It will turn the rumors into fact. People will be convinced that you're paying hush money to keep your supposed activities private." 

Vyv pointed at Prompto, who had started biting his lip. The man had a point. 

"Besides, where did such obvious markings come from? I don't want to believe that you'd take advantage of this boy, but with your reaction and his nervous behavior... It's easy to imagine you tying him up and then, uh, know what I'm saying?"

Noctis felt his blood boiling. "No. I do not 'know what you're saying'. I will ask once more for you to cease publishing your articles, or I will be forced to take actions that you will not like."

"Are you threatening me?" Vyv leaned forward, frowning.

"If that's what you want to twist it into, fine. You're obviously talented at making things look worse than they are. The next article you print better be about how much I love fishing, or something else that's equally harmless." Noctis stood up and walked to the door, opening it. "I look forward to reading the next edition of The Chatty Cactuar. I do hope that it won't be the final issue."

Vyv stormed out of the room, and Noctis slammed the door behind him. 

He sat down at his desk, face still dark and brooding. Prompto quietly moved around the desk and stood in front of Noctis. "Noct? Thank you for trying to keep me safe from all these nasty rumors."

The older man looked up at him. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I... shouldn't have lost my temper."

"It's okay, just remind me to never make you mad." 

Noctis chuckled. "I don't think there's anything you could do that would make me mad at you."

"Oh." Prompto blushed, embarrassed about how happy he was to hear that. To have Noctis think he could do no wrong after a childhood of disappointing his father... Prompto's smile put the sun to shame. 

Noctis felt much calmer seeing his young ward happy. "Come on, Prom. Let's go for lunch."

-o-

"Chocobo, shoot the window before she gets there."

He aimed at the art gallery window where Nightking was pointing. 

The sudden explosion of glass startled the thief, and Luna switched directions to get behind some cover. Oracle gripped the small figurine closer. It was a tiny thing, a depiction of a man and a woman holding up the moon between them. It was also very valuable, and so here she was trying to steal it. 

Nightking rolled closer to her position, Chocobo not far behind. 

"You're shooting at me, love? I feel so hurt right now!" Luna yelled out to them once she knew they were in hearing range. 

"I didn't fire at you! I was aiming for the window!"

"Chocobo, we're stopping a criminal, not having a friendly chitchat! Fire at the floor next to where she's hiding!" 

The sidekick shot the floor next to the display stand. Oracle was beginning to think she might have to just drop the figurine and just go. 

"Hey, don't be so strict! Especially when you break the rules too..." She stood up, ready to charm her way out of an arrest. "I've caught wind of some troubling rumors lately. Apparently you two have fun without me? And I thought we had a pretty good thing going, Nightking."

She had expected the separating throwing star and the thin wire, but she hadn't expected his intense irritation. 

He stalked over to where she had exposed herself. Chocobo anxiously followed. 

"Why does everyone insist on making everything so perverted!?" Nightking snatched the figurine and slammed it down onto the display stand next to a sculpture of a cat. 

"Oh, I struck a nerve... I'm sorry. It really isn't a joking matter. How about we break the rules some more and forget all this, go to a nice restaurant? I can tell you two need to talk about this, and I am more than willing to help my favorite gillionaire and his adorable ward."

Nightking was tempted already, but he decided to go with it when he heard Chocobo's question and the answer that followed. 

"You don't believe the nasty things the tabloid says, right?"

"How could I? One look at your innocent face and it's obvious you're pure. Take this stupid star wire off of me so I can give him a hug."

-o-

Noctis was going to buy Ignis a lifetime supply of spices. He was so grateful that his butler had insisted upon keeping civilian clothes in the Regalia's trunk. Noctis and Prompto had changed in the car as Luna went up into her penthouse. When she came back down in a stunning dress Noctis knew he'd have to get Prompto to bed soon so he and Luna could... talk. 

They were now waiting at a table in the fanciest restaurant in this district of Insomnia. Luna had sat directly next to Prompto and she hadn't stopped comforting him as they waited for the food. 

Little touches to his arms as they all spoke, a caring brush of hair from his face, she even leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

Prompto was equal parts embarrassed and happy. Is this what a mother is? A woman who actually cared for and listened to you? Or maybe she could be a big sister, Luna wasn't old enough to be his mother... Prompto wondered if that's what Luna was treating him like. A little brother in need of kindness. He had no basis for comparison, so he was confused about all this female attention. 

Prompto turned several shades of pink after she grabbed his hand and just held it, rubbing the back with her thumb. 

Noctis had watched it all, slightly amused at Prompto warring between enjoying it and being flustered by the affection. 

When the food arrived Noctis finally decided to discuss what had been upsetting them. 

"Luna, I was never bothered by it before, that magazine's been selling lies about me for years. But now for them to go after people who are close to me? Prompto's fifteen, he shouldn't have to live with the accusations that he's engaging in such activities. Also, if child protective services decides to investigate they'll find all our crimefighting stuff, Luna. Then he'll never be safe, criminals will constantly attack the manor and try to kill us. That's assuming that the CPS won't take him away due to child endangerment."

"No one takes that tabloid seriously, Noctis. No one with a working brain, anyway. So stop letting it eat you up."

Prompto felt someone staring at them and scanned the room. The restaurant wasn't as crowded as usual, due to the late hour, and the blond was able to locate who was giving him the uncomfortable feeling. "Noct, that guy has a camera, and I think he's photographing us."

Noctis scowled and went to stand but Luna stopped him. "No, Noctis, that's good. If they see a woman in the picture they'll stop accusing you two and start talking about your possible 'affair' with me."

Hmm, it would take some of the attention of off Prompto...

Noctis sat back down, hoping she was right. They enjoyed the rest of the meal despite knowing that they were being watched. 

Noctis invited Luna to the manor and she agreed with a knowing smile. Prompto looked between the adults, suddenly turning red as he realized what was happening. 

Noctis forced himself to drive the speed limit. 

-o-

Ignis had an extra breakfast ready in the morning without comment. Luna thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, and Noctis smirked at the dusting of pink on his butler's cheeks. 

He had the entire drive to the grocery store to puzzle out the woman that Noctis... well, it had to be love. She knew about everything and he hadn't taken action to relocate her. She hadn't exposed him yet. 

Love. 

Ignis had thought Noctis had condemned himself to a lonely life of fighting crime. 

No. Noctis had always had his trusty butler's fatherly love. Now he had a ward who loved him. And the love of a beautiful woman who knew everything and said nothing. 

What an odd family. 

Ignis didn't know what had drawn his eye to the magazine stand, the same one he now avoided like the plague. Maybe it was because the three people on his mind were on the cover. 

'Greedy Gillionaire! Two lovers! More inside!'

Ignis, with barely suppressed rage, payed for the magazine and drove home. 

He was glad that Prompto had gone with Noctis to the office again. The butler didn't want the boy to see him now. 

He doubted Noctis would notice if one of his many punching bags was used, so he took out his frustrations. 

The hot shame that came after anger washed over him as he was in the shower. 

-o-

Noctis shredded the magazine, tearing out page after page and cursing as he did so. 

Ignis had waited until Prompto was busy shooting to show the tabloid to his legal guardian. The targets were smaller today, but Prompto decimated every single one with a single bullet. 

"That stupid photographer must've raced straight from the restaurant to the printer. It's unreal that this was ready to be sold so fast. Did they already have the article, and they just needed the picture as proof?" Noctis began pacing as he tried to figure out how he wanted to get rid of the company that published this trash. 

Prompto lowered his gun and looked at the older men standing off to the side. They looked angry, and were those papers around their feet? As he moved closer to ask what was going on he saw the crumpled cover that Noctis had thrown down. 

"Oh. Oh no. What will Luna do? Won't this cause problems for her too?" Prompto still wasn't sure exactly what Luna's job was, but he knew she was in the public eye. 

He picked up the picture of the trio. It was one where Noctis was smiling at them as Luna kissed Prompto's cheek. 

"She's so nice to me... I can't believe people want to make her look like a bad person." 

Noctis pulled his young ward into a hug. "I'll fix this. Come on. Let's go fight some crime. I need to punch something."

-o-

Ignis had managed to find records on the two criminals who had attempted to capture the heroes. They were wanted for several cases of theft, and it was easy to track them down. They were actually robbing a bank right now. 

Chocobo shifted as he waited for Nightking to give the order to move. "These thieves mentioned that they'd get paid for delivering us. Why would two robbers suddenly carry out a bounty?"

"Good question. I'm proud of you for wondering that, it shows you're beginning to notice when something's wrong. Let's stay extra alert."

They ambushed Biggs and Wedge when they ducked into an alley. Despite being cornered, the criminals looked... pleased?

"Wow, Lady A was right. These blokes are predictable."

Nightking went to tackle Chocobo, but he was too late. The darts found exposed skin, and they fell to the dirty alley floor. 

The last thing they saw was a high heeled boot stop in front of them. 

-o-

"-joking, but the bow was a nice touch, darling."

"Can it with the false affection. I'm here for the gil, not any of your misguided flirting. Oh, Shortcake's waking up."

Chocobo moaned as he regained consciousness, eyes blinking open to find a woman in black and red looking him over. "He's so young. Why did you want him anyway?"

"Prommers here is a child with exceptional potential. He's an excellent gunman, very agile, and quite obedient. He simply can't help but follow orders, and I must admit I'm happy to finally take back my toy. Nightking's been playing with you for too long, hasn't he, boy?"

Ardyn had strolled into Prompto's view and gripped his chin as he spoke. The blond tried to scoot back, but there was something already pressed against him. Noctis!?

Prompto forced himself to actually figure out the situation instead of trembling under Ardyn's gaze. 

Okay. Tied up. Again. Noctis was tied up too, and they were back to back on the floor. Okay. Strange lady and Ardyn, and it was dark, and was that... music?

It sounded like there was electronic dance music thudding down against the ceiling. Prompto hoped Ignis could hear everything through his earset. 

"So why did you want Nightking too?" Aranea pointed at Prompto's mentor. 

"This fool has been a pain in my ass for so long, always messing up my plans. I'm going to force him to watch as I retrain his precious sidekick, and when all his work is undone I will kill him." Ardyn had moved around the bound duo to grab a fistful of Noctis' hair. 

The unconscious superhero started to wake up. Ignis was yelling in his ear and his head hurt, for some reason. He also heard Prompto, and his whimpers sounded panicked. Another nightmare?

Or maybe he was in a nightmare. Opening his eyes revealed Ardyn's gloating face. 

He felt Prompto behind him and then tried to focus on what Ignis was saying. "-ear me!?"

The hero groaned. Ignis took that as a yes and informed him and Prompto that the gps said they were under a nightclub. 

Well, that explained the musical ceiling. 

Ardyn slapped Noctis' cheek lightly. "Focus. It's rude to ignore your gracious host."

Aranea huffed impatiently. "When are you going to pay me? I'd like to go home before three in the morning."

"Did I say I was going to pay you? I don't remember." Ardyn sneered at her and she reacted exactly like he knew she would. 

When Aranea lunged to punch him Ardyn caught her fist and jabbed her arm with a syringe he had been concealing. 

The hero watched with wide eyes and bodies turned as much as the ropes would allow. 

Aranea crumpled, and they stared at how the hair that fell across her face moved as her breaths came out soft and steady. 

"I actually do feel bad about double-crossing her, but there's a certain scientist looking for test subjects. He's offering lots of gil, but I'm not willing to give him one of my own toys for him to break."

Ardyn loomed over Prompto. "Your dad didn't even put out a bounty for you... I only heard he was looking for lab rats... Too bad, Prommers."

Prompto was shocked. His father was alive after all this time? He didn't know what to feel. 

No, he felt scared. He didn't want to go back to the man now that he knew what he had been missing his whole life. He didn't want to leave Noctis and Ignis and his home. 

He didn't want to go back to being lonely. 

He grabbed Noctis' hands to reassure himself that Noctis wouldn't let him be taken away. He felt something in his guardian's hand, and suddenly there was a tiny, sharp sting. 

He had cut his finger on the dagger from the back pocket of his utility belt. 

Prompto had been so distressed that he hadn't felt Noctis remove the knife. The older man squeezed his fingers, praying that he understood the message to stay still. Prompto wiggled them to let him know he understood. 

Ardyn continued rambling, not realizing his audience was distracted. "-of course, mixing the two drugs together like that had never occurred to anyone before. Who knew that daemon and magitek would produce such a chemical? Anyway, he needs more people to test if different variations will develop."

Ardyn finally gloated himself out and moved to find where he had put those pesky little handcuffs he had saved for Aranea. He began digging through a duffel bag by the door. 

Noctis had gotten the ropes off of Prompto's wrists and he was almost done freeing his own. There was still the problem of the thick ribbon circling both their torsos, keeping them together. The sick monster had tied it into a bow, like they were some sort of present for him to unwrap. 

Ardyn found what he was looking for and put them on Aranea. He picked her up and opened the door. "I'll be right back, try not to miss me."

As soon as the door shut they moved. Noctis shimmied one way while Prompto squirmed the other way. They managed to get the ribbon high enough for them to lift it off of their shoulders. Noctis handed Prompto the dagger to return to his utility belt after they removed the gags. 

"Ignis, we're okay. We're going after Ardyn, he's taking some woman to Prom's father."

"I heard most of what was going on. I can't believe he's using the drugs to do that to people." Ignis hadn't been distracted while Ardyn was blabbing. Noctis told his butler he'd need to explain it when they got home. 

Nightking and Chocobo rushed through the door Ardyn had walked out of. They went up some steps and another door. They found out where the music was coming from. 

The nightclub was packed, and everyone was too busy dancing to notice the superheroes pushing through the crowd. 

They finally burst out of the building, Ardyn's little red car parked on the street in front. The villain was slamming the back car door closed as they attacked. 

Nightking immediately threw a star, and Chocobo shot out the right side tires. This jerk wasn't going to get away! Ardyn managed to dodge the projectile and began whining about how they were messing up his favorite car. 

"Do you know how long I've had the old girl!? Her upkeep isn't cheap, you know!" Ardyn was reaching for his pocket when Chocobo shot his other leg. He slumped back against the car. "Graaaaargh!! I'm getting really sick of you doing that, you brat!"

Nightking strode forward and grabbed Ardyn by the lapels of his coat. "Where is Dr. Besithia!?"

Ardyn just laughed. "Aawww, does Prommers miss his daddy? Here's a little advice: He's a doctor. He needs a lab." He stayed laughing as Nightking used the knockout spray on him. 

They chucked him in the back of his own car and called the police station to come pick them and their defeated criminals up. 

Commissioner Ulric sighed. "You can't keep dropping off your messes for us to clean up. Who is this woman?"

"Don't know, think he called her Aranea. Just make sure she doesn't die and then arrest her for kidnapping and theft." Nightking had absolutely zero patience left, he wasn't going to wait around for the cops to identify Aranea. The commissioner loaned them an officer to drive them to where they had left the Regalia. It was the least he could do after they had managed to catch the escaped convict yet again. 

Prompto was too quiet when they were driving home in their car. "Hey... I know you're upset about your dad. Do you want to talk about it?" Noctis glanced at him before refocusing on the road. 

"I don't want to go back to him. I should be happy he's alive, but I'm just scared. But I don't want him dead. I just..."

"I understand. You don't want him to die because he's a human being, but that doesn't mean you want to live with him again. It's okay. You live with me now. And Ignis. So don't worry. I'm not going to just hand you over to him just because he's back."

"Thank you, Noct. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ignis chimed in on the earset. "I love you too, now get home already. It's late, and you both need some rest."

"We love you too, Ignis. We'll be home in a few."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going back to Daycare Days now. XD


	6. Chapter 6

"I will handle it, Ravus. Stay out of it."

"No, I've let you 'handle' things for too long. I'm getting rid of whoever is in charge of these slanderous articles! I won't watch as my sister's name is dragged through the mud!" Ravus' voice steadily grew louder. He threw the tabloid down. 

Luna kept hers low. "You'd undo all my work to keep you out of the asylum, simply because fools like to lie?"

"I'd spend the rest of my life in that damn asylum if it meant you'd be safe. And since your dark knight hasn't taken action against the lies, I will." 

"Ravus. I can't lose you too. Please don't do this." Luna couldn't bear to lose her only remaining family. Their mother had died so long ago, and Ravus had raised her before he started his criminal activities. Everything Luna did, the politics, the thievery, was inspired by her big brother. She pulled strings all day long to allow him to continue his night life as Brainteaser. She stole all night long to stay sane. 

No. It was really just an excuse to see Noctis. They had met at one of his charities, back when he had first started patrolling. She had seen him sneaking away, so she followed. She still remembered standing outside the library, peeking in when she heard the bookshelf moving. She had waited until it was quiet before finding the way to enter. 

Noctis had been so surprised to see her creeping down the stairs. He had been so close to just tranquilizing her and depositing her in a guest room. He could claim she had drunk to much alcohol, hallucinated the whole thing before passing out. But Luna had started offering advice on how to sneak away without being noticed, and he had started talking to her instead. One thing led to another, and Ignis found them the next morning. 

Luna supposed she had fallen in love when she learned that the playboy gillionaire act was a disguise. She also lived a double life, and even to this day she was surprised he hadn't just arrested her yet. 

Luna needed to speak to him. She needed his help stopping her brother. 

-o-

Ignis straightened the bowtie. "It's just a company party. It will be a lot smaller than the last few events, so you only need to appear for a short while. After you've mingled a bit I suggest you go to bed, however, if you wish to stay up I shan't hold it against you. You're free to make your own choices, after all."

Prompto went to loosen the bowtie a bit, but Ignis stopped his hands. The butler readjusted it properly and pulled a comb from his suit jacket's inside pocket. He ran it through Prompto's hair. 

"Do I have to 'appear'? I'd rather not... Someone is going to bring up the magazine and it's going to be so embarrassing." Prompto was not looking forward to this evening. Noctis had asked that he talk to some of the guests, figuring that if he built a positive public image then people would be less interested in his supposed dirty secrets. Less interest meant less demand for insulting articles. 

"You just need to be polite and if someone does bring it up then simply say that the rumors are false. If you feel you need assistance from Noctis or myself, then just excuse yourself and find one of us. I'll try to stay close, but I do still have duties to attend to."

"Okay. Thank you, Ignis." Prompto looked in the mirror at his formal attire. The butler fussed over everything one last time before ushering him towards where people would be arriving. 

Noctis was already there on the lawn of the manor, picking at the buffet table. There were tables and chairs set up, and Ignis had strung lights through the tree that everything was placed by. Prompto marveled at how elegant it looked despite the simplicity. 

Noctis walked over with a mini cupcake in his hand. "Here, you definitely need to try this before they're all gone." He watched as Prompto's face lit up. 

"Haha, I guess you like it. Ignis is coming, finish it quick! If he sees we're eating now he'll get huffy." The guests hadn't arrived yet, so they really had no business starting on the food. 

"I see you're busy teaching him how to steal. Really, Noctis, you are a bad influence." Ignis had expected this behavior and ordered extra food to be made. He still acted irritated because Noctis was a grown man, dammit. He shouldn't still be snitching food. 

"Oh Specs, quit the grumpy act. Try one with us, before the leeches arrive." Noctis handed the older man a cupcake and watched as he internally debated whether or not to eat it. 

Prompto convinced him. "Thwis ith tho goom, Ignith!" 

Ignis sighed. "Chew and swallow before speaking." He ate the tiny cake. 

Noctis laughed as the butler pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off any errant frosting from his face. Ignis was clean even before he started scrubbing. 

Prompto, however, had managed to get some icing on the tip of his nose. Ignis was relentless. 

"Iggy, calm down, you're going to scrub his freckles off." Noctis still smirked. 

-o-

"Did you hear about what happened to that man? The one that owns The Chatty Cactuar?"

Prompto, who had been trying to get another cupcake (they were almost all gone already!), stopped when he heard one of the guests mention the tabloid. He casually sidled up behind the pair discussing the topic, hoping they wouldn't notice him eavesdropping. 

"The one who went missing?"

"Well, apparently they found him. Or what's left of him. He's been shell shocked for a whole week now, and the hospital can't figure out what's wrong with him."

"Didn't the news say he was found wandering the streets, muttering like a psychopath?"

"Yeah, and he lashed out when they tried to help him. Cops said he acted... afraid."

Prompto frowned. He needed to find Noctis. 

Ignis had recapped Ardyn's explanation of the doctor's daemon and magitek usage the day after they had stopped the villain. Dr. Besithia had mixed the drugs to create some sort of fear toxin, and was infecting people to study how it worked. 

Prompto spotted Noctis across the lawn, talking to Luna. What was she doing here? This was supposed to be a company event, and she didn't work for Caelum Enterprises. Noctis looked worried. 

His progress towards his mentor was halted when someone bumped into him, spilling their glass of champagne all over his suit jacket. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, lad, let's get you cleaned up, sorry." The clumsy guest threw an arm around his back to guide him out of the throng of people. 

Prompto looked up at who had knocked into him and then started pushing him away from the party. His eyes widened as he realized it was one of the thieves from patrol, wearing a fake mustache. The other one, also in a flimsy disguise, suddenly appeared at Prompto's other side and clamped a hand on his shoulder. They shoved the blond further from the crowd of guests. 

Prompto was about to start yelling when one of the thieves whispered in his ear. "Keep your trap shut, or we'll tell everyone about your secret night job. Your dad told us everything when he asked us to collect you, Chocobo."

What?! His dad had ordered these guys to kidnap him? Ardyn had said that his father didn't want him. Prompto knew for certain he didn't want to go back to his old life. 

He tried twisting around to look for Ignis, but the men just kept pushing him. Prompto's mind raced as he tried to figure out how to escape without making a scene. He dug his heels into the grass, and because they were still trying to force him forwards he fell. 

Prompto was up and running quickly, but one of them caught his suit jacket and yanked him back. They had made it a short distance from the party now, and because it was dark nobody was looking out over the lawn. They were content to stay where the lights were. 

The cover of darkness allowed the criminals to just pick Prompto up, no longer needing to feign friendliness now that they were out of sight. One man held him up with arms around his midsection while the other grabbed his kicking legs. 

"Get off- hngh! Let me go!" Prompto tried pulling at the man securing his top half. As they got closer to a van Prompto grew more desperate. He knew they might tell his secret, but he didn't want to go back to his dad! He finally started screaming, not caring about the threat of exposure when he was so close to reliving his nightmare inducing past. 

"HELP! ANYONE, PLEASE! NOOOCT! IGNIMmmph!"

"Shut up. You waited too long, Chocobo. Too bad. Wedge, pass me the bag from the van." Biggs squeezed tighter over Prompto's mouth as Wedge let go of his legs. 

He was back in the van in a sick repeat of a few weeks ago. Only this time he had no costume, no earset, no utility belt, and no Noctis. Prompto fought back tears, certain the criminals would laugh at him if they saw him crying. 

-o-

Luna had stopped by to tell Noctis about her brother's plan. Well, failed plan. Someone else had gotten to the man first. She still thought Noctis should be aware of the situation, though. 

He had invited her to stay, but she couldn't. Not tonight. They were both disappointed, but her day job's paperwork wouldn't do itself. She had still managed to sneak in a kiss though. 

She was about to close her car door when she heard it. 

"IGNIMmmph!"

Luna paused. That sounded like Prompto. She strained to listen for another sound, but she couldn't hear anything else. Luna got out of the car and crept around, looking for the source. 

She gasped and ducked lower when she saw Prompto being shoved into the van. 

Luna raced back to her car and prayed the captors wouldn't hear her ignition start. She followed the van from a distance, calling Noctis as she did so. 

"Your ward is being kidnapped! Time to drop the stupid gillionaire act!"

"WHAT!? I thought he went into the manor!? I told him he could if the party was too much... Damn it! I should've been watching him!"

Luna heard him breathing heavier as he ran towards the manor. He must've passed Ignis on the way, because Luna heard him barking orders to get downstairs. 

"Luna, don't hang up! I'm going to have Ignis trace your call and the tracking number I put in Prompto's phone. I'll be there as fast as I can."

She dropped the phone onto the passenger seat, slowing down when she realized the car was too close to the van now. 

She followed the vehicle all the way to Aldercapt Laboratories. She changed out of her evening gown and into her catsuit as poor Prompto was pulled out of the van, kicking and trying to scream through the gag. 

Oracle wished there was a way for her to let him know that help was coming. 

Prompto was carried into the building, and Oracle watched as one of the men entered a passcode to open the door. 

She snuck in after them, and followed as they dragged their captive down to where his father was waiting. 

-o-

"Do you want to explain to me what you've been doing while I was busy?" 

Dr. Besithia held several tabloids up in front of his son. 

Prompto shook his head, tears silently streaming down. 

"Gillionaire playboy Noctis Lucis Caelum takes in mysterious young blond? Boy never leaves manor unless accompanied by him or his butler? No school records? Gluttonous gillionaire now has two lovers, one to tie up at night (see previous issue for that story) and one to produce an heir?"

The doctor opened up the tabloid that showed Prompto's rope burn. "I assume these markings are from your run in with Ardyn. Yes, I even know about that, boy. I asked him to rescue you from this crazy rich man who lets you out and about to mingle with society and fight criminals like you're actually able to defend yourself. I mean, look at how easy it was for these two hired knuckleheads to grab you. And this Noctis, or Nightking, wants you by his side?"

Prompto's head was reeling. Ardyn had said that his dad wasn't looking for him. Okay, the villain lied, not a big surprise. But why did his father want him back if he considered his son a weak burden? Why couldn't he just leave him with Noctis?

"I'm disappointed in you. You didn't even try to find me. You'd gladly abandon your father? After everything I've done for you? We'll fix this. You'll serve your time out in your room, and then we'll talk, son. It will go back to how it's supposed to be. When you finally finish your gun training then I'll put you to work, just like how I planned before."

Prompto was confused. This was the first time his father ever mentioned a goal when referring to his training. What did he mean by work?

Dr. Besithia saw his befuddlement and finally removed the cloth silencing his son. "One question, and then you're going to your room."

"What kind of w-work?"

"Simple tasks. Collecting samples for me. Crushing opposition. Things even you couldn't mess up."

So he had always been planning on breeding his son into a loyal dog to fetch and bite? Is that why he never just dumped him at an orphanage so he could focus on his work?

"You're c-crazy. I'll get away from you. I don't want to be your pawn! It was better when you were gone and I was safe with Nommf!"

Dr. Besithia sighed as he shoved the cloth between Prompto's yammering lips. He had expected defiance, Ardyn had told him about how the superhero had turned his meek son into a capable crime fighter. But so much defiance? He had only been gone for four months, and his son had managed to grow a backbone so quickly after a life of his father's calculated belittlement? 

"Shut up. I'll forgive this instance because I missed you, but next time you talk back I won't overlook it. Since we're not at the house, your 'room' will be the broom closet until I'm ready to go. You'll still serve your time out when we get home, though." Dr. Besithia needed to be strict to undo this new behavior his son was displaying. 

Prompto tried to hide the relief that the man was going to just leave him alone. In a broom closet, no less. Escape should be simple, there were lots of tools in the tiny cleaning rooms. 

At least, there should've been. This one had been emptied out. His father must've cleaned it out, planning to throw him in here was obviously not a spur of the moment punishment. 

As soon as the door slammed shut Prompto began tugging at the ropes. 

-o-

Nightking saw Luna's car. He looked around for the thief. 

She opened the door with the passcode and peeked out. "Hurry up! His father's speaking with him now." 

She led the hero through the dark labs. "Where is everybody? There were two men who carried Prompto through here, shouldn't they be patrolling?"

"They're probably waiting to ambush us. They obviously know I'm coming for him, it was no accident you were allowed to follow the van." Nightking pulled out a throwing star and held it at the ready. 

The maniacal doctor was busy pouring a solution into smaller vials when they found him. 

"Where is he?" Nightking scanned the room, but saw no sign of anyone but Dr. Besithia. 

"My son is back in my custody, where he belongs. Tell me, did Ardyn explain how my MT drug works?"

"Your sick combination of daemon and magitek? He mentioned it. I don't care about that though. Where. Is. Prompto?" Nightking didn't see any weapons, but he still inched forward cautiously. 

Oracle frowned as she heard banging. It sounded like a door being kicked. "He's in that closet?!"

Dr. Besithia moved in front of the broom closet, drawing a blaster from his pocket. He loaded one of the vials into it. "Oh dear, Prompto, you are making your punishment worse. You know better than to make noise while you're in trouble." The doctor aimed at the intruders. "He never acted like this before... What did you do to my obedient little boy?"

"Obedient!? You abusive, neglectful psychopath!" Nightking threw the star he had been gripping right at the man's vial blaster, knocking it from his hands. As the doctor lunged for the weapon the hero rushed around the lab equipment and knocked the blaster away. He began to swing at the doctor, who scrambled back to avoid the clobbering. 

As they fought, Oracle rushed over to the broom closet door. It had a padlock attached to the knob. Oracle cursed and pulled out the tiny lockpick set she had hidden in her suit. "Hold on, Prompto! I'm coming!"

Dr. Besithia tried to knock her away from the door, but Nightking caught the back of his lab coat and pulled him away, catching him in the jaw with an uppercut as he turned around. Gripping his face, he tried swinging at the hero. 

Oracle finally yanked the door open. "Prompto!"

"Mmm!" Prompto immediately turned so she could untie his wrists. 

"Are you okay, love?" She checked him over, relieved at not seeing any bruises or cuts. "I'm sorry we took so long."

"I'm okay, Luna. Thank you." 

The two moved out of the closet's doorway and saw Nightking on top of the doctor. Prompto's father had somehow gotten the vial blaster back and Nightking was struggling to keep the arm holding it against the floor. 

Prompto rushed forward and wrestled it from his father's grasp. 

"Going to shoot me like you shot Ardyn? I suppose this is what I get for training you, I should've just sold you when you were still in diapers." 

Prompto shook his head. "I'm not a monster like you!" He smashed the vial blaster against the table holding all the lab equipment. Glass shattered and the liquified drug mixture seeped across the table. 

"Damn, I was sure you would. No matter." Dr. Besithia pulled a syringe out of his lab coat and jabbed it into his leg before Nightking could stop him. He began spasming, convulsing violently as he yelled. 

Nightking hopped off of him and ran over to Prompto and Oracle. "Here, couldn't grab your costume but I brought your guns!"

Prompto clutched the weapons as his father stood up. 

The deranged doctor's muscles bulged. "Hahahahaha, do you know what happens when you add behemoth blood to my MT? You get an amazing rush of strength!" 

He charged at the trio, who exploded into action. Prompto started shooting at his father's legs and arms, but the bullets just stuck partially into the skin without slowing him down. 

"Oh, now you want to shoot? Too late, son!" Dr. Besithia swatted Nightking's incoming throwing star away. 

Oracle had dashed straight for the door, stopping when she realized the other two weren't following. "You're not going to hurt him, we need to get out of here!!"

Nightking urged Prompto forward, throwing more stars behind them as they followed Oracle out of the labs. The doctor thundered clumsily after them, not used to his new size yet. The trio used this to their advantage and ran outside. 

Nightking screamed into the earset. "Ignis, call Shieldman! We need super strength right now!"

They darted past Biggs and Wedge in the parking lot. The duo dropped the donuts they had been eating to chase them. "Oi, we won't get paid if you get away!"

Dr. Besithia knocked them over as he finally made it outside. He lumbered towards his son and the other two from the tabloid photos. That foolish rich man stood in front, like he actually had a chance at protecting them. "Give me back my offspring. I endured his whining for too long not to benefit from his training. You were going to be my perfect little hitman, Prompto. Now come back to your father, before I get angry!"

He had been shakily stepping towards them during his demand, Nightking had been slowly retreating. The other two moved back accordingly. 

Damn, what was taking Shieldman so long!? They needed to stall the villain, but how??

Oracle yelled at the monster. "You're no father! Have you ever even talked to your son? Actually spoken to him outside of an order?" She ran out from behind Nightking, circling around the doctor while maintaining a safe distance. 

The distraction worked. His gaze followed the noisy white target. "Don't tell me how to raise my child, witch! I don't need advice from an insignificant thief!" He tried to charge at her. 

"Luna, look out!" Prompto started shooting at the doctor's lower back, and the sensation made him turn around to run at his son. The bullets still had no effect. 

Nightking yelled for Prompto to get to cover as he pulled out the knockout spray. Maybe if he got close enough it would work, since Gladio was taking his sweet time. 

The superhero charged at the villain, rolled around to avoid a swipe, and hopped onto his back. He began spraying the whole bottle of Ignis' custom sedative into the doctor's face. 

He probably would've had more success trying to pick the man's nose. The spray did nothing. Dr. Besithia yanked the hero off of his back and threw him to the ground. "I'm going to enjoy experimenting on you!" He raised his foot to stomp. 

"Sorry I'm late!!!" 

Shieldman flew into the doctor at top speed, saving Nightking from being squished at the last second!

"What the hell took you so long!? We almost died, you jerk!" Nightking stood up and got out some handcuffs from his utility belt for when Shieldman was done. 

"I was in the middle of stopping a fire at a senior citizen home when Ignis called. Sorry." Shieldman punched. "Who is this guy, anyway?" Another punch. 

"We'll explain later!"

"Alright." This punch finally knocked the doctor out. 

Oracle, who had made her way back over to where Prompto had ducked behind a car, peeked out. She gently pulled Prompto behind her. "It's alright now, love. He's down."

"What do we do now?" Prompto looked away from his father on the floor. He didn't want to see the man anymore. 

Nightking stepped over the doctor to hug his ward. "Now, he goes to jail. But not the asylum, Ardyn will just break him out. We need a special spot for this monster."

"Well, I'm going to just dump him at the regular state prison for now until you puzzle out where you want him. I want to go home, Iris made cake and I'd like a slice before bed." Shieldman flew off with the villain, ready to drop him off at his temporary prison. 

"Come on, let's go home. Luna, are you coming with us? You're welcome to stay." One arm still around Prompto, Noctis led his ward to the Regalia. 

"I think I will take you up on that offer." 

-o-

Noctis had insisted Prompto sleep in the same room. He wanted to be able to react immediately if the nightmares returned. Prompto didn't argue. He had been about to ask to share anyway. 

Luna sat down next on the bed to Noctis, who had been stroking Prompto's hair as he slept. "How did such a cute, kind boy come from such an ugly monster?"

"I don't know, Luna. But I'm grateful he is the way he is." Noctis had no energy left to be profound. 

Ignis entered the room, tray in hand. "Drat, he's already asleep. Well, here. You two should drink this before turning in." 

He handed them some tea and sat down on the other side of the bed. "How has he been sleeping?"

"No nightmares yet. Ignis, tonight gave me an idea. It took too long for Gladio to respond. We need a special prison, stronger than the asylum."

"What is your idea? I'm assuming it is a solution to these problems."

Noctis nodded. "We need a... collaboration of heroes. A league, if you will. Hopefully a network of heroes will help keep Insomnia safer. We could build a base, and it could double as a prison."

"Will other heroes agree to join?" Luna wasn't sure this grand idea would play out exactly as he hoped. 

"We'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know, Noctis. Iris and I have only ever teamed up with you... I'm not sure about working with other heroes."

"Please, Gladio. Think about it. Having all of us on the same network will help us keep Insomnia safer. We'll be able to respond faster when we need help from each other. We'll never lose track of a criminal because we'll have someone posted in each section of the city. We'll pool knowledge and resources... And having a base that doubles as a prison will stop maniacs like Ardyn and Prompto's father from escaping."

Gladio crossed his arms. "So that's what this is about. You're scared because your sidekick was kidnapped. Where was this awesome idea when Iris' leg was hurt? You're so selfish, Noctis. But that's to be expected from a rich brat like you."

"Yes, me wanting to protect my ward and the entirety of the freaking city makes me selfish. I don't know why I bothered. Goodbye, Gladio. I expect an apology when you inevitably ask to join the league I'll be forming without your help."

Noctis stormed out of Gladio's apartment. He passed Iris in the hall, she had just been coming home from school. "Hi, Noctis! What's wrong?"

"Your brother's a stubborn ass. I asked if he wanted to join a crime fighting network I'm going to build but he says 'it won't work' and 'I'm selfish'."

"I'll talk to him. That sounds like a good idea. Having all the heroes connected would make it harder for criminals to operate." Iris smiled and pumped her fist. "Besides, he acts tough, but he really does consider you a friend. He'll come around."

"I hope you're right. Thanks, Iris."

-o-

"Ignis, he's back!" Prompto grinned as the Regalia pulled into the Armiger. 

"Yes, I see. Focus on what you're supposed to be doing, though." Ignis flipped a page of the magazine he was examining. 

Noctis stomped over to where his ward and his butler were. He stopped when he saw the scene. 

Prompto was tied to a chair and Ignis was calmly reading a magazine in front of the main computer. 

"What? Ignis, why is Prompto bound to that chair?" Noctis went to free him. All the Ebony had finally affected the butler's brain. Noctis had known it was only a matter of time before Ignis snapped. He was just shocked that his busy butler attacked Prompto before him, surely Noctis had gotten on his nerves enough to be first on the hit list?

"Leave him, he's training. I figured he should start practicing how to untie himself. He gets captured enough that it is a necessary skill." Ignis flipped another page, raising his eyebrows at something. 

"Yeah, I'm okay, Noct! Iggy bandaged my wrists first so I won't get rope burn while I practice." Prompto focused on his task once more. 

"How long have you been trying to get free?" Noctis ruffled Prompto's hair. He hadn't even thought about including escape tactics in the boy's training. 

"Um..."

"Only ten minutes have passed. He has twenty more minutes before the exercise ends. If he can't get free, then we'll try again tomorrow. If he can get free, then we'll try a harder position tomorrow." 

"Thank goodness the tabloids can't get photos of this, can you imagine the headlines? 'Bondage Butler Binds Blond!' Child protective services would kill us and take Prompto." Noctis walked over to the main computer to load up his pet project. 

"Funny you mention the tabloid." Ignis held up the magazine he had been reading. It was The Chatty Cactuar, at least, the title said it was. The magazine looked different. Before, the magazine had always been plastered with photos of famous people. Now, the cover displayed a lovely cake and a smiling woman in an apron. "It seems that the new owner publishes content for housewives instead of dirty gossip for nosy people." 

"Vyv sold the company that published that trash?" Noctis loaded up a search engine while he waited for the other file to open. "Oh, and after his release from the hospital he moved to Altissia... Good for him."

Prompto sighed. "I can't get it, Iggy." He slumped forward slightly, defeated. 

"You still have fifteen minutes. I know you can do this, Prompto. What can you use to your advantage?" Ignis finally closed the magazine and walked in front of the teen. 

"I don't know... My wrists are tied together, and all my wiggling does nothing! I tried pulling on the tiny piece of rope that I can feel, but that just made it tighter. I... I can't do this!" Prompto gave another tug, but it was as futile as the last time he had tried it. 

Ignis walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me. Breathe. It's okay, this is why we're practicing. Right now, there's no danger, so I want you to close your eyes and focus on what you can physically feel."

Prompto followed the instructions and felt as much of the rope as his fingers could reach. He found that piece again, the one that he had used to accidentally tighten his bonds. 

"Do you feel how it's twisted around? You should be figuring out how to undo it instead of just pulling on it in a panic. Remember, right now you are completely safe. You have ten more minutes, and it's alright if we need to try again tomorrow." Ignis spoke evenly, soothingly. It helped Prompto calm down. 

'It's okay, I'm not in that closet or that van. My dad's not here, he's not coming. I can do this. Ignis said I can. Noct would stop the excercise if it was too tough.' 

Prompto opened his eyes to glance around. Ignis was still in front of him. Noctis was still at the computer, but he was watching to see if his ward needed help. 

Prompto fingered the piece that tightened the rope. If he could just push it the other way, then maybe it would loosen the knot. Hmm, it wasn't stiff enough to slide through the loop. Suddenly something Ignis had said gave him an idea. 

He began twisting the piece so that it didn't just bend when he pushed it against the knot. He got it wound up enough that it was stiff. He slid it through the loop slowly, carefully, adjusting the angle as best as he could. 

He felt when the rope loosened, and wiggled his wrists slightly. 

Success! He managed to get the ropes loose enough to work his wrists free! 

"I did it!!" Prompto held up his arms before untying his ankles from the chair's legs. 

"Impeccable! You had two minutes left, by the way. I'm extremely proud of you." Ignis hugged the celebrating blond. 

Noctis walked over and hugged Prompto next. "Look at you! I bet the next bad guy that tries to tie you up is going to be mighty shocked when you get free! Of course, the next step is to get away safely. Don't immediately try to attack unless you need to." He squeezed his clever ward one more time before walking back to the computer. 

Prompto followed, and Ignis put the chair and rope away. 

Noctis' pet project was displayed on the screen. A blueprint of a complex building took up half of the monitor, and a list of all the superheroes in Insomnia was on the other side. The hero explained his plan to his sidekick. 

"This is the base, it will double as a prison. The containment cells will be underground, no windows, the only way out is through the complex upstairs. The complex that will be filled with superheroes. The only way to move through the building is with DNA scans. I was going to go with keycards, but those can be stolen off of somebody."

"Will the other heroes be alright with all this?" Prompto started unwrapping the bandages from around his wrists. Noctis gently grabbed him to help. 

"Wow, Iggy, this was a good idea, his wrists are fine! Uh... I don't know. But I have time to run it by them. The base won't be built overnight. Of course, I have to recruit heroes in order to ask for opinions."

"Did you speak with Gladio?" Ignis still checked over Prompto's arms. 

"Yes. Iris will try to convince him for me." Noctis left it at that. 

"Who's next on your list?" Prompto scanned the names on the screen. 

"Mechanical Maiden. Her grandfather was a close personal friend of my father, and he's a mechanical ace. I have him working on a flying car for me, so I don't know if he's up to helping with the complex."

"A flying car!? That sounds awesome!"

"I'm thinking of calling it Regalia Type F. The f is for flying, of course..."

-o-

"I'm in. It'd be nice to have some friends to help out with the tougher varmints. I can't tell ya how many times I coulda used a helping hand." Cindy smiled as she accepted her league invitation. 

She had dropped by the manor with Cid at Noctis' request, intrigued by the prospect of teaming up. 

"How're ya plannin' on fundin' all this, boy?" Cid had listened to everything, and he had one major concern. 

"Um, Cid. Hate to brag... I'm a gillionaire. Funds are not an issue."

"So why is Nightking using Noctis Lucis Caelum's gil to pay for a superhero clubhouse? Don't you think the public will put two and two together?" Cid watched as his point dawned on Reggie's son. 

The gil would be traceable, and the first thing people would ask about would be the funding. Chocobo turds. 

"Why don't ya have one of them events you do? Just say how passionate ya are about stopping criminals, people will believe it because of... yer... parents. Sorry." Cindy trailed off. 

Noctis considered her idea. If he pretended that a superhero had asked him to donate money then he could freely and publicly provide financial assistance. But he would need one of the other heroes to do it, he couldn't very well have Nightking in the same room to ask Noctis for help. The press would want an interview with both him and a league representative to explain why he was willing to donate to such a cause. 

Damn, that would make it look like he wasn't the leader. And there was still the matter of actually acquiring members. So far he only had himself, Prompto, Cindy, and Iris. Gladio was still technically a no, at least until his sister reported on her progress. 

Noctis looked up as the door to the sitting room opened. Prompto shuffled in, rubbing his eyes and carrying a book. "Oh, sorry, uh... I didn't know you had guests. Um, where's Ignis? He wasn't in the kitchens and I wanted to give him his book back."

"Prompto, come in. This is Cindy Aurum and Cid Sophiar, and this is my ward, Prompto." Introductions out of the way, Noctis continued speaking to the blond. 

"I think Ignis went to the store. He didn't tell you?" Noctis knew that his butler usually dragged the boy with him when he went out. 

"He gave me this book and asked me to read the chapter on Lucian history, but it was boring and I... fell asleep..." Prompto blushed. The butler had been getting trickier about making him nap during the day. 

"Aw, ain't you a sweet little thing! Does he know?" Cindy stood up from the couch to examine the youth, glancing at Noctis conspiratorially. He nodded. "He's my sidekick." Noctis explained how Prompto's involvement came to be. 

Cindy pulled Prompto into a crushing hug, smooshing his head against her chest. Prompto froze as he realized that the side of his face was against her skin, her blouse was awfully low-cut. She didn't seem to notice his embarrassment. "Poor baby, thank goodness y'all stopped that horrid man. Noctis'll take good care of ya, I know that for a fact."

"Uh huh. Noct and Ignis are the best." Prompto lifted his head, hoping she wouldn't get offended by how red he was. He looked at Noctis for help. 

His mentor just smirked. "Cindy, can you not squish him? He's rather good with his guns, and I've grown fond of him."

Cindy let go and playfully pinched his cheeks before gesturing for her grandfather to follow her. "Come on, Paw Paw. Noctis, don't forget to email them complex blueprints so we can improve 'em." 

Cid had been lightly dozing since half way through Prompto's backstory, but he woke up fully when Cindy called him. "Oh, before I forget, yer flyin' car is ready for pickup."

"Thanks, Cid. I'll probably be over to pick it up tomorrow. Goodbye." When they left Noctis turned to Prompto. "So, what did you think of Mechanical Maiden? I know you didn't get to see her in battle, but what's your first impression?"

"She's nice. And pretty." Prompto was still slightly pink. 

"Was she soft?" Noctis teased his innocent ward. 

"yes..." 

"Luna's going to be jealous that you like another woman!" Noctis threw an arm around the teen's neck and ruffled his hair. 

"Cut it out!" 

-o-

Next on the recruit list was Fisherman. 

The night was chilly, and Nightking wished he had added sleeves to Chocobo's costume. "As soon as Navyth comes out of the water come out of the car, okay?" Noctis raised the heat in their brand new Regalia Type F and closed the door after he got out. 

Nightking walked to the edge of the dock and checked his phone. The text said to be there at 11:30. It was now 11:28. He looked out over the ocean as he waited. 

Chocobo came out of the car when he saw a man shoot up out of the water and land in front of Nightking. 

"Hello, Fisherman. The sea seems calm tonight." Nightking offered his hand to shake and then regretted it as his glove got soaked. He kept his face neutral to hide his discomfort. 

"The fish sense that all is well. You contacted me about joining something?" The man from the water was a bit older, but Nightking had explained to Chocobo that Navyth could talk to fish. Well, all of his people could. Fisherman was actually a knight in service to the sea queen, Leviathan. 

"- and I've asked Noctis Lucis Caelum to donate to help our cause." 

Navyth considered the idea of working together with other heroes. "Personally, I see no problem with teaming up. But my first loyalty is to my queen. If she allows me time from my duties, then my answer is yes." 

"Can you let me know for certain within the next couple of weeks? I have somebody working on my building plans, and I want to start construction as soon as I have enough people in the league." It wouldn't make sense to build the complex if nobody wanted to join. 

Satisfied at receiving an almost yes, Nightking thanked Navyth for his time and ushered his shivering sidekick back into the warm car. 

"Come on, let's get home for some hot chocolate. It's freezing."

"Can we have extra marshmallows?" Prompto sank into the heated seat as Noctis flew them home. 

"If you can pry the bag away from its guardian, then sure. I don't know why Ignis always has it in his pocket. I've never seen him eat one."

-o-

Dogtag unfolded his arms. "I'll join. It's mighty lonely patrolling this section of Insomnia. Feels like I'm the only one fighting back to keep the criminals away from the citizens."

Nightking shook Dave's hand. "Thank you. It will take time to get everything set up, so don't let your bow rest."

"Don't you worry, my arrows will still fly true." The archer seemed excited about receiving aid, even though it wasn't going to be immediate. 

-o-

Chocobo adjusted his gloves so that his sleeves weren't bunched up. The material was thin, yet the insulated fabric kept him warm while still allowing movement. 

It was handy while they were visiting Gentiana. The cryokinetic superheroine lived in an abandoned ice cream factory and never turned the heat on. She could survive in warmer temperatures, but it was more comfortable when she was surrounded by her element. 

"Shiva, will you be joining?" Nightking watched as she calmly decided. 

"The benefits of combining forces outweigh the risks. I accept your invitation, and await our first battle as a unit."

Snowflakes danced around the factory, so Nightking figured she was happy about joining. If she had been mad then the gentle flakes would've turned into a snowstorm. 

"Come, Chocobo."

Shiva tilted her head as the boy followed his mentor. "You have one as young as he fighting alongside you? Do you not worry for his safety?" 

Nightking turned back around. "Of course I do. But he is a capable young man who deserves to fight back against the injustices he's survived." Noctis thought that phrasing sounded a lot more diplomatic than his real reason that Gladio had called him out on. 

Shiva seemed to know, though. "It seems he will be safer now, with many friends watching over him. Your gaze is not all seeing, nor are you omnipotent. Do not hesitate to request aid, now that you possess allies. Pride will not protect either of you in our fight against the darkness."

"Understood. Thank you again, Shiva."

Nightking started the car and then flew away. Prompto looked at Noctis, thinking about what the nice ice heroine had said. 

"What did she mean, I'll be safer now? Yeah, I get tied up a lot, but you always saved me, and now I'm learning how to untie myself! Ignis has started using double knots, but it's getting easier to work out of."

"She's right. I'm not omnipotent, and now that we have more heroes helping us you will be safer." Noctis continued, his voice a bit lower now. "...Gladio called me selfish for starting the league just to protect you. I don't care though. Isn't that what a man is supposed to do? Protect his family?"

"Noct... I... Thank you. Y-you've been m-more of a f-father to me than my b-biological p-par-ent ever w-was." Prompto shook his head, wiping the tears away. "I won't let you d-down, I'll fight super hard to help you keep Insomnia safe!"

"I know you will. Come on, let's get some hot chocolate. Extra marshmallows. I'll wrestle Ignis if I have to."

Prompto laughed. "You know the earset is still on, right?"

Noctis could hear the smile in Ignis' voice. "I'd love to see you try. Winner gets the entire bag."

-o-

Noctis answered the phone. 

"I'll join." Gladio's voice was even, if a little tight. 

"What made you change your mind?"

"Iris is dead set on joining, and I refuse to let her go it alone." Gladio cursed how stubborn she was, even though it was mostly his fault for teaching her to be that way. 

"I understand. Do what you have to in order to protect your family. And welcome to the league."

"Is that seriously what you're calling it?"

Noctis smirked. "I was thinking 'Kingsglaive'. And I need a favor from you."

"Decent name. What's up?"

"I need you to publicly ask Noctis Lucis Caelum for funding. Here's my plan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if Prompto's escape method would work on actual rope, but that's how I get the kid's shoelaces unknotted at work. Of course, I'm not doing it behind my back with my wrists together lol. 
> 
> And if you're here for the kidnap scenes, don't worry. Prompto's no Houdini yet ;) I just had to prove I can write something other than kidnapped baby chocobro once in a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompto did not want to stray far from Noctis during this event. 

It seemed like everyone in Insomnia had come when the gillionaire publicly announced his desire to aid in the fight against crime. Shieldman and his sister probably contributed to the crowd as well, everyone wanted to hear him explain this radical new idea of a collaboration of the city's heroes. 

The press was everywhere and camera lights flashed as Shieldman shook Noctis' hand, greenlighting Project Kingsglaive. The superhero base was to be built on an old hotel lot that Noctis had bought at the superhero's request. It was a large unused lot of land right in the heart of the city. 

Prompto thought he saw crimson hair moving through the crowd. Damn, Noctis was still addressing the public, and Shieldman was standing right next to him. They were both busy and Prompto couldn't interrupt. 

He got up from where he was sitting behind the two speaking heroes at the podium. Prompto didn't know where Ignis was, but Iris was standing at attention behind her brother. The blond sidled up behind her and asked her to follow him. 

Noctis saw the two sneaking away from the assembly and put his phone on the podium, waiting until a reporter asked Shieldman a question. As soon as all the focus was on the speaking costumed man, Noctis texted Ignis to trail Prompto. He pocketed the phone and focused on Shieldman's answer to the reporter. 

"-and the prison portion of the complex will be run by a city appointed warden. We will be operating within the law when containing and rehabilitating such dangerous people. At this time no one has been assigned, but we need to build the prison before we can accept any criminals."

"Mr. Caelum, will you have any influence over who the mayor picks?" "Mr. Caelum, are you going to report this donation on your taxes for a huge write off?" "Mr. Caelum, -"

Noctis held up his hands and answered one question at a time. 

-o-

"What!? Well then, come on, let's go! We need to find him before he tries something!" Shieldgirl went to dart out of the kitchen but Prompto called after her. The blond had gone into the manor with Iris for privacy and safety. He didn't want to wander alone in the crowd, that's how he had been captured last time. 

"Wait, I'm not sure if it was really Ardyn! Even if it was, I don't think we should try to confront him by ourselves. Doesn't he still have Crystal Shards? And it would cause a major panic if he tries to fight us with all these people on the property." 

The young superheroine stopped. "But if he is here, and we leave him to do whatever he wants, then that could be just as bad! What if he's planting a bomb, or trying to assassinate Noctis, or trying to attack Gladdy?" 

"I don't know what to do... We can't leave him to wander, but there's no way I could stop him alone if you get hit by a Crystal Shard." Prompto bit his lip as he leaned against the counter and pondered the best course of action. 

Iris put her hands on her hips. "I'm going to look for him. That psychopath is up to something, and we're giving him time to do it while we wait for the adults."

They heard the doorknob jiggling. Prompto was about to panic when he remembered that he had locked the door, and the only one with a key to the kitchen was Ignis. Noctis had likely sent the butler to find him, Prompto knew his phone had a tracking device in it. 

When they heard something slamming against the door, followed by a metallic clanging against the floor they knew it wasn't Ignis. 

The door swung open leisurely, like the man pushing it knew he had all the time in the world. 

"My, my, what a decisive young woman you've grown into. I'm glad I spotted you two children scurrying off, though I thought I'd find you in here eating cookies or something equally naughty." Ardyn kicked the doorknob out of the way and dropped the crowbar he had used.

Aranea lazily entered after him. "Thought you said it was just Shortcake in here, Pudding."

Prompto was terrified and very confused. He had worn his utility belt under his suit jacket, but since his guns would have been harder to conceal he had left them in the Armiger with the rest of his costume. "Why are you still working for him? He tried to sell you to Dr. Besithia!" 

Shieldgirl moved in front of the unarmed sidekick. She didn't know what they were talking about, but she was ready to react if Ardyn moved. 

Ardyn tossed an arm around Aranea, who leaned against his shoulder. "What, Nightking doesn't allow you to call your father 'dad' anymore? Hahahahaha, anyway, do remember when you visited that nightclub, and shot my other leg? Any of this ringing a bell?"

Ardyn continued, even though Prompto didn't answer. 

"When I sedated her, sorry again darling, I didn't just use any old drug. No, I used one of your father's glorious MT mixtures. This particular variation was mixed with killer bee pheromones, and it produced a... well, let's call it a love potion. I'm not sure about the specifics, I'm not a scientist. My beautiful mercenary is quite loyal now, provided I keep dosing her. I actually came to this silly event because it's probably the only time I could get close to the manor undetected. I figured I'd borrow something and sell it for some gil. Your father's not just handing this over to me for free. Shame I can't kill him for charging me, but he's the only one who knows how to work with the drugs."

During the villain's explanation Prompto had been inching towards Ignis' knife block. The butler took good care of his utensils, almost as good as how he cared for his daggers. Noctis had insisted that he learn how to fight in case the manor was attacked. Ignis had enjoyed learning to use the weapons so much that he mastered the skill until it was an art. 

Iris had stayed between Prompto and Ardyn. She couldn't grab the boy and fly past the maniac, Aranea had moved to block the door. Shieldgirl didn't want to try and fight the blockade with Prompto in her arms. Damn, rock and a hard place indeed!

Speaking of rock, Ardyn pulled a Crystal Shard out of his pocket. "I see you trying to touch those knives, Prommers. You need to work on your stealth. Come quietly and no one needs to get hurt." He pointed the planet piece at Iris. 

Prompto raised his hands to show he wasn't trying anything. 

Ardyn threw the rock at Shieldgirl anyway. 

It hit her right in her stomach, and she fell over with a grunt. Prompto rushed forward to check if she was okay. "No!"

"Yes! Now come here, before this stupid public announcement party ends. Maybe your father will just buy you back." Ardyn advanced. 

Prompto moved in front of the downed superheroine. "I'm not going back to him! Get out of my home!" The sidekick pulled out one of the throwing stars from his utility belt. His aim with the projectiles was as good as with his guns. He let the warning star fly, and it clipped Ardyn's ear as he dodged. "Stay back! N-next star is going to hit your face, that's a promise!"

"Oh, you're okay with a little facial disfigurement? But I tell you to shoot me, the number one criminal that you could easily stop with one little bullet and you won't do it?" Ardyn rushed forward and Prompto stumbled back at the sudden speed. 

He made the mistake of glancing back to make sure he wasn't about to step on Iris. He should've thrown the star. 

Ardyn was on top of him quickly, and Prompto threw the star too late. Ardyn sidestepped and grabbed his still outstretched arm. When he leaned across to try and grab the other arm Prompto punched his jaw. He went to get in another punch but Ardyn was ready that time. He caught the blond's arm. 

"This is a far cry from when I first came to collect you, brat! I see Nightking has put some spirit into you!" Ardyn pulled the struggling boy forward, and then shoved him against the kitchen wall. He held his wrists and called to Aranea, who had been leaning against the door frame. "Be a doll and get the handcuffs from my pocket."

Handcuffs!? Prompto blanched. They had only been practicing with rope. 

Ardyn held the small chain that connected the cuffs in his fist and yanked. Prompto was forced forwards by the impromptu leash. 

Prompto took one last look at Iris, who had been weakly protesting the entire time. She was still clutching her midsection. 

The psychopath pulled him out of the kitchen, Aranea following. As she moved next to him in the hall Prompto watched her. Her entire body language was off, it was easy to tell she wasn't herself even though Prompto had only seen her regular movement pattern for a brief time. 

"Why are you drugging her anyway? You never had a partner before, and if it's costing you gil then- ah!" Prompto's inquiry was cut off by trying not to trip as Ardyn yanked the handcuffs forward too fast. 

"It's actually cheaper than paying her to work for me, believe it or not. And the more drugs I buy, the more gil your father has to fund his research. More research means more drug variants for me to buy and use. It's a balanced relationship. Damn, how do you get out of here again?" 

Ardyn was lost in the manor. Prompto had been wondering why they were heading towards the living room. He didn't want this deranged man exploring, but he didn't want to leave the manor with him either. Maybe if he could stall him, Noctis or Ignis would eventually come inside. 

"Why steal from here to pay for the drugs? There are thousands of other places that would've been unguarded because of the Project Kingsglaive announcement." Prompto tugged on the handcuffs, but that just made Ardyn yank him forward again as the man checked each room he passed. Nothing extremely valuable was popping out at him. Where did this rich man hide all the good stuff?

The maniac sighed. "Because you're here, and because stealing from that idiotic hero brings me great pleasure. Now shut up before I make you. I'm tired of your distracting babbling." 

Aranea pointed out of a window. "It looks like people are starting to leave. Shouldn't we go too?" 

"I suppose selling you will have to be enough for now." Ardyn sighed dramatically and closed the door of the office they had been in as they left. 

"You'll have to get through me first."

Ignis stood in the hall with his daggers at the ready. "Sorry I took so long, Prompto." Navigating through the crowd and learning the situation from Iris had taken time. Running for his weapons and then locating the trio had also taken longer than Ignis would've liked, but he knew he needed to be armed in order to help the teen. 

Ardyn shoved Prompto at Aranea, who caught him. Prompto immediately started fighting now that it wasn't two strong adults against one bound teenager anymore. 

As Aranea tried to drag him back he slammed his head against her chin, feeling slightly guilty for attacking her when she was not in her right mind. She let go and Prompto turned around to fend her off when she recovered. He clasped his cuffed hands together and swung, Aranea just barely dodged. 

As Prompto kept her at bay, Ignis was busy slashing at Ardyn. The man had tried to pull a gun, but Ignis had just sliced his arm. The force of his swing had cut through the villain's coat and caught some skin. The sudden and unexpected pain caused Ardyn to drop the gun. 

He tried to bend down for it, but he had to leave it because Ignis had almost chopped his face off while he was reaching. The butler's attacks forced him back down the hallway. Ardyn glanced at where Prompto was still fighting Aranea off of him. The mercenary was slower than usual, and the advantage had allowed the boy to keep her from getting a solid hit in. 

Dodging a swipe, Ardyn bolted back towards the other dueling pair. He grabbed Prompto's suit jacket collar, yanking him back and into his arms. Prompto kicked and squirmed, trying to repeat his head bashing trick. "Get off, you son of a mmmph!"

Ardyn covered his mouth and held his head still against his chest. "Ah ah ah, young boys such as yourself shouldn't say such nasty words. Don't you think so too, Glasses?" The villain whipped around, keeping Prompto pressed against him. 

Ignis had been chasing the maniac and was mid swing when he turned with his new human shield. 

Ignis froze, arm outstretched and dagger poised inches from Prompto's arms. The boy had been trying to pull the hand off of his mouth, so his handcuffed limbs were in front of him and Ignis was grateful for his quick reflexes. 

He didn't even nick Prompto. 

Ardyn adjusted his arm around the boy's stomach. "That's right, you don't want to hurt him, do you? Oh, your master would be soooo distraught. I'm sure poor Prommers here would've started crying. It would've been just awful."

Moving forwards past Ignis, Ardyn called for Aranea to retrieve his gun from the floor. As the madman waited for his weapon to be returned Prompto had an idea. 

He stopped trying to remove the iron grip over his mouth and fumbled to remove his belt. "Mmm!"

Everyone looked at the utility belt on the floor. 

"You're actually helping me out by disarming yourself. You know that, right? Oh well, we'll just say you're having a blond moment." Ardyn chuckled at his own insensitive joke. 

He simply kicked it out of his way and kept moving forward with his precious cargo. The despicable man began whistling merrily, sure of his victory. 

Ignis darted for the belt as soon as Ardyn was far enough from it. The butler ripped the knockout spray from its compartment. He charged at Aranea, who had been following her boss. 

As the spray knocked her out Ardyn turned around to see why he heard the butler running in the hallway. He saw Aranea being lowered to the floor gently. 

He turned back and tried to run, hoisting Prompto up so that his feet wouldn't impede the getaway. The boy had been trying to dig his heels into the carpet to slow his captor down. 

Ignis simply leapt onto the criminal's back and sprayed directly in his face. Ardyn crumpled back on top of Ignis, who pushed him off disgustedly. Prompto wiggled out of the now limp arms. 

The two heroes got off of the floor. "Are you okay, Prompto?" Ignis checked his favorite teenager over. Hmm, they needed to get those cuffs off of his wrists. Other than that he was okay. 

"I'm fine, Ignis. Thanks for saving me! But Iris, is she alright!?" Prompto didn't see any injuries on Ignis, either. 

"I left her in the kitchen when she said you were imperiled. I'm sorry I took so long to get here. My daggers were in my room." Ignis was searching Ardyn's pockets for the key. 

"How did you find us? He was wandering aimlessly, looking for valuables to take. How did you know we were right here?"

Ignis found the key and unlocked the cuffs. The butler put them on the criminal and put the key into his own pocket. He checked over Prompto's wrists as he answered. 

"Noctis has the entire manor on a surveillance system. He made it accessible through his phone, but he thinks I don't know. However, he overlooked that the program is also accessible on the Armiger's computer. I simply downloaded the app onto my phone."

"So you were able to see where we were. That's handy, I think I'm going to ask him for that app. Wait, I probably shouldn't. If I get kidnapped and my phone is taken then..." Prompto trailed off, shuddering at the thought of any of the criminals being able to just watch the inside of the manor. 

"Hmm. Well, you and I managed to stop this attempt, so I'd say you're improving." Ignis texted Noctis and called the police to come take out the trash. 

"Yeah, because I had your help! I was trying to watch for an opening, but I think there wouldn't have been one if you hadn't come." Prompto picked up his utility belt from the floor. 

"That was a stroke of genius, by the way. I'm proud of you." Ignis hugged Prompto before sending him to check on Iris. The app showed she was still in the kitchen, but she was sitting up now. 

-o-

Later that night, under the stately manor, Gladio hugged Iris before letting go and hugging Prompto and Ignis. 

"Super strength, Gladio!" Noctis couldn't really say anything, when he had finally gotten rid of the press and the crowd the first thing he did was hug Prompto with all his might. 

Noctis had been livid when he learned that his nemesis had been dragging Prompto around their home while he stood outside discussing Project Kingsglaive. 

"Noct, he was probably listening to when you were explaining the blueprints to the press. Shouldn't we have Cindy change them?" Prompto bit his lip as he was let go. 

Ignis straightened his suit jacket and pushed up his glasses. "He also had that woman with him. Since you said she was being drugged, I suggested that the police take her to the hospital. We should check her condition. Moreover, if she was drugged with a steady supply then that means your father is probably-"

"No. He's not loose, that's the first thing I checked when we got down here. The prison still has the doctor. Ardyn was probably going to break him out once he had Prompto." Noctis looked at his ward. "I'm proud of how you thought of Iris' safety."

Iris had bragged how Prompto had tried to keep Ardyn away from her once she had been hit. Gladio had thanked him so many times. 

"Ah, just trying to help a friend, hehe..." Prompto blushed. Again. It felt like that was all he had been doing since they had gathered in the Armiger. 

"Speaking of friends, has anyone contacted us yet about joining? Kingsglaive is still pretty small."

Noctis turned back to the computer to open the email they had set up for the team. Gladio had announced it during the televised portion of the event, inviting any and all heroes to contact them and sign up. 

The inbox was overflowing. 

They began to work through the messages, and Prompto couldn't wait to meet all the new members.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to take down Penguin! I mean, no wait... Just read and see!

"I was wondering why they moved me to a room by myself."

Aranea sat up straighter in the hospital bed as Nightking moved out of the shadows. Chocobo trailed behind him, a bouquet of roses in his hands. The sidekick moved forward to give them to the hospitalized mercenary. 

Nightking began speaking as she reluctantly accepted the get well present. "I've been reviewing your criminal record, and-"

"My resume."

"Right. I've been looking at your resume, and you are quite skilled. I would like to hire you. Kingsglaive needs some more heavy hitting strategists like yourself. Unfortunately, I cannot erase your... resume, or your reputation. I haven't asked any of the other members about their feelings on you."

"So why ask me to join at all? You're willing to ask criminals to fight other criminals? You think I'd betray the people I've worked with in the past?" Aranea indignantly denied her invitation. 

"I am trying to give you a better life. I thought you'd want that after your unwilling assistance to Ardyn. As I already implied by my use of the phrase 'hire you', I am willing to pay you."

"You really think I'll join you just because you're bribing me? Oh, and you brought me flowers, mustn't forget that!" She held up a single rose from the bunch. 

"Chocobo, check the hall for eavesdroppers. Knock three times before re-entering." Nightking's voice left no room for questioning. Chocobo moved to obey without comment anyway. As soon as the door clicked closed behind him Nightking was in Aranea's personal space. 

"So you're the bad cop? Tell me why I'm not surprised." She was unaffected by the sudden shift in the hero's behavior. 

His voice was low and promised danger. "The only reason you are not in jail right now is because he wanted to give you a second chance. I was all for leaving you to rot in a cell. So you better drop the snotty act and be damn grateful he's nicer than I am. If you deny my second invitation then you will be shipped to a nice prison out near Longwythe. And don't forget to thank him for the flowers. That was his idea too."

She snorted. "Why indulge him if you don't approve of this?"

"Because he forgives you, and thinks you deserve more than a life spent running from the law. He was also scared for your safety while you were under Ardyn's control. Working with the heroes instead of against them will protect you."

"He doesn't even know me, why is he so invested in my wellbeing? Especially considering that I kidnapped you two..."

"He's a sweet boy, and you better not upset him."

Three knocks stopped their discussion. "Come in."

Chocobo entered hesitantly. "All clear." He returned to his mentor's side. 

Nightking, who had moved back, turned towards Aranea once more. "When are you going to be released?"

"The doctor's diagnosis was inconclusive. Apparently I still have traces of whatever drug he used in my blood, even though it's been a week. I feel fine though, like I'm myself again."

Chocobo nodded. "That's good. I was worried when you were just following Ardyn around. You seem like a strong woman, and you shouldn't have been brainwashed like that. I know how horrible it is to have no control over your own life... I'm glad you're okay now!"

Nightking put a hand on his ward's shoulder. "Aranea. I'll offer once more. Are you interested in joining Project Kingsglaive?"

Aranea looked at the two males offering her a chance at a better life. "I'll join. Though I should warn you, I don't think this will be easy. I've fought with many of the heroes that you've publicly announced on your roster." The news had been her only form of entertainment while she was treated at the hospital. 

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy. I'll come collect you when you're cleared from here." Nightking opened the window and started to climb out. 

"Hey, Shortcake, thanks for the bouquet."

Chocobo beamed at her before following Nightking. Aranea smiled back and traced a rose petal. 

-o-

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" Aranea shook her head. This guy was psycho, though she'd rather deal with him than her previous employer. 

"Only a few people know the location of the Armiger, and I'd like to keep that number as low as possible. It was either the blindfold or sedate you, and I think you'd have protested being drugged. Again."

Nightking pulled into his secret workspace. He took the blindfold off of his newest pet project, hoping Prompto was right about her being capable of redemption. 

They walked further into the Armiger to find Ignis and Prompto in the middle of more escape training. This time the boy's hands were tied to his ankles, and he was laying on the floor as Ignis leisurely perused a catalogue. 

"Holy... Why is Shortcake trussed up? You know what, I don't want to know. You are crazier than I originally thought, and I am starting to regret my choice. Take me to prison, I guess." Aranea had noticed that the hero obviously cared about this boy. If this was how he treated his loved ones, she didn't want to see how he treated enemies turned to allies. 

Prompto turned his head at the sound of her voice. "Hi! I'm almost done here, just a little more maneuvering and I'll be free."

Ignis scolded him. "You shouldn't announce your progress, even to an ally. If your captors heard you were escaping they'd come back and make your bonds worse. Or injure you to prevent further attempts." Ignis debated tightening the ropes and undoing all his progress, but he figured his verbal reminder was enough of a lesson. No need to torment Prompto, this was why they were practicing. 

"Oh! Sorry. I'll do better!" Prompto returned to his task, embarrassed that he had made such a silly mistake in front of their newest member. 

Nightking led Aranea past them to the training room. "Alright. Let's see what you can do."

As they sparred Nightking explained a few things. 

"Uh, basics first. Superhero rule number one: no killing. We're not judges who have the authority to end someone's life. Rule number two: try not to injure out of anger or malice. Quick, clean takedowns, ones that will not permanently handicap a foe. Again, that would be taking the power of someone's life."

"You consider disfigurement as well? I wouldn't have guessed, you've got your sidekick running around with guns." Aranea was so glad to be fighting again. It had been maddening being confined to a hospital bed for so long. The doctor still found minuscule traces of the drug in her blood, but he was sure it would fade with time. There was less in her than when she was first brought in, so the doctor stressed resting and proper dieting to completely clear her system. 

Yeah, right. As if she wanted to rest more. 

Eventually Prompto and Ignis wandered over to watch the other two train. The butler cleared his throat and glanced away when a particular fighting move revealed some cleavage. The tiny blush didn't escape the teenager's notice. He had gotten pretty good at noticing signs of attraction, Luna and Noctis weren't exactly subtle. 

"You should say hi. Maybe she'll say hi back?" Prompto looked up at Ignis, who shook his head. "Why? I have no need to fraternize with her." 

"You don't need to have a reason to be friendly..." Prompto rested his head against the older man's side. "It's just... you're so nice to me and Noct all the time, and I never see you get to have fun."

"You think I could have fun. With her. Prompto, are you aware you're trying to play matchmaker?" Ignis averted his gaze again as she kicked. Those pants were too tight...

"Matchmaker? I just want my favorite butler to make some new friends. You're always here in the manor. Don't you get lonely when Noct and I are gone?" Prompto wasn't sure who would win in the sparring. Noctis was fast and able to take advantage of openings, but Aranea was just as good at dodging and retaliating. Noctis verbally stopped the fight, and the two sweaty combatants made their way over to the spectators. 

Ignis thought about it. He had never felt lonely, he had always been too preoccupied. "When you two are gone I'm either assisting you with crime fighting or cleaning. I don't have time for other distractions. Aside from that, you're always in the manor too. Should I be trying to find you a girlfriend?"

Nightking and Aranea caught the last question of their conversation. The ex mercenary jumped to conclusions. "Sorry, Shortcake, you're too young for my taste. You're cute, though, so try someone else."

Prompto blushed. "I wasn't-"

"I'm teasing. Lighten up." She turned to Ignis. "You, however, are just my type. Sorry again about the whole 'home invasion' incident." 

Ignis nodded, cheeks slightly pink. "All is forgiven. You were not acting on your own accord." He didn't bother to mention that he still didn't trust her. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, Prompto had been sure that she was capable of change. 

Noctis directed her to the showers and went upstairs to wash and change himself. There were separate compartments, but he thought it would be more courteous to offer her the entire facility. He didn't want her accusing him of anything untoward. 

She had already seen Prompto's and Ignis' faces during her last visit, so Noctis wasn't sure about putting his mask back on when he returned. He decided to, revealing his identity would defeat the purpose of not letting her know the location of the Armiger. It wouldn't be a huge mental leap to figure out that he was interested in funding Project Kingsglaive because he was in it. 

Oh chocobo turds. If she had seen the other two both upstairs and downstairs then she probably already knew. 

Noctis took the mask off halfway down the steps. 

Aranea wasn't surprised to see him when he returned, so he figured she must've already puzzled it out. Noctis rejoined the group. 

Ignis was measuring her for a new costume. "You'll need a different name as well, hopefully a new identity will prevent people from realizing your past deeds." 

"I'm not matching you two, as soon as we work out my pay I'm operating on my own." Aranea lifted her arms so Ignis could measure for sleeves. 

"Actually, you're on a probation of sorts. At least until I'm sure you're not going to double cross us." Noctis folded his arms, daring her to challenge him. He was hoping she would so he could just dump her back into prison. 

"I should've known you'd want to babysit." 

Prompto, who had been recording the various measurements that Ignis called out, piped up. "It's not babysitting, we'll just be showing you the ropes. Crime fighting is actually pretty tricky because all the criminals have their own gimmick. I'm still learning everybody's weird methods."

"I know. They all have different payment methods too, it's annoying." 

Noctis stared at her. They now had a treasure trove of knowledge and insight on the habits of the villains of Insomnia. Luna avoided other criminals, said working with them was too restricting, but Aranea... 

Well, as long as they had the dough, that's where she would go. 

Hopefully gil would convince her to tattle. 

"So, how much do you know about the Handler?" Noctis had heard that the deranged chocobo rancher was ordering more parts for his mind controlled birds. He was probably planning something big soon. 

"That cuckoo clock? Well for starters, his real name is Wiz and he weaponizes chocobos..."

-o-

Chocobo shook his head when he saw Aranea's new costume. 

Ignis had it bad. 

She had requested something form fitting, yet flexible. He had delivered, and even added some armor and a protective helmet to the red and black ensemble. Her boots looked like it would hurt if she kicked a foe. 

"I'm just going to go with Highwind." Aranea adjusted the black helmet. 

"Isn't that your last name? That defeats the purpose of a secret identity. How about Dragoon? You remind me of a deadly weapon." Nightking was busy at the computer tracking the latest shipment of magitek generators that Aranea said Wiz used. 

"Dragoon... I like it." Aranea walked over behind the hero and pointed to one of the locations he was marking on the gps. "He works at this building during the autumn months. Says there's more room for the birds there, and he likes keeping them inside during the cold nights."

Ignis was writing down everything she said about the villain. He would update the files while they drove to the location. 

The Regalia could comfortably seat four people, and Aranea immediately started towards the passenger seat. 

"Um, excuse me. My sidekick sits there. Get in the back."

"I don't mind, she can take my spot." Chocobo went to sit in the back. 

Dragoon grabbed him by his costume's collar and pulled him back. "No, if you two have assigned seats I won't mess it up." She sat down in the back of the car and buckled up. It would be easy to watch these two if she was behind them. She still didn't get why the blond was convinced she would turn into a goody two shoes. If it wasn't for the gil she would have just opted to go to prison. It wasn't hard to escape. 

"Oh okay." Chocobo sat down in the seat, confused. He thought for sure she'd want to be up front where she could direct Nightking to the abandoned warehouse they would be driving to. 

It was awkward and quiet in the car until they drove past where the Kingsglaive headquarters would be. The construction crew had started clearing away the old hotel that was on the lot. 

"How long will it take to build your little clubhouse?" 

"Around a year. I am paying for the best, so I want fast results." Nightking knew it would probably take around a year and a half, but it wouldn't surprise him if it took less time. He had heard of skyscrapers being built in Niflheim in as little as a few months. 

They parked a block away from the Handler's hideout. 

"No mistaking the smell of chocobos. This is the spot. Chocobo, go ahead and use the stun gun for this mission. We don't want to hurt the animals. They are victims here, not villains. Dragoon, I want you as high as possible, ready to drop down at a moment's notice. I'm going to confront him directly while Chocobo disables the mind controlled birds."

"Great plan, but I don't think the stun gun is going to do much good. The collars he uses are pretty large and sturdy. It would need a real bullet to destroy it. Of course, that's a bit of a risk. Miss a shot, and the poor bird will die."

"I never miss." Chocobo smiled at her, and she was surprised to see some confidence in his grin. 

"Alright. Let's move in." Nightking led the charge. 

-o-

Wiz was singing to the birds. 

"Doo doo doo add another screw there, gonna get so rich, so so so easy to trick people..." 

He put the upgraded collar around a large yellow male. "Oh, Canola, people will flock from all of Insomnia to see you and your friends. Then when they're all nice and corralled we'll activate the laser collars. Oh, they'll never see that coming! Haha, looting the downed citizens will be like taking candy from a baby."

"Do you always explain your acts of terrorism to your feathered friends?" Nightking melted out of the shadows. 

"Nightking!" Wiz jumped away from the bird and ran towards the desk where he had been tinkering with the collar. He snatched up the remote as the throwing star flew towards him. The projectile smacked the remote to the floor, activating it. 

"Oops." 

The chocobo advanced, aggressive and focused on the intruder that his master was pointing at. "Peck his eyes out! Stomp on his spleen! Get that pesky hero!"

Nightking rolled back and figured it was time to call out surprise number one. "CHOCOBO!"

"Yes, you fool, it's a chocobo! That's kind of my thing!" Wiz had no idea about the hero's sidekick. 

A bullet flew out of the dark and smashed into the collar. It broke, and the bird stopped chasing the superhero with a confused kweh. 

"What the hell? Canola, attack!" Wiz yelled at the bird, who just tilted its head at him. "No matter, Oriole! Attack!" The chocobo trainer ripped another remote out of his pocket and angrily pressed the button. 

An orange female came barreling into the room, hungry for blood. And gysahl greens for a mauling well done. Nightking rolled his eyes. "CHOCOBO!"

Another bullet. 

"Stop doing that! Lavender! Get in here!"

"We can do this all night, Handler, just surrender." Nightking aimed a throwing star. Wiz ducked and ran towards the other end of the warehouse to get behind the crates of hay that the birds used as bedding. 

Nightking called for the newest bird to be freed from mind control and chased after the hiding villain. 

The crates looped around to where he knew his sidekick was hiding, where the Handler was running towards to investigate. Nightking hoped Prompto had moved. 

Wiz had summoned another bird while he was running, and the chocobo slammed into Nightking while he was trying to see if his sidekick had switched positions. He heard Prompto calling him as the bird tried to peck at his defending arms. 

Wiz called yet another bird in, and the gunner was forced to roll out of his hiding spot before he was crushed by a crate of hay that the animal knocked into. 

Time for surprise number two. 

"Dragoon!"

Chocobo aimed at the man who was advancing, but one of the birds charged at him. He rolled sideways, and Aranea dropped down from the ceiling. She landed next to him and assumed a fighting stance.

Wiz recognized her despite the helmet. "Aranea, what are you doing here?" 

The ex mercenary's eyes widened for a second before narrowing. She grabbed Prompto and yanked his shooting arm behind his back. "What are ymmf!?" 

"Simple infiltration. These knuckleheads thought they could bribe me to leave my life of crime. Now that we've stopped them, I want in on your plan." Aranea pushed the confused sidekick forward, hand still clamped over his mouth. 

Prompto was crushed. He had been sure that Aranea could change. He had hoped that showing her kindness would convince her that she could be someone better, do something better with her life than just take orders as a hired gun. Prompto had escaped his life as a tool, and he wanted her to do the same. 

Nightking was still fighting the bird trying to peck his face. "You traitorous witch! I knew I shouldn't have given you a second chance! Let go of him!"

Wiz laughed. "Well played, you had me worried. I thought you were working with them. Well, anyway, my plan involves..." The man droned on and turned towards one of the birds that had a damaged collar. As he fiddled with it Aranea whispered in the blond's ear. 

"When I let go, shoot. For now, keep struggling." She slowly inched them closer to their common enemy. The 'captured' sidekick smiled. He knew she had a good heart! Aranea squeezed his mouth a little as a warning to control his emotions. If the rambling villain turned and saw him happy then the trick would be discovered. 

"-And then the gil can be used to buy my babies a proper stable. Any suggestions to the plan? You were always good at offering advice and a few of my plans would've fallen flat without your quick thinking. Oh, there's some rope over by the food crates, if you wouldn't mind tying him up. You can just let Nightking over there be eaten." Wiz finally turned away from the bird, collar repaired. 

Aranea loosened her grip on the gunner's wrist as a signal to get ready. "I think the plan sounds great, but you should definitely take more birds. These two aren't the only heroes in Insomnia."

Wiz moved to fix another collar. "I know, did you hear about that stupid team up they're planning? That's going to be a pain to operate with." 

Aranea angled herself and her partner to where Nightking was fending off the chocobo with shredded costume sleeves. She let go and Prompto fired at the collar of the bird attacking his mentor. 

Wiz whipped around at the sound of the gunshot. He saw Aranea's fist at the last second. 

Nightking stood up as Wiz fell down. "What the hell, Aranea? You can't just change plans like that!"

"If I hadn't done that then I would've been fighting off a giant bird just like you. What's the problem? He's down, you can free these oversized fluff balls, and I can go home now, right? After you pay me, of course." Aranea ruffled Prompto's hair. "Good acting, Shortcake. He didn't even notice when I let you in on my plan."

"Thank you for not actually betraying us, Aranea." The blond hugged the ex mercenary, who awkwardly patted his back. 

"Why didn't you?" Nightking handcuffed the evil animal trainer. 

"Well... You gave me a new path. Work that I won't be arrested for, Shortcake here has faith in me... something no one has ever done for me. I was always just the hired muscle, no one cared about my wellbeing. But you and he gave me a new costume, and a new team. It felt nice fighting with you. ...And your butler is cute. Is he single?" 

Prompto nodded. "Yeah, and he thinks you're cute too! I can tell." 

Nightking laughed. "Did you forget Specs can hear you through the earset?" 

"Sorry, Ignis! But I'm totally gonna set you up on a date! You deserve it." Prompto laughed at Ignis' denial. 

Aranea leaned closer to the blond's ear again to speak into the earset. "Pick me up at eight tomorrow evening, I know a place."

Nightking called the police to clean up the mess as he led his sidekick to their car with one arm around his shoulders. "Aranea, you can pick up your pay tomorrow on your date."

-o-

"Are you out of your mind!?" 

"Gladio, stop yelling. You're on the phone, which means you are screaming into my ear."

"A freaking mercenary?"

"Ex mercenary, and she has already proven her loyalty. Huh, Prompto was right." Noctis felt foolish for ever doubting his ward's faith in the woman. 

"We're going to let an ex criminal join our superhero league because your fifteen year old sidekick deems her worthy!? Who's next, a stranger on the street who's nice to him? You're trusting character judgement to a sheltered boy who has no idea how the real world works!"

"How many of Iris' ideas do you shoot down?" 

"That has nothing-"

"How many times do you ignore your teenage sister's ideas? It's the same concept!"

"Iris has had way more experience-" 

"So you do give her a chance to suggest things sometimes?"

Gladio saw what he was getting at. "Yes."

"Then I can give my family a chance to call the shots sometimes. I'm glad I trusted him, because now we have another ally."

"Fine. But you can explain to the other members why we have that turncoat in our ranks. When she inevitably stabs you in the back I won't feel sorry for you."

"She already used that trick to help me take down a villain. So open your small mind to the possibility that change is coming. Insomnia's going to be a better place. We're one hero closer to a safer city."

Noctis hung up before Gladio could start a new argument. "Prompto, come out of the shadows." 

The blond emerged from the dark with two mugs of hot chocolate. "Sorry, didn't want to interrupt. Here, it will probably taste a little different. I'm no Ignis in the kitchen."

"Heh, wonder how his date's going..." 

They enjoyed their drinks with extra marshmallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently they were able to build a huge building in fifteen days in China. Let's steal that quick working, the league hall should only take a couple months to construct.


	10. Chapter 10

Ignis shook his head with a tiny smile. "My private affairs are just that. Private."

"But Iggy! You have to at least tell me if you kissed!" 

"You've asked the last four dates, but I've given you nothing. Why do you persist?" Ignis passed him another fork to dry. He drained the sink as he finished washing the last of the utensils. 

Prompto huffed. "No fair. I get you set up with a cool lady and you won't even tell me anything."

"If you want to see or hear about physical affection than ask Noctis to share a story about Luna."

"Gross! She's like a big sister, I don't want to hear those stories about her!" Prompto flicked water at the butler. 

"But you want to hear them about Aranea, who also treats you like a little brother?" Ignis lifted an eyebrow. 

"I just want to know how well you two are getting along. Are you in love?" Prompto was really curious about this. He hoped the answer was yes, Aranea would be a nice addition to his family. And Prompto still felt that Ignis deserved someone who gave him special love and attention in a way that his charges could not. Noctis and Prompto loved the butler, but their relationship was not able to provide everything. 

Ignis sighed. Was he in love? Maybe the beginnings of it. "I do care a great deal for her, more than I expected to."

Prompto smiled. Yes!!! "I'm so happy for you!"

Ignis dried his hands and pulled his little matchmaker into a hug. "Thank you."

"So did you guys kiss yet?"

"...yes."

"Aw yeah!"

-o-

Noctis nodded at the construction worker. "And you're sure everything is structurally sound despite how quickly it was erected?"

"You can see the framework for yourself, Mr. Caelum. Next week we're putting in the pipes and wiring. Shouldn't be much longer now before the whole building's done."

"Is there an projected completion date?"

"Just before Christmas. It can be your gift to the heroes of Insomnia." The worker chuckled before returning to his task. Noctis drove home. 

-o-

Nightking sighed as he waited for Cindy. Chocobo rubbed his arms. Maybe he should ask Ignis to add a hat and scarf to his costume. 

Mechanical Maiden finally drove into view. "Sorry y'all. Had to help an old lady get to the hospital. Fell and broke her hip in the middle of the street, poor dear."

"Any word from Fisherman? He's supposed to be here too. Brainteaser's riddle at the aquarium should be easier for him to puzzle out."

"What did the darn varmint say?" Cindy shivered a little. Maybe she should add more clothing to her costume. It was October now. 

"Pearls below and clouds above, look into the mermaid's love."

When Navyth finally arrived he was able to help them deduce that the villain was talking about a ship called Siren's Heart. It was transporting various artifacts for the museum, most of them part of an oceanic display. 

When they found Brainteaser he laughed. "What do you think, Nightking? Will my sister like this pearl necklace? It kind of looks like a bunch of little moons strung together!"

"Why don't you ask her!" Nightking threw a star to punctuate his shout. "Chocobo, shoot the net above his head! Mechanical Maiden, disable the ship! I don't want this boat going anywhere! Fisherman! Can you call the seagulls to help?"

The small unit of Kingsglaive members disposed of the criminal quickly. 

Cindy pulled Noctis aside as the police dealt with Ravus. "I heard about that ex mercenary ya got workin' with us."

Noctis sighed. "Not you too. She's reformed and she's proven herself."

"I got no problem with that, but I know ya also got that thing with Oracle. Just, watch out. That's two suspicious females ya got close to. The other members might start accusin' ya of somethin'." 

Cindy had a point. Being so close to Luna and working with Aranea did look a little misleading. "I'll deal with the issues as they arise. Thanks for the heads up."

Nightking walked back to the Regalia Type F where his sidekick was waiting. 

-o-

"Happy birthday, dear Prompto... happy birthday to you!"

Prompto blew out the candles and everyone clapped. He looked around at his mismatched, perfect family. Noctis, Ignis, Luna, Aranea, Gladio, and Iris had all gotten him small presents. 

He hugged his mentor... no. 

He hugged his best friend, his father figure, his irreplaceable partner in the fight against crime. 

"I love you, Noct."

"Love you too, Prompto. Happy birthday." Noctis kissed his forehead. 

Prompto hugged Ignis next. "I love you, Ignis."

"I love you, Prompto. Don't ever change." 

Iris launched herself at him as soon as Ignis let go. "So, did we make your sixteen sweet enough?" Gladio ruffled his hair after he nodded. "You've come a long way, Prompto."

Luna kissed his cheek. "You have matured, love."

Aranea hooked an arm around his neck. "You're still a Shortcake, though." 

After the small party Noctis took his ward to the privacy of the armiger. He handed Prompto a paper. "This won't change anything, but I thought..."

Prompto read the adoption paper. Noctis wanted him to officially be his son!? "Thank you. You've given me so much... Thank you." He signed on the line, hands shaking with emotion. 

"I could say the same to you. I never thought I'd have a family after my parents died, but you've shown me that I was wrong." Noctis pulled him into another hug. "Come on. Let's go protect the city."

-o-

Snow was falling, and though Shiva was there she had nothing to do with the November chill. 

Everyone walked into the Kingsglaive headquarters. The giant lobby branched off into different hallways and the elevator to the prison below was in the center. 

The city appointed warden was speaking with Nightking, Chocobo standing behind him. The conversation was cut off as Nightking turned to address the members that had come to the official opening of their new hearth and home. 

"Champions of Insomnia, I welcome you to our new headquarters. Thank you for offering your skills and time in our battle against the corruption in our city. I would like to introduce you to the woman who will be managing the prison that is below these upper floors. Camelia Claustra, would you like to address the Kingsglaive?"

The warden stepped forward. "Thank you. Though I will help you contain and rehabilitate the criminals you fight, any undue force or violence will be held against you personally. You are merely an illegal police force, and will be held to the same principles as police officers. Brutality will not be rewarded."

As Camelia continued to vaguely threaten everyone Gladio sidled over to Noctis. "Is this seriously who they're giving us? It seems like she hates our guts."

"She hates everyone's guts. It should prove useful when we have some criminals for her to work with." Noctis led Prompto and Gladio away. "So we've got a few training rooms, several tech labs so people can collaborate when tracking criminals, a cafeteria, a medical bay, a library, and my personal favorite, a lounge. That room is also connected to some dormitories that have their own bathrooms. You know, for when anybody needs a place to crash after depositing a criminal."

"And of course, the room of crazies downstairs that still needs to be filled."

"Patience, Gladio. It's only opening day. Enjoy the building, and then we'll distribute how we're all going to stay in contact." 

Prompto nodded. "Iggy and I helped with the design!" He couldn't wait to hand out the new communicators. 

Dogtag wandered in. "This is a nice place. I'm glad I joined, there are more heroes than I realized." 

"The warden has finished speaking?" Noctis figured she was probably going to the surveillance room to acquaint herself with the camera systems. She could watch all of the building from one room.

Dave nodded. "Said she was gonna be keeping a close eye on all of us."

"I figured. Go on, explore a bit. You should be familiar with this place before an emergency arises. It would be pretty bad if we need you but you're lost in here." Nightking shook his head at the thought of a hero being called to action but unable to respond because they were lost in the halls. 

Chocobo asked to check out the cafeteria first. The kitchen was staffed by a young woman named Coctura. "Hi there! I'd rather help keep you all fed than use my power. But I'll fight if I need to!"

Nightking introduced her a bit more formally. "Coctura has a sonic scream and is an excellent cook. I'd say that's her real superpower."

She giggled and handed them some of the fish she had been cooking. "Here, you guys get to taste the first meal officially served here. Hooray!"

Prompto thought it was yummy, but she was no Ignis. It seemed every other chef would forever be a downgrade. He thought it was pretty clever to have a cook that could fight, and wondered if their warden could fight as well. 

Asking Noctis provided an answer. "No, she's untrained in the art of combat. The art of law, however... Let's just say there's a reason the city assigned her."

After finishing their food they called all the heroes back to the lobby to give out the communicators. That task finally accomplished, they headed back to the manor. 

-o-

The Kingsglaive members usually worked in small teams, there was never a point where all the heroes were in the building at once. They didn't even all gather around Christmas time, though Coctura decorated and cooked treats for the heroes that stopped in to warm up after a hard patrol. 

Ignis outdid himself this year with Christmas dinner. He had never had to cook for so many people before. The people that had come to Prompto's birthday party had returned, with the addition of Cindy and her grandfather. 

Noctis started the driving lessons after the snow from the recent blizzard had melted a bit. The January that followed was gentle, and Prompto received instruction from both of the men he lived with. 

On this particular lesson Noctis told him to drive to the league hall. 

"You forgot the turning signal." Noctis flicked him in the head. 

"Gah! I'm sorry!" Prompto gripped the wheel tighter. 

"Don't be sorry, just remember for next time, okay?" Noctis talked him through parking. Again. "We're just going to pop in and see how the supplies are, then we can start patrol."

The first thing that told them something was wrong was a note taped to the door. Chocobo read it, confused. "Wha? ' Sorry everybody, closed for maintenance, problem with the pipes. Check back tomorrow.' Signed, 'Nightking'?"

He did not issue that statement. "Let's enter through a window. I suspect whoever wrote the note is inside tampering with something." 

They shot a grappling hook at the roof and used the cord to scale the building. Nightking opened the large glass panel with the key code next to it. He had installed the curious entrance as a convenience for the flying Shieldman and his sister. 

Dropping into a dark hall, the two heroes crept forward, questions racing through their mind. 

Why hadn't anybody messaged them to ask about the note's authenticity? If there was an intruder, how did they get the secret fifteen digit key code? Was anybody inside, hurt by whoever was trespassing?

"Chocobo, ready your guns but don't fire until any possible threat is identified."

"Why are the lights off? It's too quiet..." 

"Something's definitely wrong. Let's check the surveillance footage." Nightking opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator. It would allow them the element of surprise. 

The only light in the surveillance room was coming from the large monitors on the wall. Each display was current and showed empty halls and rooms. 

Except for one. 

The monitor that showed the maintenance room had two people moving around. They were attaching something to the electrical panels. 

"That's Biggs and Wedge!" Chocobo pointed to the men who were now turning to leave the room. 

"What did they do? Hold on, I think I can enlarge the feed after rewinding it... There. I can't tell what that device is though. You're the technophile, what is that? Chocobo?" No response? Nightking looked away from the video that he had played back. 

His sidekick was leaning heavily against the keyboard next to him. "I donnn't fee ..." He almost fell, but the older male caught him. 

There was a small dart stuck in his neck. Nightking quickly lifted the teenager who was falling unconscious. He started towards the stairs, cradling his precious family. "Ignis, call Shieldman now!"

"He's preoccupied. I know, because I assigned him to his mission." Camelia Claustra stepped out of the shadows. "It's amazing how trusting all you stupid heroes are. I tell them that you need the building empty, and they all vacate without even asking anything. Did anyone even call you to check when they could come back? No? I'm not surprised."

"What do you have to gain by betraying us?" Nightking hugged Prompto a bit closer. 

"Lots of things. Every villain in Insomnia would love to have the entire Kingsglaive wiped out. Ardyn said he'll give me a million gil for that boy you have, and two million if you're disposed of. I figure I'll retire to a nice house in Altissia." Camelia raised the dart gun she had already used. "Put him down, and put your hands on the floor. Now, before I pull the real gun out."

Nightking gently lowered Prompto to the floor. He stepped over him and slowly reached towards the ground... 

He turned it into a roll, pulling a throwing star out as he moved across the floor. With fluid ferocity he threw the projectile, knocking the weapon from the evil warden's hand. The gun she drew was also knocked away. She didn't bother running, and if Nightking wasn't so enraged he would've realized how suspicious it was. 

He was about to spray her in the face with the knockout drug from his utility belt when he suddenly 

Couldn't 

Move. 

He fell to the floor in front of Camelia, limbs as useful as jelly. 

"You two sure took your sweet time. Get them into the cars." 

Noctis couldn't even turn his head to see Biggs and Wedge. He cursed at himself for forgetting about them. "Ignis, they shot me with some sort of paralyzing dart, please tell me you got ahold of a Kingsglaive. They're taking him, Ignis!"

"The only one responding is Aranea, but that's because I called her phone. The communicators aren't working. Gladio didn't pick up when I called his phone." The butler let Nightking know that he was still trying to get ahold of one of the superpowered siblings. 

Noctis could only watch as Prompto was tied up and put into a small blue car. His limbs were still frozen, and he couldn't stop Wedge from chucking him into a van. Biggs laughed as he drove off. "Say, we keep meeting like this. Maybe we should get lunch sometime, eh?"

Nightking told him to shove something where the sun doesn't shine. 

A half hour of panic and driving brought them to the piers. "Well, I hope you like fish, cuz you're going to take a nice nap with them." The henchmen drove to the edge of the dock, got out, and pushed the van. The vehicle sank into the water with a splash. 

Nightking had feeling in his fingers again, but that wasn't much help. "Ignis, how are Prompto's vitals?"

"They're normal. He's still unconscious."

"A-and can you hear anything from his earset?" 

"No, Noctis. I'm still trying to call Gladio and Iris." 

"Tell him that I love him, and I know he'll grow into a strong young man. And, Ignis... I love you too." 

The butler's excited shout almost blew out Noctis' ear. "IRIS! Thank goodness! I need you fly to these coordinates as fast as you can!" 

Noctis waited for the help, water beginning to seep into the van. He finally regained control of his neck, and turned as much as possible. The water was still lapping against the nostril closest to the floor. 

He held his breath as ocean water covered him. 

He heard Ignis in his ear. "Prompto's waking up. His gps still shows him moving through the city, and Aranea is searching for the car."

Not even a full minute later he felt the van being lifted. Water began spilling out as soon as Iris got above the sea. She ripped the back doors off of the hinges to find Noctis coughing, but alive. 

"Thank you. Ignis, where did you say Prompto was?"

-o-

He was aware of classical music first. 

Then the ropes, and the cloth shoved in his mouth. 

Prompto saw that Camelia was driving and not paying attention to her backseat passenger. He closed his eyes again and began undoing the knots securing his wrists. Hands free, he peeked to see if she had noticed. 

No, she was too busy driving. 

Prompto noticed that she forgot her turning signal. He quietly, slowly, sneakily checked to see if she had taken anything. This must've been her first kidnapping, because she had left everything on his person. Even his guns. 

Prompto dropped the 'knocked out' act and just sat up, still hiding his hands behind his back. 

The movement in the rear view mirror caught her attention. "Oh. You're up. Don't worry, we're almost where Ardyn said to meet him. Soon I'll be out of this blasted city... I'd ask you why he's so interested in you, but it's rude to talk with your mouth full, isn't it?" 

Prompto waited until she got to a red light. Pulling the knockout spray from his belt, he lunged forward and reached around the front seat to spray her face. 

When she was incapacitated, Prompto undid the gag. "Ignis! Is Noct okay!?"

As the butler informed him that Noctis, Iris, and Aranea were on their way he opened the car door and got out. Ignoring the honking cars behind him, he shoved Camelia over into the passenger seat. He took the wheel. 

Prompto drove the car to an empty parking spot, which took him ten minutes to find. City parking was no joke, and the teenager was extra careful as he pulled into the only spot he could find. 

Aranea got there first. "Shortcake! What happened!?" She looked him over for injuries as he explained everything. Noctis and Iris arrived just as he was finishing. 

"Prompto!" Noctis pulled him into a hug. "Are you okay, Noct? Ignis said you were paralyzed!"

"Yeah, the only thing still numb is my butt. I regained a lot of feeling as Iris flew us over." Prompto repeated how he had escaped Camelia, and Noctis complimented him. "I'm so proud of you. I was really worried, but you had it under control. You're growing up to be quite a badass crime fighter."

They called the police, and Commissioner Ulric sighed when he arrived to pick up Nightking's mess. "I thought the point of your Kingsglaive was that you'd imprison the crazy people."

"They still have to go through the legal process. Don't worry, the ex warden will appreciate the irony of her being jailed by the very organization she tried to manipulate." Nightking shook his head. Who would manage the prison now?

-o-

They removed the bomb that Biggs and Wedge had planted, and fixed the communicators that Camelia had sabotaged. 

Gladio had offered Cor's services. He was an ex military man, so he would only need to take a few courses to qualify for the position. Noctis also asked an old friend of his father to act as his partner. Having two people on the job would prevent such a fiasco again. 

Prompto fidgeted as they waited for Weskham to arrive. Noctis had regaled him with tales of the retired chief of police. He sounded like a legend. 

When Weskham finally arrived he clapped Noctis on the back. "Old Cid has been telling me stories about you. Sorry for waiting so long to visit. Is this the kid you adopted? Oh, Regis would be so proud."

Noctis explained the position they needed him to fill. 

"I'll do it. When do I start?"


	11. Chapter 11

"There was a rather discouraging report on the radio today. Apparently the Insomnia Zoo has been losing a lot of their amphibian population." Ignis handed Noct the red tie today, and the gillionaire put it on. 

"Losing how? Like stolen, or..." 

"No, they've been dying off. I initially thought Poison Dart Frog might be behind this, but she has always been protective of all amphibious life forms. The scientist who issued the report, an Ansia Greeya, offered no clear explanation. The zoo is investigating because of how suspicious the entire affair is. Surely they should have some idea of what's killing their frogs?" Ignis cleared the finished breakfast tray and went to move out of the room. "Prompto's driving test is today, so make sure you get out early. I plan on having a celebratory dinner ready. ...And if he does not pass, then it will be a comforting 'try again' dinner."

"Prompto will do fine. Tell him I said good luck. Ah, forget it, I'll call him before the test starts and say it myself." Noctis finished getting ready and drove to work, thinking about the frog case. 

Poison Dart Frog wouldn't kill the frogs. She'd hurt humans, if they endangered the animals, but definitely not the frogs she dedicated her life to studying. And occasionally mutating. 

Noctis sighed. He'd look into it more later. Maybe one of the other Kingsglaive members knew something. 

-o-

"Iggy, what if I crash? Or forget everything during the written portion? Or-"

"Prompto. You have faced far greater threats than a driving test. You can do this." Ignis parked in front of the Insomnian Department of Motor Vehicles. "Breathe. If you can face Ardyn then you can drive a car."

Prompto nodded. This was going to be a piece of cake because Ignis said so. Ignis was always right. 

The cell phone started to ring, and Prompto pulled it out of his pocket. "Hi, Noct!"

"Hey, Prom. Good luck on your test, I know you'll do great." Noctis voice was warm, and full of pride. Prompto nodded before remembering he was on the phone. Test jitters were scrambling his brain. "Thank you. Ha, I'll drive us all to the Crow's Nest tomorrow. If I pass, that is."

"You will pass. And then I'll teach you how to fly the Regalia Type F. Okay, gotta go. Love you, Prom."

"Love you. Bye." Prompto hung up and tried to look determined. He had the support of his family. This test was going down!

...The test was hard, but it was passed. Barely. He knew all the stuff, but he had gotten distracted once and the instructor had pointed at the road moodily. Prompto suspected he was docked more points than necessary for his minor mistake. 

Ignis pulled him into a side hug as they admired the shiny new driver's license. "Well, how about we head home? I need to bake a cake for a certain someone..."

Prompto laughed. "I'm all driven out, can you take the wheel?" He slid into the passenger seat and sunk into the cushion as Ignis started the car. They drove towards the manor, picking their way through traffic. "I didn't think that guy would let me pass. He was- Whoa, what is that!?"

Prompto pointed at a gigantoad the size of a house that had hopped onto the road. All the cars in front of them screeched to a halt, and Ignis slammed on the brakes. 

"I suppose Poison Dart Frog is to blame after all." The phone rang before Ignis could explain what he meant. 

Noctis had called back. "Are you two okay!?"

"Yeah, we're trying to get back home." Prompto described the giant frog. 

"I know, I was looking out the window during a board meeting and I saw the frog as it grew bigger. I couldn't tell where it came from, just that it was growing. I got worried when it headed towards downtown, I figured you'd be around there. Cor messaged me, he wants us to focus on gathering evidence against whoever is behind the attack. He has Shieldman and his sister fighting the frog."

Ignis nudged Prompto. "Tell him I'll have the files ready for when he gets home." The butler planned to start doing some research on the zoo's animal problem as well. 

Prompto relayed the message, and as he looked out of the window he saw Shieldman speeding through the skies. He was trying contain the frog before it could do more damage. 

When they finally made it through the mess of cars Ignis zoomed over to the computer and Prompto suited up. Noctis arrived shortly after, he had made up an excuse to leave the board meeting. 

"What are we looking at, Specs?" Nightking scanned the computer screen that was currently displaying the zoo's autopsy reports for the unfortunate frogs. 

"All of the reports are written by one person, and they all say that the body had to be disposed of. They couldn't salvage any to study. That's odd." Ignis highlighted the paragraph that he was talking about. Both costumed heroes read it. 

"Who wrote these? We can question them." Nightking figured it wouldn't be hard to get information now that a giant frog was on the loose. He offhandedly wondered if any other Kingsglaive had gone to help Gladio. Nightking knew he could do more good finding intelligence than wrangling frogs (and so did Cor, that's why he assigned him),so he trusted that the other man would be fine. 

"The person who wrote the reports... Ansia Greeya? I'll run it through the database of citizens. Finding where she lives shouldn't..." Ignis paused mid typing. "It's an anagram. Sania Yeagre, you clever girl."

"So she is involved." Nightking wondered what her plan was. 

Prompto pulled out his phone. "Shouldn't Aranea know where her hideout is? I mean, if she even worked for her, she should know, right?" 

Nightking nodded. "I forgot about our secret data mine. No offense, Ignis." He didn't mean to reduce her role or importance. 

"None taken. I'll contact her."

-o-

Apparently Poison Dart Frog had several labs hidden throughout the city, so the dynamic duo decided to check the zoo first to talk to 'Ansia Greeya'. Unsurprisingly, the zoo manager told them that she wasn't in today. The heroes let themselves into her lab without permission. 

They snuck past labeled tanks filled with frogs and toads of varying colors. Some of them croaked at the strangers. "I'll check the file cabinet. Chocobo, search the desk."

"Got it."

The document scouring was a quiet activity, and the animals calmed down. Chocobo held up a paper from the desk's top drawer. "It's a half filled autopsy report on a gaiatoad. That kind of frog looks like... this." He had moved through the tanks to find which animal the report was describing. 

He stopped in front of a small brown toad and read the serial number on the tank. It matched the one on the paper. "Why does she have a death report on this little guy if he's still alive?"

"Her next victim?" Why would she kill the frogs she was studying? Nightking went to take the report. 

Suddenly the lights flicked on and the door slammed shut. Sania stood there in a lab coat with folded arms. "So rude, I come back to my office to pick up Tad and instead I find two pesky bugs in here." She drew a gun from the lab coat. 

Nightking moved in front of his sidekick. "Why are you killing them? You've always fought against anything that threatened wildlife, so why-" 

"Fool! I'm not killing them! I'm stealing them! I have access to an unlimited supply of cuties this way. The zoo has to keep animals here. I sedate them so I can move them out to my personal labs, it's not my fault that it looks like they're dead when they're drugged. The zoo officials are too dumb to realize the difference. Anyway, did you like my beautiful big boy? I'm sure you saw him hopping through town."

Sania had moved closer with the gun during her bragging. She turned off the safety and raised it threateningly when they went to reach for their utility belts. They froze. One hand still aiming at them, she used the other to retrieve a syringe from her desk. Sania walked over to the gaiatoad they had been examining. 

Nightking went to move again and she fired a warning shot at the floor in front of him. "Stay still, or the next autopsy report I write will be yours." She administered the syringe's contents to the gaiatoad. 

"My lovely enhanced gigantoad is busy taking revenge on all the humans who threatened his habitat. Kind of funny how mad people get when the tables are turned, don't you think?" 

Chocobo shuffled behind Nightking. "But won't the frog get hurt more this way? People will try to stop it... And doesn't mutating them hurt them too?"

"Interesting that you'd consider the wellbeing of the animals that are going to eat you." Sania lifted the toad from the tank and set it on the floor. As she was bending back up Nightking threw a star and knocked the gun from her hands. Chocobo fired at the weapon on the floor, keeping Sania from grabbing it. 

She abandoned it and ran towards the door as the toad grew larger and larger. Chocobo went to shoot the door knob but Nightking had leapt back because of the advancing amphibian. He knocked into his sidekick to avoid the toad's tongue, and they both fell over. Chocobo's gunshot went wild and grazed Sania's arm. 

"You'll pay for that!" As they scrambled back up and out of the way of the rapidly growing toad she grabbed the gun. It only took another star to disarm her, and she grew even angrier. "Tad, attack!" 

The toad tried hopping towards them. It was the size of a horse now, and Nightking was grateful the lab was so large. Chocobo was surprised it hadn't accidentally knocked into the other tanks. The heroes were backed into a wall now, and the knockout spray wasn't working on the toad. Sania had stopped trying to grab the gun and just laughed gleefully as the toad hopped, about to crush the heroes. 

Nightking grabbed Chocobo, arm around his waist, and fired a grappling hook at the ceiling. They shot up over the toad as it slammed into the wall, busting the lab open. It hopped to freedom, still growing. 

Sania threw a tantrum as the heroes landed in front of her. "You've just blown my cover! The zoo will not be able to ignore this! When they investigate they'll find-" She stopped and started laughing again. "Tad, treat time!" 

The toad had come back, and her command made the animal open its mouth and shoot out its tongue. Nightking had been advancing with handcuffs at the ready when she yelled, and the large tongue knocked Chocobo into his back. 

They both fell to the ground feeling extremely nauseous. The poison coated tongue had drooled all over them, and it took all their willpower not to throw up. Sania plucked the handcuffs from the floor where Nightking had dropped them. 

The crazy biologist stepped over him and took the gun Chocobo had been shakily aiming. The poison was strong, and he didn't have the energy to stop her from rolling him onto his side so he was closer to Nightking. She cuffed one of his wrists and wrapped the short chain around the leg of the lab table they had landed by. She used the other cuff on one of Nightking's wrists. 

Sania stepped away from them. "Ardyn has a bounty on you two, but I'm too busy to deliver him to you. I'll just let him know you're here. Bye." She guided the gaiatoad out of the hole in the wall, leaving the heroes chained to the table. 

It took ten more minutes for the poison to finally wear off. Nightking shook his head and reached for the lockpick in his utility belt. "Thank goodness for her busy schedule, huh? Ignis, tell me you were recording all that. She confessed everything, and that should help us during her trial."

Ignis' voice in their ears was a comfort as Nightking worked to get the cuffs unlocked. "Of course I did. Have a little faith." 

"You're the best, Iggy!" Chocobo kept still, trying not to jostle the lock as it was carefully opened. Finally free, the two sat up. 

"Send the file to Weskham. Any word on Gladio's defeat of the first toad?" Nightking stood up and led his sidekick back to the car. They had a biologist to catch. 

"He said the frog shrunk as he was fighting it. Apparently whatever drug she uses is temporary. That must be how she was able to hide the experiments." Ignis hummed as he figured out her plan. "She 'killed' the frog so she could move it to a large space. Then she'd enlarge it and study, likely while adjusting the drug to yield desirable results. When it wore off and the frog shrunk she could transport it back to one of her personal labs." 

"Alright. We've got the evidence to jail her, solved the missing frog case, and destroyed zoo property. Let's put Poison Dart Frog behind bars and then ask Noctis Lucis Caelum to foot the bill for repairs." Nightking drove to where police reports where yelling about a giant freaking frog. 

Chocobo laughed. "I don't know, you think he'll be willing to pay for our destruction?" He still found it odd when he had to refer to themselves as separate people when talking to other Kingsglaive members. 

"He better be willing to pay." Nightking chuckled. 

-o-

Sania had managed to lead the gaiatoad to the power plant. 

Shieldman and Shieldgirl were already there fighting the amphibian away from the building when Nightking and Chocobo arrived. 

"Stay back, the stupid thing knocked down some electrical wires! You'll get zapped!" Iris called out to the new arrivals before they could jump into the fray. Sania was atop one of the utility sheds, commanding the frog as Shieldman tried to stop it from rampaging and taking out the city's power. "Let's see how you like it when your way of life is destroyed!" 

"Chocobo, use the stun gun and shoot her." Nightking yelled the order as he moved around the toad, ready to catch the biologist when she was shot down. 

After all the trouble at the lab, taking her down was laughably easy. The real problem was containing the toad. Shieldman had to keep punching it away from the power plant. He really only had to distract it for a few minutes, the drug started to wear off and they all watched the curious process of a shrinking toad. 

Nightking scooped up the animal. "That was kind of... anticlimactic."

"For you, maybe! You weren't just fighting a slimy toad for an hour! For the second time today!" Shieldman was irritated at the other hero's dismissal of the amount of effort that had been expended. 

"Just happy it's over." Chocobo holstered his stun guns as Shieldgirl grabbed the biologist. Sania was flown to the police station. 

Nightking put the toad in the footwell of the car, he'd analyze it at the Armiger later. "Come on, Ignis probably has dinner waiting for us. We need to celebrate someone's new driver's license. To the Regalia!" 

-o-

Prompto took another Ulwaat berry from the top of his cake. "Where is Ulwaat, anyway?" 

"In Niflheim. You didn't study geography?" Ignis wasn't surprised. If Prompto knew the layout of the land then it would have been harder to track him down if he ever escaped. Keeping him ignorant kept him stationary. 

"No. But if all their berries taste like this than I'm kind of disappointed I never knew about it." The berry juice stained Prompto's lips and fingertips. Noctis helped himself to another slice of cake. "Well, I'm just glad you're here now. Huh, wonder if making you my chauffeur counts as child labor?"

"He's sixteen, it technically wouldn't be. But it's a little unorthodox, forcing your adopted son to be your personal chauffeur." The butler shook his head with a smile. He knew Noctis was joking. 

"Hey, safer than fighting crime. And Prompto, good job with the detective work today. It's usually a lot more boring than that, but we got to see a little action."

The blond nodded. "I'm still worried about how Sania said that Ardyn has a bounty out. That's what the ex warden wanted..." Were all of Insomnia's criminals hunting for them?

Noctis shook his head. "We can take him. You've grown a lot, and we have the league backing us." 

"I guess you're right, Noct." Prompto shook his head to clear the fears and focused on enjoying the moment with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh... this detective work didn't come out as mysterious? as I wanted. I think we should stick to the action aspect of Batman.


	12. Chapter 12

"That's a pretty good plan, Ardyn."

"I know, I thought of it. Anyway, don't screw this up like every other criminal I've worked with so far." 

Aldercapt shifted in his seat. "Don't get too high and mighty, you've attempted capturing them on your own. With little success..."

Ardyn's tone grew hard. "Just stick to the plan."

-o-

"It's a trap."

"I know that Ignis, but by publicly inviting us he's making it so that I can't refuse. Not unless I want the company to suffer... Turning down an invitation to his birthday party would give us a bad image and people would lose trust in Caelum Enterprises. We'll have to go prepared." Noctis rubbed his eyes exasperatedly. 

Iedolas Aldercapt had invited them to attend his seventy ninth birthday party at Aldercapt Mansion. He had cunningly asked Noctis to come during a televised interview of the two executives, and he had backed the younger CEO into a corner by using the show's host. 

'It would be great to show the citizens that we care about our fellow man, so I'm extending an invitation to my birthday party. I hope you'll bring your family, it will make the event seem more personal.' Aldercapt had looked so devious as he suggested it, Noctis was surprised horns didn't shoot out of his forehead. 

The show host had squealed. 'How sweet! These two big businesses that have always competed are finally extending the olive branch. Tell me, Mr. Caelum, will you attend? If so, will we finally get to see more of that cute young man you adopted? He's fallen out of the public eye since the Chatty Cactuar was sold.'

Noctis had smiled his most charming grin, but inside he had been grimacing. 'I hope you weren't an avid reader of those lie filled magazines. I kept my son out of the people's cruel gaze for his protection. As for the party, yes. We will attend. I would like to begin showing my son more of what I do, both in society and in my business.' 

They had continued to spew barely polite conversation about the future of Insomnian business. Noctis had been so glad when the interview had finished. He had called Prompto and Ignis on the drive home, but they had watched the interview live on tv. 

Now, in the safety of the Armiger, Noctis was obliterating a punching bag as Ignis confirmed his worries. 

"Why would he go out of his way to mention Prompto? He's got to be working with someone interested in him, and we know two people who fit that description." Ignis didn't feel the need to list them, Noctis knew full well who they were. 

Prompto piped up from the other side of the training room. He was working on untying himself. Ignis had restrained his hands above his head this time, and Prompto was almost free. "But Dr. Besithia was transferred to the Kingsglaive prison last week. He's still there, Weskham promised he'd tell us first if he escaped."

Noctis nodded. "No updates, so he's still there. This reeks of Ardyn." The gillionaire let out a barrage of punches to express his frustration. The Kingsglaive had been operating for a month now, but Ardyn still eluded capture. 

"It's not really a surprise, how many criminals have you taken down right after they gloated about how they were going to deliver you two right to his doorstep?" Ignis moved towards the doorway to get water for the training heroes. (Hydration is very important!)

"Feels like a hundred." Prompto knew it had only been about seven. But the situation called for some exaggeration. He finally got out of Ignis' tricky ropework. 

"Tell me about it." Noctis stopped punching the training bag and sat on the floor. "I think... we need to design more compact utility belts. Ones that we can always have under our civilian clothes." 

"Can we add a snack compartment? I would love to have some of Ignis' cookies during surveillance..." Prompto drooled a little bit at the thought of a gooey chocolate chip cookie during the boring part of the patrol. 

"I should discourage it, snacking would distract you. But I would love cookies during patrol too, so we're going to add small snack compartments. That's genius, why didn't I think of that earlier?" Noctis acquiesced, and the younger male cheered. 

After showering and drinking the proper amount of water to get Ignis off his back about hydration, Noctis sat down to design the new utility belts. 

-o-

Prompto kept touching it through his suit jacket to make sure it was really there the entire drive to the party. It was so lightweight, and it was invisible to anyone who didn't know it was there. 

"Leave it alone, Prom. Now, when we go in I want you to stay right next to me. Aldercapt will probably try to separate us and he will definitely use the crowd to hide any of his agents. Remember, if we do have to fight then it needs to be with simple moves. The public doesn't need to find out about our hero identities. That being said, use the innocence to your advantage. The second you feel someone touching you, or trying to get you to drink or eat something, start screaming. He can't make a stealthy grab if there's a scene."

"Right. And you said absolutely no food or drinks?" Prompto finally stopped messing with the utility belt. 

"No eating or drinking anything. It's not hard to lace something, and you know by now how quickly drugs take effect." Noctis parked the Regalia amongst the other expensive cars in front of Aldercapt's mansion. Exiting the vehicle, he walked around and straightened Prompto's bow tie one last time before they walked towards the trap they knew was waiting. 

Ignis listened in on the earset, it was small enough to be in their ears without being noticed. Their hair covered it anyway, so unless someone went around checking earlobes they would not be discovered. 

As soon as Aldercapt found them he handed Noctis a champagne flute. "Drink, and be merry! It's a party!"

"Sorry, I'm the designated driver, and he's underage." Noctis held onto the glass anyway, it discouraged any waiters from approaching him to offer a refill. "Thank you for inviting us, but may I ask why? Our companies have never seen eye to eye, and I know my father-"

"Ah, yes, Regis was a good man. It's a shame we never got to bury the hatchet. I'm going to make up for it by starting anew with you, his son. As the birthday implies, I'm only getting older and I'm running out of time to apologize for the past." Aldercapt's grin was slimier than the gaiatoad they had faced. He turned to examine Prompto. 

"So this is the young man you've taken under your wing... Tell me, is fatherhood anything like you thought it would be? And, you, boy, what's it like being the son of one of the most influential men in the city?"

Prompto was about to answer when the ballroom lights shut out. Music started, and the lights began flashing to the beat. 

Aldercapt clapped. "Oh, these new age concerts are so exciting, don't you think?" 

Noctis put a hand on Prompto's lower back and guided him away while the man was distracted. "Okay, let's make sure the paparazzi get a few photos to prove we were here and then let's go. He's definitely up to something."

They made their way down towards the exits, pushing through people when the music stopped. They glanced up to see why. 

Ardyn was on stage. 

He was in a flimsy disguise, but it must've been enough because nobody reacted with panic or fear except the dynamic duo. "Hhhhheeeelllllloooo, esteemed guests, and happy birthday to you, Iedolas! You look fabulous. Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for coming, and also apologize for this next bit. So sorry to ruin your night."

Armored soldiers began to pour into the room after he said this, horrible metal covered men with guns kept everyone from escaping. Prompto and Noctis were shoved back by the throng of scared people. They held onto each other's hand before Noctis managed to pull the blond over to him. He wrapped his arms around Prompto and let everyone else just push around them. 

Ardyn kept talking. "Again, so sorry. If I could please have Noctis Lucis Caelum come to the stage. And bring the boy, Noctis. Or my new friends will get to play with their toys." The psychopath ripped off the disguise as the soldiers raised their guns. 

The people surrounding the two began pointing and screaming. "Here they are! Don't hurt us! Go up there, Mr. Caelum!"

Noctis walked up on stage, Prompto trailing behind. 

"Welcome, so nice to see you. Tell me, anything to say to these lovely people before we go?" Ardyn tauntingly held the microphone out as two soldiers moved forward to restrain them. 

"The Kingsglaive will stop you." 

Ardyn laughed in Noctis' face. "Nice joke. That band of losers can't even touch me! They've been operating for how long now, and this city is still as crime ridden as ever!"

Prompto spoke up. "You won't win. You never will." 

Ardyn clamped a hand over his mouth and turned his face slightly so he was looking at the crowd. The soldiers still had their guns aimed, and no one dared to move. "Look how sweet this boy is, thinking he's brave. Give him a hand, folks." 

People began hesitantly clapping, hoping that following orders would keep everyone alive. 

Ardyn shoved Prompto into Noctis, who couldn't catch him with his bound hands. They both stumbled back into a soldier before they were grabbed and dragged off stage. 

"You can resume your silly party now, I have what I wanted. Goodbye." 

-o-

They had been transported in an airship that had been hidden behind the large mansion. 

Noctis seethed. By taking them publicly, as civilians, they would need to wait for rescue. It wouldn't make sense for the helpless gillionaire to suddenly karate chop his way out of this, especially when Ardyn had a camera trained on them recording. He was probably waiting to catch them doing something so he could reveal their identities. 

When the airship finally landed, they were on a remote island with odd rocks jutting into the sky. Ardyn led the procession of soldiers and his captives toward a large stone building. He occasionally stopped or walked next to either the hero or his sidekick. 

"Have you ever been to Galdin Quay? Well, it's in that direction. Or maybe that way, I'm not sure. Anyway, it's lovely. I pity you if you never got to visit." Ardyn poked Noctis' nose. "It'd be nice for a family vacation..." 

He leered at the glaring hero. 

"I'm so glad you adopted Prompto. Now my family is a bit bigger." Ardyn practically danced over to the blond and grabbed his face to smoosh his cheeks. 

"Gehwoff be!" Prompto thrashed until he was released. "What are you talking about? You're not family!"

Ardyn clapped his hands. "Oh but I am! See, I did some research on Caelum manor after my little borrowing attempt, and apparently I'm related to dear Noctis here. A cousin, several times removed or something."

"Impossible. There's no way I'm related to you. The universe doesn't hate me that much." Noctis was trying his hardest to remember his family history, with little luck. He hoped Ignis was looking it up. 

"Apparently it does. Here, I stole the records. Have a peek." Ardyn held the documents in front of Noctis. 

The gillionaire cursed. As soon as they got out of this mess, he was going to have Ardyn legally removed. "So what's your plan now?" Before he had wanted them in order to undo Prompto's training and then kill Noctis, so how did this new development affect his plan?

"The same. Family doesn't get special treatment." They went inside the stone building and down some stairs. They stood in a lobby of sorts, with various hallways jutting out. Ardyn grinned to himself, counting down the seconds until the screaming started. 

The group separated, half of the soldiers took Noctis down one hallway while Prompto was pulled into a different one. Ardyn opted to follow Noctis first, leaving the teenager to panic for a little would make him easier to manipulate. 

To the villain's great surprise, neither male said anything. If they knew he was going to split them up then maybe he needed to work on a better surprise. That was half of the fun, after all. Coming up with new ways to shock and torment his nemesis allowed him to express himself in a way that his other criminal activities did not. 

Noctis was pushed into a cell. "What will his 'training' consist of?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to utilize all of his capabilities. And he'll gladly obey. Because if he doesn't..." Ardyn leaned closer to the cell bars. "I'll make him watch you suffer. And as he cries for your safety I will laugh, and then I will kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You'll kill me. That's all you ever talk about. I asked what his training was going to consist of." Noctis hoped to somehow decrease the difficulty of whatever the man had planned, so he lied. He altered his tone a bit, praying that Ignis understood and muted Prompto's earset for a second. If he heard this next bit, the stressed sidekick might not realize that Noctis was lying. "Because I've been training him, as you know, and honestly,-" 

Ignis noticed the act. He practically raised Noctis, he knew when the man was lying. 

"-he needs to start at the most basic level. Kid needs a lot of hand holding." 

"Seriously? It didn't seem like he was struggling when he shot my legs." Ardyn quirked an eyebrow. "I guess I'll need to assess him, so I know where to start."

"I'm telling you, he needs simple stuff." Noctis prayed that Ardyn was actually going to go easy on Prompto. 

"Well, I'm going to go start. Stay put, or you'll regret it. Or should I say, Prompto will regret it." 

Noctis wasn't surprised he was ensuring obedience by threatening the younger male. He just hoped that his little ploy had worked to decrease the madman's training. 

-o-

Prompto was shoved into a large dojo as Noctis was threatened. He strained to listen to the earset as he waited. Noctis sounded okay, so the psychopath hadn't done anything yet. Prompto knew it was only a matter of time before the torture started though, so he couldn't relax. He also couldn't work out of the ropes just yet, soldiers still stood on either side of him. 

"Because I've been training him, and honestly-"

The earset cut out, and Ignis voice replaced it. "Noctis is lying to him, likely in an attempt to make your upcoming appointment with Ardyn a little easier. Can you tell me what you've seen of the facility?"

"Not much. Everything is so drab." Prompto glanced at the soldiers. They just stood there, not really paying attention. He tried to run, but they grabbed his arms before he got three steps away. 

Okay, they were paying attention. 

"He's coming, Prompto." Ignis unmuted the audio feeds. 

Ardyn strolled into the room and the soldiers let go to stand guard by the door. "I was just talking with your brand new dad and apparently you're still in training wheels?"

Noctis spoke through the earset. "Prom, I tried to tell him you needed easy lessons. I know you're capable of so much more, but if he thinks you're not we can use that to our advantage."

Prompto hummed affirmatively. Play dumb, and then strike when an opening presented itself. 

Ardyn thought the affirmation was meant for him. "Well, then let's start with lesson number one. Obedience training. Do everything perfectly or you and that idiotic hero you trail after will suffer." Ardyn untied him. 

Prompto was forced to run through some simple fighting moves before Ardyn started to get bored with just yelling out fighting moves. "Alright, you can punch. Let's see you take down a soldier." 

"Okay, you barely survived, let's see you take down four."

Prompto purposely let the second soldier grab him after taking down the first. "Hmm, I see. You are still an amateur. No matter, I'll toughen you up. But since you failed, it's time for your punishment. Come, come." Ardyn had the soldier drag him all the way to Noctis' cell. 

It was empty!? And the posted soldiers were on the floor!

Ardyn whirled around and snatched the re-bound boy from the soldier. "Find him, and bring him here!" The villain leaned closer to his captive. 

"If he's not found then you get both punishments."

Noctis dropped down from the ceiling. He had used the grappling hook from his compact utility belt to hang around up there. "We'll take a rain check. Okay, Prompto, playtime is over." 

Ardyn had foolishly sent all the soldiers away, and the heroes were ready to take advantage of this mistake. 

Prompto thrust an elbow into Ardyn's stomach, and when the man let go in pain he rolled away. He immediately began working on the simple knot. Noctis bought him some time by attacking with a flurry of punches that Ardyn barely avoided. 

Hands free, Prompto pulled out a throwing star and held it between his knuckles. Noctis had managed to back the maniac into the wall, and he was reaching into his pocket...

As the gun came out the throwing star flew, knocking it out of his hand. Noctis kicked it over to Prompto as he kept attacking. 

Prompto aimed the gun. 

Noctis brought his knee up between the villain's legs as soon as he noticed the gunner. The hero felt a bit of malicious glee at the grunt of pain. 

"Go ahead, shoot. I'm just going to keep tormenting you, chasing you down until you're mine to command. You'd go down in history... The first sidekick to upstage his mentor by taking out their greatest enemy. Do it."

Prompto shook his head. "No."

Noctis let go of Ardyn to grab the knockout spray. "You're sick. And you will pay for your crimes. Shut up." 

As the demented man fell victim to the drug, Noctis spoke to Ignis. "Hey, we need a ride off the island."

Prompto aimed the gun down the hall, listening for more soldiers while Noctis lifted one of Ardyn's legs so he could drag him down the hall. 

"I already arranged for pickup. As soon as you left, actually. Aranea should be outside in the Regalia Type F." Ignis started planning what meal to cook for their return. It would be nearing breakfast time when they got back. 

Prompto shot any soldiers who stood in the way, leaving a trail of bullets in thighs. It was enough to stop the robotic soldiers without killing them. They still weren't sure if the robots actually were all technology. 

Aranea was just landing when they made it outside. "Ew, toss the garbage in the back. I'll sit next to him in case he wakes up."

"Thanks, Aranea." Noctis took the wheel. Prompto turned to ask if Ignis had already extended an invitation for whatever food they would be devouring when they got home. "Yeah, he said he'd make the visit worthwhile..." 

Ignis spluttered through the earset. "I meant the food." Prompto giggled, knowing full well that Ignis had not meant the food. Why did they still try to hide it from him?

-o-

As Prompto, Noctis, and Aranea enjoyed Ignis' latest culinary masterpiece, Commissioner Ulric stood in front of the holding cell. 

Ardyn was smiling. It was time to call in a favor from someone who owed him big time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY 
> 
> This chapter is brought to you by writer's block + lack of time + obsessing over whatever I managed to get out
> 
> Of course all this had to happen when I left off on a cliffhanger :(

"Don't you dare." 

"I have to, Luna. You know I do." Ravus held his sister's hand and brushed some hair out of her eyes. 

"You do not! We paid our debt! We owe him nothing!" Luna yanked away. "You know I love Noctis, I can't betray him this way."

"I'm asking you as your brother, please help me. If I don't do this, I'll be killed and you can kiss your career goodbye." 

"He'll kill both of us anyway, you know how he is! It's a miracle we're both still alive and in one piece!" Luna's mind raced. How could she alert Noctis without putting Ravus in more danger? If they were to just leave Insomnia, would they be found? 

"Lunafreya. Who gave us enough money so I could raise you myself, instead of going to an orphanage?"

"Ardyn."

"Who paid for our schooling so you could get the job you have? Who has helped us every time something goes wrong?"

"And who has made sure we can never forget it? Ravus, the longer we depend on him the harder it will be to get free of him! It's time to end our slavery!" Luna stormed out of the room, and leaned against the hallway wall. 

Angry tears fell from both Fleurets. 

-o-

Prompto held his phone in front of Noctis' face. 

"Look! Luna's inviting me to some fancy restaurant. Isn't she the sweetest?" 

Noctis examined the message. "That's weird. Usually she just texts me and tells me to bring you. Why the specific invitation?" 

"Feeling left out? Maybe she wants to spend time with Prompto so she can spy on you." Ignis put the dinner plate down in front of the gillionaire. "Don't think I don't know about how you've been giving Aranea hints about me, Prompto. She knew I liked jazz music, and I've never told her that."

"Ah, I should've known you'd find out." Prompto blushed, embarrassed at being discovered. 

"So are you going to go?" Noctis pointed the fork at the phone before spearing some food. Something felt off... Maybe it was just jealousy. He couldn't believe he was being so petty. If his not-girlfriend wanted to spend time with his family then maybe she wanted to take things to the next step. Noctis told himself to be happy instead of suspicious. 

"Can I go?" 

"Yes, of course. You're sixteen, you know how to drive, and I trust you. You just need to take the compact utility belt. And your phone, and if anything goes wrong you need to call right away." Noctis looked directly into Prompto's eyes. "You are not a prisoner in this house."

"I know. Thank you, I'll take my phone and stuff." Prompto ate his dinner. "If it's a lunch date do I have to wear something fancy?"

Ignis tutted. "You are going to, even if it's unnecessary. I won't have you looking like a bum."

"Iggy, I just got through saying how he's not a baby. Don't tell him what he can and can't wear." Noctis scolded halfheartedly because Ignis still picked out his outfits for events. 

"It's okay, Noct. Ignis always makes sure I look the best. I'll pick something for you to scrutinize after patrol." 

Ignis smirked. "Scrutinize I shall."

-o-

Prompto moved his bangs over. "Thanks, Ignis." He was wearing a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and some nice jeans. When they had looked up the restaurant Ignis had determined that a more casual style was needed, it wouldn't do to be overdressed. 

The utility belt was tucked away and the phone was in his pocket. Prompto held onto the keys of the Star of Lucis. Noctis had the Regalia, and he figured it was time for his son to have his own car. Cid had made the vehicle from the blueprints Regis had left behind. The car was supposed to be for when Noctis grew up, but that plan had been abandoned for obvious reasons. The gillionaire decided to have it made for Prompto instead. He figured his dad wouldn't mind. 

"Please remember your manners, be careful not to spill anything on your shirt, and Noctis has his phone. He's working, but you know he will answer if you need him." Ignis smiled. "I will have dinner ready for when you both come home. Have fun, and tell Luna I said hello."

"I will, thank you. Bye!" Prompto drove off. 

He parked in front of the establishment, and texted Luna before heading inside. The greeter asked if she could be of assistance. "I'm supposed to be meeting Miss Fleuret."

"Let me check the list... There is a Fleuret at table seven. Right this way, sir." 

Sir? Prompto blushed, there was no need to be formal and call him that.

The table was empty, save for a purse on one of the seats. "She must have stepped away for a second. Perhaps she needed to visit the powder room?" The greeter left him with a menu. 

Prompto felt out of his element. He usually had Noctis or Ignis with him, it was weird to sit alone at a restaurant. Where was Luna, anyway? He pulled out the phone to text her again. 

His phone buzzed with a response. 

Apparently she was out at her car, a heel had broken off of her shoe and she was getting a spare set she kept in the trunk. The message asked if he could bring her purse out to the car. 

Prompto stood and grabbed the white handbag. He briefly wondered if she ever wore anything with color. He headed out to the parking lot in the back. Scanning the vehicles, he found where she was parked. 

The car was empty. 

"Luna?" Prompto went to walk around the car. "I brought your purse?"

"Wrong Fleuret, boy." 

Prompto whipped around to see Ravus stepping out from behind a nearby truck. He adopted a fighting stance after putting the purse on her car. "Where's Luna!? You better not have hurt her!"

"Hurt my own sister? I would never." Ravus advanced quickly. Prompto scrambled back as he pulled out a throwing star. There was less room between the cars then he thought, and his miscalculation caused him to back into the side view mirror. The sudden pain at his back distracted him, and Ravus grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted. 

Prompto grabbed his wrists and tried to pull them off. His toes were just kissing the floor and because the shirt was used to hold him up it raised a bit. Ravus saw the utility belt. 

"Always prepared, huh? Good for you." Ravus bunched his shirt with one hand, pushed Prompto against the driver side door, and used the other hand to open the belt compartments. 

Ravus found the knockout spray. 

"Get off! Don't touch that-" Prompto covered his mouth and nose with his hands. Ravus sprayed it anyway, and as Prompto tried to hold his breath the older male opened the back door of the car. He maneuvered the blond so that he could be pushed onto the seat. 

Still clutching his face, Prompto tried to kick Ravus. He just smooshed the boy's legs with his own as he leaned over to get the rope he had stored under the backseat. 

Prompto let go of his face to try and get the hand that was still bunching his shirt off of him. Ravus had put the knockout spray down to grab the rope, so Prompto started screaming again. Surely there had to be someone else in the parking lot? 

Ravus immediately let go of his shirt to clamp a hand over the panicking boy's mouth. "Quiet! Do you know how much trouble Luna and I will be in if I don't hand you over?"

Prompto thrashed, and Ravus just dropped the rope to grab the knockout spray again. 

-o-

Noctis answered the phone. 

"Noctis. I'm so sorry. I had no idea he'd still go through without my help, I didn't realize until I saw all my stuff was gone-"

"Luna? Slow down, what are you talking about?" Noctis sat up a bit straighter in his office chair. Shouldn't she be at the restaurant with Prompto? Why was she calling from her house phone?

"It's Ravus, he just showed up at the house with Prompto, he said he's going to call Ardyn and see if he can get rid of our debt... I pretended to change my mind and help him so he won't hurt Prompto, but I can't stop him! He's acting really desperate, I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"What debt?" Noctis had started running to the car as soon as Luna had mentioned Prompto. He narrowly avoided barreling people over as he ran through the office building. 

"Ardyn made a lot of our problems go away when we were younger. I now see that he just wanted to make sure he always had pawns. Last night Ravus came to the house talking about how we would be in big trouble if we didn't get Ardyn what he wanted. He didn't elaborate what the threat was, but I've never seen him so unstable and frightened."

"Stay with Prompto! I'll be right there!" Noctis changed in the car as he drove. Was it a little unsafe? Yes, but he was more worried about getting to his son before his nemesis did. 

-o-

Prompto woke to gentle fingers lacing through his hair. "Mmph?" 

He tried to sit up, but the fingers moved and then a hand on his upper back was lightly keeping him in place. All he could see was the floor and a bit of knees. He felt the fabric of a dress under his cheek, and he tried rubbing the gag against the leg he was using as a pillow. 

"Sorry, love, you need to keep it on for now."

Prompto froze as he remembered what had happened. Why was Luna letting her brother hold him captive? 

Luna sighed and continued playing with his hair. "Ravus is in the other room on the phone. I already called Noctis, but I don't know when he'll get here. I'm sorry, Prompto, but he won't listen to reason. I'm trying to get you out of this without forcing Ravus to resort to anything violent."

"Mmm?"

"He thinks that Ardyn will erase our debt if he hands you over. I told him that it won't work, but he-"

"Luna! Bring the boy in here, please. Ardyn said he'll be here in ten minutes." Ravus called to his sister from the other room. 

Prompto stopped working on the ropes and started shaking his head. Luna helped him stand up, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm sorry." She guided him to where her brother was waiting. 

Ravus snatched him from her and plopped Prompto onto a chair. He seemed different than the last few times the heroes had defeated him. Ravus was more... intense. "That asshole better be serious about this being the last job. I still don't know how he gets out of jail so fast, it takes a good month before your paperwork for me is even looked at, Luna. Thanks again, by the way."

Prompto looked at Luna, incredulous. She used her job and influence to get Ravus out of jail? The thief saw his expression and sighed. "Do you know why I always wear white, Prompto?" 

He shook his head. 

"I love how pure it is. Even if I am stained and corrupted, the clean clothes hide all of the filth. Everyone sees a blank slate, even though I know I have so many sins." 

Prompto shook his head again. She didn't need to keep adding to her mistakes! 

The three people heard a key scraping in a lock. The front door opened after. "What cute and idiotic reasoning. You really should be proud of your accomplishments, dear." Ardyn strolled into the room. "Sorry I'm early. Took less time than I thought to subdue the prison guards. Oh, Prommers, do you remember that officer? The one I shot?"

Prompto remembered blood, and his stomach churned a little. 

"Well, she still works at the police station! I was surprised, I was sure I had killed her. Pity. I'm getting sloppy with age, I suppose." The villain grabbed Prompto's bicep and pulled him up. "Oh, Ravus, a plain knot? It seems you're sloppy with inexperience."

"What? I knotted the rope four times, I know I did. Luna, did you...?" Ravus wrapped a hand around her arm and squeezed lightly. If she messed this up then there would be no stopping the madman. 

Luna shook her head, but Ardyn spoke before she could. 

"No. She didn't. I think that my precious toy here has been practicing escaping. Last time I had him he worked out of the ropes. Time for something a little more secure." Ardyn removed handcuffs from his pocket. "You know, I've got a hundred of these. You think the police would realize these silly little bracelets won't hold me."

Prompto winced as they clicked closed over his wrists. Ardyn rubbed a thumb over the boy's scar. "Ah yes, from when I first met you. Good times. Well, we're off. Thank you, Fleuret children."

Luna prayed Noctis was close as Prompto was dragged kicking and whining towards the door. Her brother still had a light grip on her arm, and he was rubbing circles with his thumb. The familiar comforting motion was completely out of place. The rest of his body language screamed uncertainty and fear, yet he was performing one of their oldest forms of affection? Luna knew something was off, so she held still. She had been planning on trying to jump the villain as soon as he let his guard down, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Ravus had a plan. 

"Ardyn. I have something else for you." Ravus let go of his sister and held up a box that he had stored in his jacket pocket. It was small, and everyone else in the room looked at it. 

The maniac shoved Prompto at Luna. "Hold him for a second. I simply love presents, I hardly get any." 

That's what happens to violent psychopaths who regularly terrorize citizens. Nobody wants to do a gift exchange. 

Luna hugged Prompto close as Ardyn opened the box, ready to duck or run or otherwise react. Ravus subtly moved in front of the younger two. The delighted daemon opened the lid...

And aimed it at Ravus. 

The man had rigged up a booby trap with the knockout spray he had stolen from the sidekick, and as soon as the lid was off the canister started spraying the contents. Ravus received a faceful of the sedative. "Do you think I'm an amateur? I've been deceiving people since before you were in diapers!" Ardyn kicked the downed man. 

"STOP!" Luna clutched Prompto, screaming at the mistreatment of her brother. Ardyn advanced and tried to snatch the bound teenager. Luna finally let go and started fighting as Prompto ran over to the first room he had woken up in. He felt bad leaving her alone to fend the larger man off, but he needed to get out of the ropes without being distracted by dodging blows. He worked the last knot off and dropped to the floor. Prompto curled up into a ball and maneuvered his hands in front of him. The damn handcuffs were still there, but with his hands in front he could at least get the gag off. 

Prompto was working a throwing star out of his utility belt when he heard the thump of someone falling. 

Ardyn walked into the room. "It's so adorable how everyone thinks they can stop me." 

"What did you do to her!?" Prompto aimed the star, certain he could land a hit despite the handcuffs. 

"I just used this. Can't go killing off my valuable pawns, now, can I?" A dart gun emerged from Ardyn's coat pocket arsenal. He aimed at his future apprentice. 

Prompto dropped and rolled forward as he fired, righting himself in front of his attacker. He swung both arms, wielding the throwing star like a short dagger. 

Ardyn barely managed to avoid getting sliced as the dart gun was slashed out of his grip. He was rearing back to smack the boy when there was a loud crash. Prompto took advantage of his momentary distraction and darted past. 

The back of his shirt was grabbed as soon as he made it to the doorway. He yelped, but the sound of Nightking running into the room was all he heard. 

Prompto was tossed to the floor so Ardyn could attack his rescuer. "Sure took your sweet time. I was beginning to think that I didn't give Luna enough time to tattle."

Nightking fought viciously as Prompto stood back up. Ardyn barely blocked, and because he was busy with the frontal attack his back was exposed. The sidekick launched himself at the larger man's back as Nightking was swinging to punch. 

Ardyn staggered, and because his face was lower his jaw received all of Nightking's wrath. The villain dropped like a stone. 

Noctis kicked him again, for good measure. 

"Noct! He's down, please calm down!"

The hero rushed to hug his precious Prompto. "Are you okay!?" 

"Yeah. Noct?"

Nightking got the handcuffs off of the younger boy. "What's wrong?" 

"I don't want to go on anymore lunch dates by myself."

-o-

Ardyn was put straight into the Kingsglaive prison. Noctis knew that wasn't exactly legal, there had been no trial, but he was feeling vengeful. He had almost chucked Ravus in too, but Prompto and Luna had described how he had actually been using the teenager as bait. 

Noctis was still mad at him. In the end he let Ravus off with a warning. He didn't want to see any criminal activity from Brainteaser in the near future. 

Luna had apologized profusely to both hero and sidekick. Prompto had forgiven her, he understood that she couldn't fight with her only family member. Noctis was still a little angry that she hadn't thought to warn him about her brother's plan before Ravus had changed it. 

They were late to dinner, and Ignis fussed over Prompto directly after hearing about the entire thing. "Next time you go out you are taking the earset. I should've checked your phone's location. I shouldn't have just assumed you were fine because I thought you were with Luna."

"It's okay, Ignis. It's not your fault. Noct... Can I sleep in your room? I know it's been a while, but I-"

"I was going to ask you if I could sleep in yours. I still can't believe I almost lost you..."

It had been a long time since they shared a bed, but they both needed the security tonight. 

Prompto lay wrapped under Noctis' arm, and they both felt better.


End file.
